The Demon of the Leaf Returns
by Tachaun
Summary: Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru have a destiny waiting for them. Some powerful foes from their future will do everything to see them dead. Naruto still doesn't trust the Konoha and may not help his former village survive. Part 2 of the Demon of the Leaf.
1. The 6th Hokage

"We need to kill Naruto Uzumaki and his children; he has banished us from our own country to this desolate wasteland. He killed our father and we still fear him and his jutsu. We need to act now our brothers are back at the Dark Cloud village have found the last of the Dragon Tears of Time so we can stop Naruto Uzumaki and then our rule will begin" said Ryoji

The Roku-Hokage(6th Hokage) is feared by all, no one will stand against him in a act of war, and what were planning the other Kages will definitely see this as aggression and totally exterminate us. Do you believe that these eight artifacts are truly what they claim to be? This is just a legend why believe that quack of a historian Keisuke about time dimensions it's just make believe" said Kazuko.

"It's not fallacy I have one, but all eight must be activated at the same time, or we will be stuck between times and lost. But if someone has all eight than we can go back in time to a certain point. Keisuke hasn't figured out how it works yet but all eight of us will try and go back in time. The only one who stands a chance of defeating the Roku-Hokage is Hiroko Kanazawa he was given the divine gift from our father and remember our father nearly succeeded on killing the Uzumaki with his jutsu, but I believe Uzumaki won on sheer dumb luck that day" said Ryoji.

Let's get out of here I'm starting to get nervous, to many Leaf shinobi are waiting to kill us. It's never safe staying in one spot too long. Let's hurry and get a fare to the Land of Clouds so we can put our plan in motion" as Kazuko walked to the end of the field to see if someone was watching. As Kazuko walked down with his brother and six body guards, he saw a figure coming toward them.

"Holy shit it's the Roku-Hokage what the hell is he doing here! Brother call out all of the men we need time to slow him down as he rushed in terror he knew that it meant death by the hands of Naruto.

As they looked at the aged warrior, with blonde and white hair and a small goatee, and a dark black trench coat, with dark orange, red and yellow. Most of their soldiers heard only tales of him, some true and some made up. But the one thing that was true was if anyone encountered him it was an order to flee.

"I warned the Kanazawa clan too many times about their treachery and each time I have been merciful because I don't won't to exterminate a family but you leave me no choice" as Naruto looked at the small army he looked in particular for the other Kanazawa brother. As Naruto spotted him he was being protected by six personal body guards.

"Spare us your bullshit; you made us commoners we were once royalty. Now were nothing more than desolate survivors trying to reclaim our rightful heritage. I don't care if you kill me we will have our revenge on you Uzumaki!

As they surrounded Naruto he pulled out his kunai and quickly had his kunai around Ryoji throat. As the soldiers fell down right in front of them dead, the other soldiers fled from the current Hokage. As they ran, they were caught by Naruto's military. They quickly surrender to him without conflict.

As they grabbed the Kanazawa brothers, they quickly interrogated them about their recent activity.

"We know that you and your brother were trying to hide in the forest and wait and buy tickets to the Village of Clouds, why? What are your plans and what's this weapon you plan on using against the Leaf? You know that you will be executed for starting a civil war and separating your country so why risk it" asked Naruto?

"Go to hell" said Kazuko!

"I thought you would say that, Ino get everything out his head I don't care if it's first word or the first time he wiped his ass. They have been invading villages and robbing museum and these idiots are far from cultured" as Naruto had a menacing look that scared Kazuko.

* * *

As a young chunin was searching Ryoji she pulled from his pocket a strange artifact a blue shape tear with a pink crystal inside. As she was distracted by her commander she hurriedly approached her ready to give a report.

"Did you find anything yet?

"No"

"No? What are you suppose do when you're addressing a higher up? Shinata you have to respect the rules and regulations" said the slightly older woman.

"Sorry, no commander Uzumaki, I forgot I wasn't at home" said the young chunin.

"Alright just make sure that you get everything out of his pockets, then report to a surveillance jonin for further orders, dismissed" said the female Uzumaki.

As she removed all the contents from his pockets, all he had was junk and few scraps of paper. As she approached the senior jonin with the contents he looked them all over and could tell nothing of value not even the blue stone, he figured it was just some worthless item he might had picked up and kept for a souvenir.

"Is this all you found Shinata? It's just junk why you have brought me this anyway throw it all away" as the jonin gave a look on don't waste his time.

"What about this tear shape thing I know it looks like junk but it could mean something? I mean he just wouldn't keep it for nothing as Shinata pressured him to observe one more time.

"Was it hidden? Did he put up a fight? It's just garbage but you can keep it if you think it's something important as he stormed off.

As Shinata took the tear and stuck into her pocket she looked at Ryoji and wondered why they would take a chance on be executed by returning home? As she passed by Ryoji, he attacked her and tried to get the tear back from her. As he broke free he seen he didn't have enough time and ran from the tent to escape from the Leaf military. As Shinata got up and chased him he easily avoided her and ran through the dark forest. As the other shinobi came they desperately searched for Ryoji to make sure he could not alert his comrades.

"Damn it, they are going to blame me for this as she activated her Byakugan to search for him. I can never catch a break" as she searched the ground she located him and chased after him.

"Stop you fool, that's Ryoji he is highly trained and you don't have the skills to defeat someone like him wait until back up comes" as the higher up ninja grabbed her by the vest.

"Get the hell off me you dumb ass motherfuc…as she caught her words.

"You will follow orders simple an plain or we can give you more genin duties now wait for back up and trackers so we won't risk someone unnecessarily dying by you being over anxious" as the jonin held on tighter to her arm.

As the trackers came and went after their escapee all eyes were on Shinata for letting loose their lead. As they searched for hours they could not find a trace. As they headed back to report to the 6th Hokage, none wanted to tell him what had happened and that Shinata was responsible for the escape. As they approached him at the tent they could see that he was already informed and that he looked at Shinata and wondered how she could be that careless.

"Leave us I need to talk with her for a minute. As they walked out she could feel a berating coming on from the Hokage. You only had to search him and he got away, you're supposed to be promoted to a jonin soon and you let the enemy get away. What do you have to say for yourself" as the Hokage looked at her?

"I tried to go after him but that jonin asshole Benimaru stopped me; he wanted to go get reinforcements while he escaped knowing full well that I have the Byakugan to track him. Just give me a squad and I can catch him with no problems, if not I can least track him and see what they are up too.

"No way in hell you're going into the Cloud country looking for Ryoji! You failed to secure him here so what happens when you're at his base? You don't have the experience yet to handle a veteran like him. Just finish your report and later report to Benimaru" as the Hokage turned his back.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama but how am I suppose to get the experience when everyone keeps me doing genin work and keep me out of the field? This is just a simple mission of catch and return yet I am overlooked. Hell some chunin get a higher mission than me. I deserve this everyone looks down on me as if I am not good and I know for a fact that I'm the best I was trained by Shikamaru and my mom and dad so I want to prove myself on this mission that I requesting to you" as Shinata continued to talk to the Hokage's back.

"I think that you do deserve to have this mission you have proven yourself through patience and your skills are tremendous for someone your age. It's time that you showed your true potential to everyone, Shikamaru have been saying you should have been giving real missions for at least six months and that your jonin papers should have arrived last month. Now the Hokage must admit since Ryoji escaped during your watch , the least he could do is let you redeem yourself and let you go after him, don't you think dear husband as Hinata walked toward him?

Naruto knew that Hinata was the only one who could defeat him with words."Help her pick out a three man team and have them leave immediately. Happy 18th birthday Shinata now leave before I come back to my senses" as he looked at Hinata.

As Shinata left Hinata stayed and talked to her husband.

"I know that you think she isn't that skilled but she is, you're not giving her a chance to really be a ninja. She wants so bad to join the ranks of her brothers and sister and yet you keep putting her on the last list to perform basic genin duties. If the Hokage looks down on a shinobi the rest of the ninjas will too" as Hinata kissed her husband and left.

As he stood there he thought long and hard about what Hinata said.

As Shinata group approached her she could tell that they did not want to listen to her or obey her commands. As Hinata approached she looked at the chunins and told that Shinata's orders were to be followed no matter what and if any disobeyed those order in a time of war it was considered treason. As they looked at Hinata they bowed and headed off to capture Ryoji Kazanawa.

As Shinata and her squad left to pursuit Ryoji, she knew that he had a big head start and that he was heading to the Cloud country. As she looked at her companions she knew Eri Ogiso but she have not met Jun Ishibashi. As the two looked at her they were shocked that she was heading the mission even if wasn't that high ranking. As they headed to the border of Cloud country, they were finally able to get a bead on Ryoji.

As they traveled for three days…..

"So do you think he has reinforcements waiting for us" said Eri looking scared on the answers awaiting her?

"Yeah but we are just surveillance so we will get the information and have the military make a plan of attack" said Shinata.

As that loosen the tension for her nerves, they decided to rest for the night and take off in the morning. As they slept Shinata took the first shift and waited for her comrades to wake and relieve her. As she was resting she heard rustling in the bushes, as she pulled out a sword a Cloud ninja came out.

"Surrender or die, the choice is yours said the tall looking man with an eye patch.

"Well I guess we finally caught up to Ryoji, otherwise there wouldn't be nine shinobi waiting to kill us while we sleep. So let's get this over with so I can finish my mission and kick your ass and grab Ryoji" said Shinata. Eri, Jun get ready to fight only incapacitate so we can get the information for our mission".

"Well let's see if you can put your words into action little girl, kill them, kill them all" said the man with the patch.

As Shinata and her crew got into their stance, Shinata quickly attacked the man with the patch. As they were outnumbered three to one she knew that she had to move quickly as the wind to stay alive. As she looked her comrades were holding their own but they lack the skills for a long drawn out battle. As Shinata clashed swords with the man with the eye patch as she continued to fight she looked over and saw that Jun was killed and that Eri had fear in her eyes and began to run away from the fight.

"Don't throw away your life; it's over said the man with the patch.

Shinata surrendered and gave up her sword. As they tied her up and headed to their hideout, Shinata could not believe her first mission as a jonin and one dies and the other one fled for her life. As she looked at all three she realized five of them were brothers, it was Noriko, Yuki and Sawako Kazanawa. Now she was glad she surrendered because they were known only as murderers. As they finally approached their hideout Ryoji was there waiting for her.

As she was ushered inside they tied her up and waited for Hiroko to show. As Hinata listened to their plans she saw a frail old man being held hostage.

"Please you can't go back in time it's too dangerous, if you kill anyone from the past the magnitude for destruction of the future can result from one hundred to a million people dying. It could even be you who die, for the love of everything that's sacred don't do it" as the old man screamed.

"Check the girl, I think she is the one who took it and be careful she is a Hyuuga so watch her hands closely" said Ryoji.

As they searched Shinata they pulled out the tear of the dragon from her pocket. As they took the old man and threw him next to her, he looked up crying at Shinata.

"Please you must help me if they go back in time it could be disastrous, even if we die they must not pour all their chakra into the tears. They are trying to kill a ninja from the past to fortify their future of dominance, please help me if Hiroko goes back in time we are all doomed. As Shinata looked at him, she saw that he was terrified as all eight grabbed a tear to activate their weapon to go back in time. As the old man told Shinata that only can three can go back in time and the other will show up a two weeks later and the others two months later. He told them that they are going back thirty-two years to the Leaf village; Shinata knew now who they wanted to kill. As all five brothers and three followers poured in their chakra the tears started to glow. The old man quickly released Shinata and told her to help stop them. As she rushed the brothers she activated her Byakugan to stop them. As a portal surrounded the brothers, the old man called to Shinata "my name is Keisuke if we you get stuck in time go to the Sand village I will help you there as he rushed Hiroko". As Shinata rushed into the portal she struck Ryoji chakra points and rushed Yuki and Keisuke rushed Hiroko who looked at him and swiped Keisuke with ease and broke his arm and ribs and toss him out of the portal. As the portal grew brighter Shinata started to feel dizzy and so did her enemies, and with a flash of light they were gone.

As the Shinata kept spinning, she landed with a hard thud to the ground. As she stood up Ryoji and two of his body guards were next to her, as all of them looked sick from that experience from the portal.

As Shinata looked around she saw that the portal actually worked, she knew now that things just became more serious and that all that she hold dear was in jeopardy.

"Kill that blue eyed pale bitch, and then we search for our real target" yelled Ryoji!

As Shinata could barely stand and her head still spinning she took off and ran to get her head together. As they ran after her, they quickly cut her off and attacked. As she dodged and counter every move, she was struck from behind and knock completely out.

"Stupid bitch, you should have used your Byakugan and seen the attack from behind you now die!

Just as she was about to be put to death with his sword something stopped Ryoji from killing her.

"What the hell I can't move? Something isn't right I felt this before, look out it's someone from the Nara clan" screamed Ryoji!

"I see you know my clan, so who the hell are you and why try to kill that girl as he came out of the forest"

"Shikamaru I hate your guts more than I hate Naruto, seeing you here makes me want to forget my current mission and skin you alive" said Ryoji.

"We never met but you know me? Let's hear what you got to say before I strangle you to death" said Shikamaru.

"You think I came alone? Malan, Miho kill Shikamaru Nara now" as Ryoji screamed at the two to do his bidding.

As they attacked Shikamaru he stood there and waited for them to attack.

"Rasengan" as Malan was struck dead in the chest by Naruto.

"What the hell, Naruto Uzumaki the 6th Hokage, I see even here your still an unwanted sight to my eyes. I see that you're what about seventeen or eighteen now? Perfect this is the way we want you, to die easily by our hands, Miho kill Naruto now" said Ryoji.

As Miho charged Naruto he was quickly stopped by Hinata's gentle fist.

"Well that was easy, you want to let him go Shikamaru? Let's see just who are these clowns and how do they know us. Hinata and I have not been in the Konoha for at least a year and that guy your holding hates you more than he hates me for some reason.

As they released Ryoji he smiled at his captors, Ryoji pulled out a vial of poison and swallowed it.

"Our future will be rewritten and this event won't even be remembered once my brothers come and kill you and that bitch of yours Naruto. No one will even remember the names of Fox and Hawk of the Konoha" as he felled down dead.

As Hinata turned around his cohort swallowed his poison and died.

"What the hell is going on and their headband looks like a Cloud village insignia but it's different by just a little? Plus they knew me I am not that popular and he knew me from sight "said Shikamaru.

"Yeah he said some weird stuff to me also, he called me and Hinata, Fox and Hawk of the Konoha. All we wanted to do was visit you and Tsunade and we end up in a fight with some ninjas that know us or we forgot them' said Naruto.

"Naruto you can't blame Shikamaru for this, we haven't been back since the Third Hokage funeral and Tsunade coronation. Whoever they are it has something to do with that girl lying there, you two go check on her while I see if they have any identification on them" said Hinata.

As Shikamaru and Naruto walked over to the girl lying on the ground, Shikamaru gently turned her around. As they looked at the girl he could not believe their eyes.

"Holy shit, Hinata you are not going to believe this, come over here and look" screamed Naruto!

"What is going on as she began to stutter, something she did not do in a long time.

As Hinata looked at the young lady, it was like looking in a mirror. As Hinata looked at her headband it was that of the Konoha.

"Hinata she looks like your twin only her hair is lighter and she definitely a Hyuuga. Is she a long lost sister or something? Shikamaru have you ever seen this girl before?

As Shikamaru shook his head no, she began to awaken just a bit.

"Mom, dad why are you so young looking as she passed back out?"

"Mom, dad? Hell you look about the same age as us and you call us that. What's your name? Hey wake up girl you got some explaining to do. Oh well first time we visited the Konoha in year and this is how were greeted. I tell you Hinata we should have kept on traveling and just written letters to the people, you and Jiraiya know I still don't trust the Konoha only a select few and this is what happens when I come back. Let's just take her to the Konoha and have the ANBU interrogate her and leave soon as possible.

As Naruto picked up the Hyuuga girl, he could not understand how could someone look exactly like Hinata and be from the Konoha but neither Shikamaru nor Hinata never recognized her before. Naruto thought it might be espionage to get Konoha's secrets. As he carried her he thought she really had to hit her head hard to think that Hinata and him were her parents.

As Shikamaru looked at Naruto and Hinata he swore that the young girl looked like a mixture of the two.


	2. Chapter 2:Out of Time and Captured

**_This story is a part two of Demon of the Leaf: Naruto used the alias Mikado Tae Shin. Hinata and Naruto have been traveling close to three years and Naruto still doesn't trust the Konoha only Hinata and a select few._**

* * *

As they tied up Shinata and headed to the Konoha, Shikamaru could not understand why someone would try to attack a Hinata look alike. Maybe they thought she was the real Hinata? But why someone would be disguised as Hinata when she had been a nomadic traveler with Naruto and Jiraiya for the last three years. A look alike Hinata would arouse suspicion in the leaf when she returned.

"Hinata this girl looks like you in every way, her hair is lighter but her eye color is an ocean blue tint, that's unusual for a Hyuuga isn't it asked Naruto?

"Usually the eye color is taken off a true Hyuuga male or female gene, it's rarely taken the color of a non Hyuuga member and this seems to be the case with this Hyuuga if she is one" said Hinata.

"Yeah did you notice that her eye color is the same as mine? Well let's just take her to the ANBU and let's see Tsunade and Sakura and head to the Land of Waves" as Naruto looked ticked off about carrying this Hyuuga to the village.

"Naruto you and Hinata never really stay in the village long, why don't you two just settle down in the village and stop all of that roaming from place to place? This is your village too so why don't you give me a hand to see just who this Hyuuga is. I know that you're curious on her identity just like me so why don't you stay to find out' said Shikamaru?

Naruto smiled, if anything he was curious on his look alike fiancée. As they came to the gate the two chunins greeted Naruto and Hinata with great pleasure. Naruto was extremely shocked about the situation how the two greeted him. He had met them when the Third Hokage had passed, Jiraiya, him and Hinata searched for Tsunade as a replacement for Hokage . Naruto thought about the first time he met Tsunade, he called her an old broken down grandma and she broke his arm, two ribs and his jaw. Naruto started to laugh about what had happen and how much respect he had for her for taking him down just a peg. Out of everyone in the village Iruka and Tsunade was the only one he wrote to besides Shikamaru to tell that he learned new on jutsu.

* * *

As they the two jonin helped escort Naruto to the holding cell for the Hyuuga he kept staring at her that made Hinata feel uncomfortable the way he was looking at her. As they dropped her off, Naruto noticed that she had a high temperature.

"You better call Tsunade she burning up and I don't think that she can stay down here and live if you ask me "said Naruto.

"Well do you want to stay down here until I bring down Tsunade or Shizune? Do you think she is a spy too Naruto" asked Shikamaru?

"I don't think she is, I just have this weird feeling that she can be trusted" as Naruto kept staring at her.

"Naruto if you keep staring at her, you will feel my temperature rise and believe me it won't be good for you" as Hinata crossed her arms and looked at Naruto with the intent to kill!

"You know that I only have eyes for you, but don't you feel something about this girl? It's like de'ja vu' " as Naruto looked at Hinata.

"I know, I can't shake this feeling like she is important to me somehow but its mind shattering trying to figure out how" as she looked at the unknown Hyuuga.

As Naruto and Hinata decided to go instead to get Tsunade they left her with Shikamaru, as he looked at her he noticed that her headband had an inscription on the inside as he looked at it, he read it to himself.

To: Shinata

We are proud of you for making jonin; the key to being a great ninja is being a good person.

We love you mom and dad.

"Interesting she's a jonin? She only looks about a year or two older than us? This headband is the genuine Leaf village crest but how did she get this? Who are her parents? Shikamaru looked at the headband and it opened up only more questions without any explanation on why she had the Leaf village crest.

"Shikamaru is this the injured ninja? Why does she have a Leaf ninja headband? Turn her around I want to see who she is" as Tsunade handed Shizune her coat.

"Wait did Naruto tell you anything about her? That damn Naruto, brace yourself Hokage for a shock" as Shikamaru turned her over.

"What the hell it's Hinata, what's going on? After I heal her, bring her to my office tied up with several guards. I don't want to lose her until we see what her plans are, hold her down while I attend to her injuries" as Tsunade hands glowed over Shinata's body.

As Shinata twist and turn from the pain she received from Tsunade's jutsu, the color came back to her face and she was moving just a little bit better. As she finished she told Shikamaru and the guards to bring her up in an hour no matter what kind of condition she's in.

As Shinata woke up feeling quite dizzy and sick from the attack and the portal, she looked dead at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru what the hell, you're all young and …. Wait the portal" as she stopped mid sentence.

"Okay you and the ones who attack me know me, why? And why do you have my friends face are you trying to be inconspicuous you're failing miserably. Now tell me what are your plans against the Leaf or I go get a specialist and rip it from your mind" as Shikamaru looked at her with a malevolence look.

Shinata never said a word she just looked at Shikamaru hoping to find a way out of the cell.

"Fine we go see the Hokage, she won't be as nice as I was" as Shikamaru got up and headed away from her bed.

"Your Hokage? No, your Hokage won't believe me she will try and keep me here from my mission. You must let me go or everything you love will cease to exist" as Shinata stared at Shikamaru.

"Is that a threat"!

"No but I need your help and I know you won't believe me, and I don't know how to convince you that I'm telling you the truth. Tell me Shikamaru if you knew something was going to happen and everyone thought you was crazy or a traitor how could you convince them you were not" as Shinata voice began to break.

Shikamaru just looked at her and smile, "why don't you start at the beginning and tell me everything".

"I have to tell your Hokage, but you I need your help and once I tell you everything you must help me protect Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki as she looked at Shikamaru.

"Hinata Uzumaki, she isn't married to Naruto? Is that why those Cloud ninjas attacked Naruto and Hinata because she was with him? But Naruto and Hinata have been to the Cloud village numerous times and they never attack them before why start now" as Shikamaru?

"I will explain everything just get Tsunade and no one else, this must stay between the two of you and no one else" as Shinata looked as though she was about to cry.

"I will be right back, make sure you stay still so you don't feel the effect of Tsunade's healing jutsu" as Shikamaru walked out of the cell.

* * *

"Well lord Hokage she wants to talk but she has one request, just you and me. She doesn't seem like a menace but I can't say for sure. Let's talk to her and go from there" as Shikamaru followed behind Tsunade.

As they approached the cell, Shinata was looking frightened as they approached. She heard many stories about Tsunade from her father. Her older siblings knew her as grandma Tsunade but she never met her because she had passed when she was only a couple of months old.

"Talk and this had better be good to stop me from doing my paper work? Tell me why do you have a Leaf headband and why did the Cloud village attack you and my ninjas" as Tsunade looked at her with rage".

"They aren't Cloud ninjas per say, they are from the country of the Village of the Dark Cloud. They had seceded from the Cloud village during a civil war" as Shinata started to explain.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Nothing like that ever happened and there is nothing like that going on now. Try again or do I have to get someone to come get it out of your head" as Tsunade walked over to Shinata with fury on being told lies.

"Not yet but from my time it already happened, the Cloud will be torn in war by a madman who gained military support and with their help the country was split in two. The Dark cloud country became a major threat to the four countries. Their leader name was Shou Kanazawa, he was ruthless in every way possible and he had killed three of the five Kages. When he attacked the Leaf with his six sons he was defeated by none other than my father Naruto Uzumaki."

"What you expect us to believe you're from the future and Naruto is your father? Wait who is your mother don't tell me it's Hinata Hyuuga" said Shikamaru?

"Yes she is my mother, now I will tell you the rest of the story, my father succeeded on killing him but he had done it in front of his sons. They swore revenge against all Uzumaki and Hyuuga clan members for their down fall from grace; my father took away their king and trump card of the Dark Cloud village all in one day. Many villages heard of Shou's death and many came to aid my father to stop Shou's family insanity on complete control of the five nations. Once they were defeated my father took away all their control, but many still aided them and my father did not want to be remembered as the Hokage that committed such atrocity against a family and clan. My father was lenient on them until he found out about the attacks on some villages and other countries the Kanazawa clan had committed for unknown reasons at the time. They were stealing museum artifacts one in particular the Tears of the Dragon that allowed us to travel here, but it was only met for eight not nine and that's why I landed here with three others. The other members may come a day a week a month at the most, that's why I must protect my father even if I die, and my village will have a future. You must not tell my father and mother who I am it will mess up a timeline, I thought of away to keep things the same but it's almost impossible, that's why I am glad I am an Uzumaki we make a career out of doing the impossible. Shikamaru I need your help I am not smart as you but if I can do this and defeat the Kanazawa clan and return home safely maybe the future can be protected" as Shinata fidgeted with her fingers just like her mother.

"Get Ino in here, since she doesn't want to tell the truth we will see for ourselves what lies in her head" as Tsunade motioned for Shikamaru to follow her.

As they left the cell, Shikamaru could tell that Tsunade was thoroughly pissed at what was told to her.

"Do you want me to get Ino's father instead" asked Shikamaru? The girl seems to be telling the truth but she could be like you say have a mental disorder or a great liar. But there is that what she said, Tears of the Dragon artifact, it says it could go back in time but no one really believed it, hell all seven pieces could never activate but she said there were eight pieces. Her story is too far fetch to believe but those ninjas they referred to Naruto as the 6th Hokage and another ninja said that he hated me more than anyone alive, how can he know me and my clan? He attacked as if it was personal between us and he said even in this life no one will remember the names of fox and hawk; he was talking about Hinata and Naruto.

Tsunade looked at Shikamaru and could not believe he started to believe the girls story. As Shikamaru told some genin to fetch the dead bodies of the Dark Cloud ninjas, he hope at least studying the bodies would lighten their situation to see who and where Shinata was from.

* * *

As Ino walked in with Tsunade and Shikamaru, she didn't understand why all the secrecy on one prisoner. As she looked at the girl she was shocked.

"Why the hell do you have Hinata locked up? What did she do to be locked up" as Ino was about to refuse to help Shikamaru and the Hokage.

"She's not Hinata, we need to find out just who she is can you do it" demanded Tsunade?

As Ino looked at the girl she decided to do as her Hokage wished. As she looked in her head she saw all sorts of images of Naruto and Hinata except they were older maybe in their fifties, she saw Shinata's two older brothers and two older sisters how they help her trained to be a ninja. Ino saw in Shinata's mind just how powerful Naruto became and she seen Shikamaru consoling Shinata on how to be a better ninja, she saw six very strong ninjas that were blood thirsty as they were cruel. Ino saw a portal opening up and all nine of them screaming in the cyclone portal spinning. Ino jump back away from Shinata in a cold sweat when she saw a young Naruto and Hinata asking if she was alright.

"I don't believe it! She is from the future and the fifth child of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga. She is trying to stop a clan called the Kazanawa from killing Naruto, the mission she was given was to return one ninja back to base but she was captured and the mission went bad from there on to now" as Ino looked shock from the girl memories.

"Bull shit, is Naruto and Hinata still here? I figured if she could fake the memories I will just take some of her blood and give a D.N.A. test to help support my theory she is a liar and that she is a threat.

"No she is who she says she is, by looking into her mind I found the extension of her soul, she can't lie about that, it was genuine" as Ino looked at Shinata in amazement.

As Tsunade took her blood, she went upstairs to take Naruto's and Hinata's as well. Although Naruto and Hinata thought that was weird they kept it to themselves. As Shikamaru looked at the door he saw the genin he sent out to collect the Dark Cloud ninja bodies. The genin told Shikamaru that there were no bodies located by the battle site and that the tracks headed away from the village.

"Damn, it wasn't poison it just replicated death appearance to fool us, make sure you watch Naruto and Hinata until I give the order to cease, don't leave their sides no matter what if someone strange appears run and get help" as Shikamaru ran to tell the Hokage about what had happen.

As he approached her office door he heard Tsunade and Shizune talking, as he knocked he was invited in. Shikamaru did not know where to begin on the disappearance of the enemies and where to look for them. As he looked into the Hokage face he seen she had an unusual perplexed look that he never saw from her.

"What is it he asked"?

"I did the test personally three times and each time it says that the girl is the daughter of Naruto and Hinata, this just can't be possible. The girl was telling the truth, I keep thinking of other scenarios for this girl but each one seems even more unlikely as the other. Tell me, the bodies of the ninjas you fought did you find anything on them to solve this enigma" asked Tsunade?

"The test came back that she is the daughter of the two" asked Shikamaru now was looking perplex?

As she nodded yes on the outcome of the test.

"More bad news, the bodies are gone but the genin said that the tracks headed away from the village. I seen Naruto hit that ninja with a Rasengan full blast he should be dead or seriously injured, he would be in no shape to travel, so should I send out a tracking squad or the ANBU" asked Shikamaru?

"No we don't know what type of ninjas they are, let the girl out of the cell but keep an eye on her she seems to trust you. Get as much information as you can from her on these so called time traveling ninjas. Don't tell Naruto or Hinata about this situation just yet and don't mention anything about Shinata's claim on being their child" as she escorted Shikamaru out of the office.

"Damn Naruto just came back and I'm already being put to work on mission, man what a drag" as he searched for his friends.


	3. Chapter 3:Curse Mark Revealed

_**This story is a part two of Demon of the Leaf: Naruto used the alias Mikado Tae Shin. Hinata and Naruto have been traveling close to three years and Naruto still doesn't trust the Konoha only Hinata and a select few.**_

* * *

As Hiashi walked into the Hyuuga council on an emergency meeting, he could tell it would not be good. They had been on him since he let Hinata leave with Naruto over three years ago. As he sat down and waited for the elders debriefing he saw Danzou at the meeting, he quickly walked over to him and begin talking to him.

"What are you doing here this is for Hyuuga clan members meeting only? I must ask you to leave with due respect" said Hiashi.

"I was invited to be here by Zaizun Hyuuga one of the elders" as Danzou took a seat.

As Hiashi looked shocked on what was told to him, he knew this was really bad and that the council and Danzou were planning something big. As the elders walked in they quickly began the meeting, each one focus their gaze on Hiashi.

"The focus is on your daughter and Naruto Uzumaki; she has been gone for close to three years and yet they have only been in the village maybe a total of five times? We know where her loyalty lies with the village but what about Naruto? He left this village before and was gone over two years, what if he takes the heir of the Hyuuga and goes to another village to live? The secret of our bloodline would be at risk of being discovered. I suggest we find another fiancée for Hinata, someone with roots to this village maybe the Uchiha he would be a better candidate for your daughter' said Zaizun?

"What are you talking about? We gave him permission to marry my daughter by unanimous decision through me and the council and now you want to go back on our words, that's unforgivable and I will not go back on my word to appease this council everyone knows he is the Fourth's legacy and now you want to act like he is the enemy it ludicrous" as Hiashi raised his voice.

"Naruto lied about who he was when he competed for the hand of Hinata, he went by an alias of Mikado as I recall, so he forfeits all rights because of his deception" said another Hyuuga elder.

"After three years all of a sudden it's a problem? That's a load of stinking horseshit and you know it, so tell me the real reason for this disillusion of my daughter future" demanded Hiashi?

"May I interrupt for a moment? What if Naruto was to live in the village and become more active in ninja duties and assignments? He could become a full time ninja here and if he can't be trusted by the Hokage maybe I can have him become part of root ANBU will that suffice the elders and let Hinata stay engaged to the legacy of the Fourth Hokage" as Danzou smiled?

As the elders looked at each other they all agreed that Naruto would have to become a full time citizen of the Leaf with property and be involved in day to day ninja assignments. Hiashi knew that Naruto was a traveler like Jiraiya; he knew that Naruto loved his daughter but would it be enough to really make him settle down and stop being nomadic. Hiashi agreed on the terms and hoped that Naruto and Hinata would see that he was left with no room to fight and this was the only way they could stay engaged. As everyone left Hiashi approached Danzou.

"I know you want Naruto for a weapon, but remember this he is like a double edged sword, you will never be able to grasp him without getting cut yourself. I don't know why you and the council cooked up this wicked scheme but I would watch were I step very carefully Danzou, Naruto has friends in high places as well, just something for you to think about as Hiashi stared at Danzou.

"Naruto is our trumps card, our natural resource for power, quit thinking he is something more. When he actually do become part of this village it will be me who will take control of him and use him as I see fit, now move you useless piece of soft shit your stench of clan leader failure disgust me" as Danzou brushed aside Hiashi to leave the room.

* * *

As Shikamaru walked with Shinata, he wondered if he was still alive and was he married and if had children. He wondered if all his friends were still alive such as Choji and Ino.

"Tsunade told you to watch me closely didn't she? Its okay I would tell you the same thing if I was over you. We need to find my mom and dad, every second were not around the more danger they are in" as Shinata looked down at her feet.

"Don't take it the wrong way but since you're from the future do you really think that you should be around them? You can change the future inadvertently just by being in the same vicinity as them" as Shikamaru looked at Shinata.

"The moment I came through that damn portal and met my parents the future changed, when they came back to kill my father my objective changed, now I have to be the ninja my parents need me to be and keep them safe" as she looked at Shikamaru.

He told Shinata that Hinata was going to see Sakura first and then her father, so we will check at the field where Sakura usually gather herbs and we will escort Naruto and Hinata back to Hokage towers where they will be protected by jonins of the village as Shikamaru gathered his weapons as well.

"Hell my father doesn't need protection, my mom already said that he was comparable to a Sannin at the age of fifteen already so how are some jonins going to protect him?

"Better safe than sorry, even a single ninja can tip the battle of war" as Shikamaru looked at Shinata.

"Typical Shikamaru statement" as she thought to herself.

As they walked together Shinata could not believe that Shikamaru was handsome as a youth, not like the stuffy, lazy, tight lip, know it all from her time. Shikamaru noticed that she may look liked Hinata but she was definitely a woman he never encountered before.

* * *

As Naruto walked with Hinata to see Sakura, he knew she did not care too much for him but she kept a civil attitude toward him. As they walked to the field they looked at Sakura getting medicinal herbs for the ninjas when they get hurt. As they approached her she smiled and gave each one a hug. As Sakura told how much she had improved with the help of Tsunade and Kakashi, Naruto looked at Sakura and realized that she looked a lot stronger since they last met. As Hinata and Sakura was catching up on old times. Naruto heard Sakura ask when they were planning on being married and he saw Hinata look over and quickly changed the subject.

"Well I see the little shit and his girlfriend finally showed up, we finally have your dumb ass right where we want you. Malan, Miho come on out and kill these bitches and this son of a bitch. Malan your jutsu is suited for the Hyuuga, Miho kill that pink haired twit and make it quick, I'll take care of the 6th Hokage" as Ryoji gave a death stare at his father's killer.

"I thought you died? Oh well I guess I have to put you in the grave for real this time" as Naruto pulled out his kunai.

As Ryoji looked at Naruto his rage grew, he quickly rushed Naruto using taijutsu. Naruto countered every move that Ryoji made but could not find an opening to strike him. As they clashed Naruto could not believe that this ninja was this strong to keep up with him, he knew that his level was a little like the Sannin but this man skills was equal to his if not more. As Naruto finally connected to his jaw and sent him flying back, Naruto quickly rushed him and planted a kick to his head. As Ryoji rolled back he stared at Naruto.

"Nice kick, but don't get cocky I just got started...Bitch". He suddenly started to change and took on a form similar to the curse jutsu mark.

"How the hell did you get Orochimaru's curse seal, its likes Sasuke's unstable curse mark but for some reason yours is outputting more dark chakra than his could ever produce. Did Orochimaru give you this seal?

"No it's not a curse seal but a divine gift seal given straight to the hands of our clan by the gods, were like lions among lambs to this insignificant populace of the world even to your clan and village" said Ryoji.

As he rushed in to attack Naruto one more time, he punched Naruto in the head and kicked him in his stomach making him back up. Ryoji quickly made a hand sign that developed Naruto into complete darkness. As Naruto looked around he could not figure out what type of jutsu this was. Naruto looked around in complete darkness searching for his opponent; Naruto felt a slash across his chest and again across his side. Naruto was ready to drop to a knee but he knew if he did it would be the end of his life. As he stood back up, he pulled out his kunai and made a hand sign making four shadow clones. As each shadow clone surrounded Naruto with a kunai waiting in complete darkness for an attack, as one clone felt a slash the other quickly threw their kunai at the direction the attack occurred.

"Nice try but you will never be able to touch me; it's finally over 6th Hokage. Our family will finally be cleansed of that mark of defeat and humiliation that you stowed upon us, the Uzumaki clan will cease to exist. Time to die 6th Hokage by the hand of Kanazawa clan" as he screamed. Look at you; you don't even have the sage mode that killed my father. After I finish with you I'm going to go to the village and kill the Hokage, the Hyuuga and the Nara clans" as he finished off the rest of the clones.

Naruto felt three more slashes and could feel his blood flowing out quickly through his veins.

"_**Cub what are you doing, break his jutsu and kill this fucker. You have my power use it and show him we are the alpha male in this village. Use your new Rasengan and take his head from his got damn body"**_ howled the Kyuubi.

Naruto quickly formed six more shadow clones and mixed with them and separated each one far apart from each other.

"So you think that you can hide? That won't stop me you stupid ass son of a bitch, I can take you out with no problem your shadow clones won't be able to stand against me" as Ryoji laughed at Naruto's stupid plan.

As he struck the shadow clone it released a wind jutsu that caught him flush in the chest. Ryoji screamed and the jutsu he had performed was broken. Naruto had all his clone attack Ryoji and grabbed on to him and release his Shadow Clone Explosion that rippled through Ryoji's body that made him fall down to one knee. Naruto could not understand how he was still up and not torn apart. Naruto ran toward his victim at full speed to deliver his final blow.

Naruto formed a Rasengan that swirled with red and blue chakra that actually hummed a high pitch and vibrated into Naruto hand.

"Alright you motherfucker, I thought you were dead and I about to remedy this situation by sending you straight to hell, _**Kyuubi**_ _**Rasengan**_ motherfucker" yelled Naruto!

As Naruto caught him square in the chest, Naruto could hear Ryoji's rib break. Ryoji could see his flesh start to tear apart from Naruto's Rasengan as he yelled in pain. As he crashed into a tree he stared at Naruto with a menacing look.

"I can't believe it, you killed my father and now you killed me. You are skilled but the wounds I inflicted upon you will surely soften you up for my brother Hiroko, when he shows up he will wipe out everyone that was ever loyal to you, see you in hell 6th Hokage" as he died from his injuries.

"Why do you keep calling me 6th Hokage? Your father, who is he? I still don't understand why you're trying to kill me as Naruto looked at his injuries they were serious that most ninjas would probably die from. Naruto started to walk toward Hinata's battle but fell down and passed out from his injuries, the Kyuubi tried hard to heal him but his chakra could not heal him fast enough from the fatal cuts he received.

* * *

As Hinata looked at her opponent with her Byakugan, he was extremely muscular and tall and his chakra levels were off the charts.

As Hinata faced this gargantuan of a man, she wished that she had Sakura's opponent.

"Hmm, you are a nice looking woman, I'll just beat you half the death and then I will have my way with you, I know that idiot don't know how to satisfy a woman of your caliber said Malan. I mean sure he will be a great ninja one day but he will never be the lover I am, you'll see you'll scream like the rest in ecstasy".

"You're nothing but a rapist, come near me and I'll make sure I hit your chakra points that you will never get an erection for the rest of your life" screamed Hinata!

"Let's see you back it up you paled eyed little bitch" screamed Malan!

As Hinata rushed him she used her gentle fist to hit his chakra point, she noticed that he just let her hit him. He quickly punched her in the stomach and lifted her off the ground.

"You weren't paying attention when Ryoji said that I was suited for you did you? My chakra makes my skin hard as steel I can't be cut or hurt by a punch or even your gentle fist technique. Your husband caught me off guard and knocked the wind out of me with that jutsu, what's it called again as he thought about it. Sage Rasengan of Death, the 6th Hokage signature move of legend".

"Who are you and why do you keep talking like you're from the future? I don't know if all of you are drunk or on drugs but I intend to put you down permanently for attacking us" as Hinata caught her wind back from his punch to her stomach.

As he smiled all he thought about was how he was going to do all sorts of things to her body and that she would probably fall in love the way he had sex with her, he ignored everything and not taking anything serious about his foe. As Hinata pulled out two kunais she quickly charged him again aiming directly for his heart. As he laughed he figured she would just learn the hard way that he was impenetrable to physical attacks on his body. As Hinata cut and dodged his attacked she could not even make a scratch on his body. As Malan looked at her he punched her in the jaw, the side of the head and the back of the neck. When she fell down he quickly stepped on her chest, Hinata quickly kicked his leg and locked on to his ankle hoping break his joint. Malan fell down from the ankle lock and yelled in pain from this small frame woman who was using all her strength to break his ankle. Malan lifted himself up and tried to kick her to the side of the head, as Hinata ducked and released the hold she knew that his skin was like steel but his body when concentrated on one spot with continuous pressure he could feel pain.

"Nice you do have some skills, this will make your body even more worth the prize" as he licked his tongue out seductively at her.

Hinata made a face as though she had smelled a bad bowel movement or strong urine. Hinata rushed Malan; she quickly recovered her kunais and aimed at his joints this time hoping that part of the skin would be weaker. Malan didn't even dodge he let Hinata hit him, he grabbed Hinata by the collar, Hinata grabbed his wrist and flipped him to the ground. Malan noticed that she used a lot of throw moves, which was outstanding since she was not that tall and had a small frame. Hinata looked at him and wondered if she could go for his private part, he seemed that he love that part of the organ more than anything. As he jump kicked toward her head Hinata ducked and raised her kunai and pierced his penis, he yelled in pain then started laughing.

"You little bitch, that hurt but it didn't cut me I am well protected" as he now had the form of his curse jutsu.

Malan rushed Hinata punching her in her head, as she fell he grabbed her leg and swung her at least ten feet. Hinata rolled perfectly to braced her fall from injury, she seen that he had Sasuke's curse mark and he looked as if he grew another foot and a half. He looked at Hinata and in a blink of an eye he rushed her, Hinata blocked every move but every punch was like getting hit by a heavy stick. Hinata backed up and made a hand sign, as she backed up her fingers formed that of a talon similar of that of a hawk or eagle. Hinata quickly cut him across the face and chest that left chakra marks on his skin. Malan yelled in pain on being struck by that strange jutsu.

"What kind of jutsu is that? It's only a scratch but it feels like its burning my body to the bone. What type of ninja are you? Fuck that I'm going to kill you and then rape your cold dead body and have that Naruto watch" as he looked at her.

"This jutsu is mine and mine alone; I created it for strong opponents like you who believe that a punch and muscle can win a fight. This scratch turns your chakra into a high fever and makes you sweat and eventually make your chakra burn quicker and make that person pass out, since your chakra is derived from that curse mark your temperature should be at least be one hundred and thirty right about now" said Hinata.

Malan tried to punch her, she countered every blow he threw and vice versa. Hinata scratch and punched Malan, his hard skin was now glowing from Hinata's jutsu. Malan went crazy and forgot about using skills and just right out attacked Hinata with everything. Hinata felt every punch and was dazed from his attack. As Hinata fell back against a tree, she started breathing heavy and could barely move. Malan rushed Hinata who raised her talons at him; Malan rushed but was hit by Naruto's wind jutsu. Malan covered his eyes and backed up, Naruto noticed what he had done and jump down from the tree to see Hinata battered and bruised.

"Naruto! You're hurt badly you should let me handle this you could die from your injuries. Please let me handle this" as she begged Naruto.

"Use your elemental jutsu on his eye, I'll handle the rest" as he smiled a little at Hinata.

"Naruto Uzumaki the Fox of the Konoha, 6th Hokage, the Orange Hokage of the Leaf, all the names of one man who is a legend of the five great nation. It's going to be a pleasure to watch your bitch see you die in pain" as he looked at Naruto.

"Your body it's interesting but it has a major flaw, Hinata do it show him now "yelled Naruto!

Hinata quickly threw a kunai with her wind jutsu added to her weapon and pierced his eye, Malan screamed from the pain, his eye was missing and he was howling in great pain. Naruto made a Rasengan the size of a golf ball and rushed over to Malan and slam his miniature Rasengan into his mouth, as the Rasengan went into his mouth it hit the back of his skull and made a grapefruit size knot in the back of his head. Malan fell back his dark mark jutsu stopped the Rasengan from penetrating the back of his skull, he started to profusely bleeding from the mouth and his eyes dimmed as he passed away.

* * *

As Miho looked at his comrades, both had been killed and he had only begun to fight the pink haired ninja. He figured he would killed Sakura and finish off an already weak Naruto. As he looked at his enemy he rushed and kicked Sakura in her forehead as she rolled she took up her taijutsu stance.

"That big forehead of your make great target practice, I don't even have to come close to hit that big head" as he started laughing.

Sakura heard that and dashed at Miho with great speed and struck the ground, as she punched the ground she left a crater the size of large explosion on the ground. Miho looked at the size of the crater and could not believe that she had that much strength for such a small woman. He decided to attack from afar, he knew he had great speed to hit this woman but he had to worry about Hinata and a weak Naruto if they would get involved it could prove fatal to him. As he attacked Sakura once again he was struck by a kunai in the shoulder, as he turned around he was staring at some red eyes that he never saw before.

"I'm guessing you don't know the power of an Uchiha do you? I'm the power and the pride of the Konoha and you will be defeated by the prodigy of the Uchiha" as Sasuke moved closer to him, Miho activated his dark curse jutsu mark.

As Sasuke and Sakura attacked their foe, Miho used his speed to attack both, to his surprise Sasuke was keeping up with his speed. As Miho dodged all the attacks he knew that he had to get away, he had only heard of rumors of the Uchiha powers and he knew that he had to get away and rendezvous with his other teammates. As he ran to get away from the two, four kunais shot passed his head, he looked and saw that Shinata threw the kunais at him. As he looked at her he charged directly toward her, he noticed that the shadows started moving. He knew it was the shadow manipulator from earlier, as he jumped in the air Sasuke and Shinata jumped with him too. Shinata pulled out a long machete like sword and combined her chakra with it and slashed Miho's arm completely off. As he screamed Sasuke kicked him to the ground and Miho released a swarm of bees towards his adversaries.

"He's from the Kamizurui clan, he can controls bees" yelled Shikamaru.

As Miho ran away at top speed, as his blood spewed from his arm, he hurried to escape and to seal his wound. The others could not believe how fast he could run with a serious injury. As Shinata smiled on the outcome, she looked over to see who was the skilled ninja that helped her take out the enemy. When she turned to see who it was she noticed those sharingan eyes of his, her anger rose as she grabbed her machete and seemed prepared to attack him on the spot, she stopped and looked at her mother and father coming toward her.

"You're superb, I never saw you before, what's your name" as Sasuke looked at her with admiration on her ninja skills?

Shinata walked away and said nothing.

"Naruto, Hinata are you two alright? Naruto let me help you get to the Sakura so she can heal you" as she grabbed the two of them.

"Who the hell is that and how come she knows me Shikamaru, I know many Hyuuga and I can't recall her at all" asked Sakura?

"Just get Naruto stable, she is a friend of mine" as he looked at the battered Naruto.

As Sakura healed Naruto she kept looking at Shinata wondering why does she resembles Hinata so much and why was she so protective of Naruto and Hinata?

Shinata walked away from her mother and father and stared at Sasuke, she remembered all too well of his hateful eyes and what he tried to do when she was only five years old. She had so much personal hate for him her hands trembled with rage, she knew that the timeline needed to stay the same but she was so tempted to kill him on the spot. As they took Naruto to the hospital she stayed close to her family making sure that today she was their guardian angel.

Next time: Shinata's flash back on Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4: Shinata's Flasback

As Shinata laid in the bed that Shikamaru let her use, she could not get the memory out of her head when she met Sasuke Uchiha. He had haunted her dreams for years on the torment he caused for her personally. She closed her eyes and thought of that day that scarred her for life.

* * *

"Hey auntie Sakura, I'm glad you came over to play with me, all of my brothers and sisters are at grandpa's house trying to train in the gentle fist. They wouldn't let me come saying I have to learn the basics before I fight, but they let Kiyoshi practice and he's just seven. All of these guards won't even play with me, there are ten of them and none of them won't play ninja with me" said the five year old Shinata.

"Ten? I only count three" as Sakura smiled at her.

"There are two on the roof, three out in the backyard, two out in front porch and three in here as she smiled at her auntie.

Sakura was real impressed on how well she could detect the presence of the ANBU at such an early age, even the ninja who overheard were impressed by her. As Sakura grabbed the little girls hand she went to the back room and told Shinata that she would practice with her and play ninja with her also. As Shinata had fun playing with her, she heard an alarm and people screaming. Sakura ran to the window to see what was going on, she ran quickly and picked up Shinata and ran to another room and hid her and told stay put and to keep quiet. Sakura ran to the other room and there was explosion, Shinata heart raced with terror on being left alone. As she stood hidden the wait was killing her, she decided that she would run to find her grandpa who would protect her from harm. As she ran to the front of the house she saw bodies strewn throughout the mansion, fear took control of her body and she could barely move. As she approached she saw her aunt Sakura squaring off against a red eyed fiend that had a dead ANBU by the throat in the air as he looked at her aunt.

"Where are the children of Naruto and Hinata? They must die; their lives will interfere with my plans for the future. The Senju are the only ones that can stand against the Uchiha clan so they must be exterminated for my clan to reign over all, if you want to live give me the children and me and my ninjas will leave" as Sasuke approached Sakura.

"You can't be serious? I will never let you harm them; they are our future for the Konoha. Why Sasuke? Naruto was your friend, your part of this village why try to destroy us we are still your family and friends"?

"I have no friends, I have no family, only deceit from the Konoha which I intend to rectify the mistake the Konoha inflicted upon my clan and brother. I see that one child of Naruto is here, I'll start with her" as Sasuke moved toward the little girl.

Sakura looked and seen Shinata and rushed to stop his attack, Sakura grabbed Shinata and jumped to a higher ledge and dropped Shinata off and went back to attack Sasuke. As he looked at her he knew she had become stronger than he thought possible. Sasuke pulled out his sword and Sakura pulled out her two kunais, with blinding speed they both clashed their weapons upon each other. Shinata could barely keep up with their movements; Sasuke with his sharingan could see that her moves were precise and that he would have to go all out to kill her. Sakura use her superior strength to overpower Sasuke but his speed was intense, she dodged most of the sword slashes and thrust but she knew that she had to live if Shinata was to survive. Sasuke used his chidori with his bladed and cut Sakura's kunai and part of her face down by her eye to her chin. Sakura backed up but did not let out a scream at all; she got back into her stance and prepared to attack Sasuke once again.

"You have become strong Sakura, but this little exhibition is over you already lost and the child is dead. Face it Sakura save yourself and you will live to fight another day" as he gave a condescending glare at her.

"You never once really took the time to get to know me? You should know that I would die for my friends children, I would die for the safety of the village, the will of fire will burns for the next generation and I will not let you extinguish our legacy because of your hatred" as Sakura ignored the pain in her face.

Sasuke sprinted toward her and to his surprise she blocked and connected a punch to his head that almost decapitated him. Sakura continued to attack her former friend and lover to save Shinata, Sakura nearly pierced the heart of her former lover. As they continued to clash weapons Sasuke penetrated Sakura's stomach with his blade, Sakura still never made a sound and pulled the blade from her stomach and prepared to attack again. Sasuke had to admit she had courage beyond belief he raised his sword combined with his chidori and aimed it at Sakura's head. Out of nowhere Shinata's father appeared and caught the sword and released the chidori jutsu energy out of his free hand and directed to the nearby wall.

"You killed many ninjas today Sasuke and you even took the eye of Kakashi, why?

"Kakashi wasn't a true Uchiha his every breath and use of the my clans ability was an insult to my ancestors, the ninja that stood in my way were here to protect a Senju, that was their crime and now it's time for you to die Uzumaki" as he gave a emotionless retort.

"No only you die this day, the last Uchiha will part the world of the living, good bye old friend as you part this world think of the atrocities you committed" as Naruto gave a couple of hands signs and so did Sasuke.

Shinata could not remember anything after that except a blinding light and a heat that was so intense she blackout for a minute. When she woke up her father had a puncture hole in his chest and bleeding badly, Sasuke was screaming in pain, her father removed his eyes from his head. Naruto staggered to Sakura and picked her up and then came to get his daughter trying to convince a five year old little girl that everything was alright and that she was safe and that he was in good condition. The little girl cried so hard on seeing her father bleeding that she forgot everything else, Naruto personal guards came and started to perform healing jutsu on Sakura and him. Naruto laid down and closed his eyes and was still talking to his daughter telling her daddy just tired and that he needs to close his eyes to sleep for awhile. As she started to cry more Hinata came in with her older siblings rush to her and held onto her tightly and all of them went to see their father and Sakura together. Her older sister Kimi was there to hold her hand along with her twin brother Tasamine, Kana who was born right after the twins and Kiyoshi who was just two years older than Shinata. That day Shinata saw her father injured and was in the hospital for a month and Sakura who face was deformed because of Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura now had to use a henge the rest of her life to hide her deformity, Shinata remembered when she first seen her without using the henge. The scar left a deep crevice in her face her eye was pale almost dead looking with yellow around the edges, but most of all she was missing some flesh of the top of her head and she could only see about fifty percent from her damaged eye. From that day Shinata was proud to call Sakura auntie because she risked everything to keep her safe.

* * *

As Shinata laid in the bed she could not wait to see her father and mother at the hospital tomorrow, but she still had such rage that would not vanish from Sasuke Uchiha presence. She knew that even after all of that Sasuke used the eye of Kakashi and continued to be a serious threat to her village and family in the future.


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble in Paradise

As Naruto was wrapped in surgical dressing around his chest and some part of his face, he had his arm in a sling looking at everyone. As Shinata walk in the hospital to visit Naruto and Hinata, all eyes were on her, Sakura, Neji, Sasuke, Tenten and Tsunade could not take their eyes off her. No one said a thing, and then Naruto spoke.

"Okay Shinata, I want to know everything that's going on. These ninjas that attack have Orochimaru curse mark or similar to it, its stronger and make the user faster but somehow it's very different from Sasuke's curse mark, so the question is who performed this jutsu and is it Orochimaru or someone else'' said a serious sounding Naruto?

"I don't know" she said quietly.

"Bullshit, they attack you and you don't know anything about theses ninjas? And another thing since no one else won't recognize the elephant in the living room, why do you look like Hinata? Don't even bother to say it's just random coincidence because it's not. These ninjas keep talking like they are from the future calling me 6th Hokage, the Demon Fox and recognizing Hinata as well saying the wife of the Hokage? Either you start talking now or we put you out of the village" said Naruto whose anger started to rise.

"Tenten did he just say that he was married to Hinata and that he was the 6th Hokage as Neji looked at her?

"Yeah that's what I heard too. I thought they would travel the world together until they were least in there eighties" as Tenten listened deep to Naruto and his conversation.

"Naruto I'm still Hokage right now not you, Shinata will stay in the village, everyone out except for Shikamaru and Shinata we have much to discuss".

"Damn it was just getting interesting, but are you sure you and Sasuke never saw that girl before" asked Tenten?

"I would remember someone like her, she is extremely skilled, well equipped, and sexy as they come" Sasuke just realized what he said and out loud so everyone including Sakura heard.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and felt a deep hurting feeling on being considered less than a woman than Shinata.

"Idiot she maybe the enemy and you're looking at her like she some living breathing sex doll, did you notice she looks like Hinata, so you think Hinata sexy"?

"She is cute but this woman is a way different kind of Hyuuga, look at her build, she has an hour shape glass figure, nice boobs just right, very long dark hair and the most beautiful eyes a Hyuuga could have, their ocean blue. Sorry if I offend you Neji but the Hyuuga's have eyes that literally give me the creeps" as he continued to go on about Shinata.

"Sasuke you're such an asshole as Sakura" pushed him to the side to leave the building"

Tenten knew that Sasuke must really like this woman because as long as she knew him he never seemed interested in any girls not even his loyal fan girl followers. She felt really bad for Sakura, she been having a crush on Sasuke as long as she could remember and in one encounter Sasuke was smitten with love with Shinata.

"What the hell is her problem? Damn she acts like she is mad or something" as Sasuke frowned about being pushed.

"Damn you really are clueless about the way Sakura feels about you" said Neji?

"You're the one to talk" as Tenten crossed her arms and stared at him.

"What? As Neji wondered what that statement meant.

* * *

"Okay grandma what's going on? Who is she and what did the Konoha get itself into this time" asked Naruto sounding pigheaded?

Shinata could not believe her father was such a jerk at eighteen; he was disrespectful, rude, and arrogant and downright aggravating. As long as she could remember he was always respectful and caring and never said anything wrong to be considered an asshole.

"Naruto is right, she looks like me and yet she is so familiar like I know her and Naruto feels it as well. Is she using some sort of unknown jutsu to make us feel that we can trust her? Is it her face that makes us feel like she is a friend, what's going on lord Hokage" as Hinata looked at her?

"I don't have any answers but so far I think that we can trust her, these ninjas aren't after her but you Naruto. They believe that you and Hinata are a threat to the future. We can't let the others get involved, Naruto you must leave with Shinata and go somewhere and hide until I can come up with something" as Tsunade put her hand on her chin to think of some place to send them.

"Hell no you're not sending Naruto away with some strange woman that looks like me! Naruto is my fiancée and you want some other woman to protect him instead of me! This is unacceptable, if he leaves I leave as well" as Hinata stood up to face the Hokage.

"Hinata! What the hell? You're hanging around Naruto way too much you picked up all of his attitude and his loud mouth". Tsunade met Hinata two years ago and she was shy and timid barely squeaked out any words at all, now she was just as loud like Naruto.

Naruto looked most shocked of all, he just stared at her and laid back in the bed and covered his face.

"These two just can't be my parents? My mom never raised her voice that way and never showed that much disrespect in her life" as she looked at Hinata.

"Lady Hokage, if you don't mind me talking out of line, the Sand village is where I can get a lead on what to do next. I have about a week and then the Kanazawa brothers will come to the Konoha looking for Naruto" as Shinata looked at Tsunade.

"Why there in the Sand village and why two weeks" asked Tsunade?

"A man named Keisuke can help me get more answers and then by that time I can come up with a plan to defeat the Kanazawa clan "as Shinata didn't sound too confident.

"Well I will be healed in a couple of days; I guess we can go to the Sand village to talk to Garra and his siblings. Hell I want to know how the Kazekage Garra is doing; the last time we met he wanted to kill me. I guess I will have to use a disguise to get into the village" as Naruto got from under the covers and started stretching.

"Wait you're not friends? I thought you two were like blood brothers as Shinata looked confused?

"Blood brothers? Are you drunk, he hates my guts and probably wants to spill my blood or kill me on sight, come to think about it since you look like Hinata he probably will kill you too. So we have to be real quiet like and get into the village and see your friend" said Naruto.

"Or I could send you on diplomatic campaign that gives you immunity, a peace treaty with the Sand that takes place in four days, you can leave with Hiashi Hyuuga that way no one will attack you from the Sand village" said Tsunade rolling her eyes at Naruto.

"Since when does my father do this kind of work? He usually involved with clan politics not something this big" said Hinata?

"Well lately the Konoha have a lot on their plate and Hiashi stepped up to give me a hand, I will get the paper work together so all three of you can go there in peace" said Tsunade.

"You mean four, they need my help and if things get out of control at least you will have someone who will ask questions first before he throws a punch" as he looked at Naruto.

Tsunade nodded but was unsure if she should let Shikamaru take that risk. If Shinata was from the future and Shikamaru gets killed what would be the backlash for Naruto's future and the Konoha's. As everyone parted Shinata and Shikamaru left at the same time, on the way out they ran into Sasuke.

No one noticed that there was a bee, buzzing around hearing the whole conversation and returned to its master to give the information to him.

"Shinata is it? I like the way you handled yourself yesterday, would you like to exchange moves and stances" as Sasuke tried not sounding to eager to meet her.

"What the hell, Sasuke is interested in Shinata. Talking about something unattainable he has a better chance of holding a star in his hand as he laughed to himself. Sasuke I'm sorry but me and Shinata have a lot of work and planning in the next couple of days" as Shikamaru tried to get Shinata away from Sasuke.

"Oh yeah, got a mission? To where if you don't mind me asking" as Sasuke looked at Shinata with extreme delight?

"The Sand village, so we will see you in one week" as he pushed Shinata out of the door.

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru and figured he liked her also, if Shikamaru wanted a challenge for Shinata time, he got it as Sasuke watch the two leave out the door.

* * *

"Hinata these ninjas are on a Kage level, Ryoji kept talking about the Kazanawa clan. I heard of them before, they are from the Cloud village but they're from a very small clan, the leader of the clan name was Tovar Kazanawa. He was a good man, Jiraiya liked him a lot. So after we leave the Sand I say we head over to the Cloud village and talk to him about these strange characters that want me dead" as he came over to Hinata and kissed her passionately.

As they heard someone clearing their throats and stopped to see who it was, as they looked it was Hiashi and Zaizun looking at a half naked Naruto. Zaizun shook his head and left the room.

We need to talk; do you know who that was who left said Hiashi sounding pissed off?

You mean old man Zaizun? He looks like an old goat with that ridiculously long beard, I met him, he got punched for being a smart ass" as Naruto started laughing.

"You punched the elder Hyuuga are you crazy Naruto! As Hinata and Hiashi said it in unison?

"I never said I hit him at all"

You said he got punched" said Hinata?

"Yeah by Jiraiya not me, he called me a barbarian, aggravating, bad blood for the clan. Jiraiya went on to explain that my heritage goes further back than the Hyuuga clan and that must have ticked off Zaizun. He started insult after insult toward me and Jiraiya and the next thing I know Jiraiya decked him one. Zaizun said that was the last straw but Jiraiya said they would have a meeting with the Hokage and he dropped the incident and left "as Naruto started laughing again.

Hiashi just shook his head," I talked to lady Tsunade she said there will be four of us going to the Sand village, I need to talk to you about your engagement".

"What about it" as Hinata looked worried?

As Hiashi went on to tell them what the elders came up with and that they need to settle down and be married and be loyal to the Konoha.

"I have no intentions of moving to the Konoha, if I have kids they will treat them bad and tell them I'm some sort of monster? No thanks, me and Hinata can go somewhere else to live" as he got back into his bed.

"I'm not moving to another village Naruto, these are our friends and family. You like Tsunade, Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke why not live here" as Shinata eyes saddened?

"I have a bad history here and if we have children that legacy will be passed down to them, do you want that Hinata? At a new village we can give our children a true legacy of me and you "as Naruto looked at Hinata.

Hinata got up and walked to the door, "I made changes for you Naruto, you should remember that. This is not just your life it's ours" as she walked out the door.

Naruto was shocked; Hinata never said anything about coming back to the Konoha to live. He stood there for the first time not knowing what to do. Hiashi looked at Naruto and patted him on the back.

"No one can make you do anything you don't want to, you must decide for yourself if this is what you want. If not you must let Hinata go and have her marry someone else. Oh and by the way the elders picked Sasuke Uchiha if you decide not to take Hinata for a bride anymore" as Hiashi walked out the door.

Naruto knew if he moved back it would be the same kind of treatment and even worse if he had a kid what would the parents tell their kids about his child. The more he thought about it, the more he knew he had to let Hinata go even if was to Sasuke.


	6. Chapter 6:Return to the Sand Village

As Naruto trained for the next two days nonstop, he could not believe he would have to let Hinata out of his life. She was the only thing he ever dreamed of in a woman but the thought of living in the Konoha was too much pain for him, even more than losing Hinata. Every time he thought she was out of his mind for a minute he would think about her and try to concentrate to get her out of his mind. It had gotten so bad that he started having day flashes of her and Sasuke making love and having kids, which drove him really crazy with grief. As he decided to take a break from training he went to the ramen shop to get something to eat. As he sat there Shinata approached him.

"What is your problem? Everyone keeps looking for you and you disappear, do you know how dangerous that is? You should be more considerate for your teammates, there are ninjas that want you dead and you pulled this kind of bullshit" as Shinata became more angry!

"Damn are you my mom? Relax I have things on my mind, so let me eat in peace" as Naruto placed his order.

"Yeah that's another thing why is Hinata upset? What did you say or do to my moth…friend? As Shinata almost said her mother.

"I have to part ways with her; I can't come back to the village and live. This village and its people are the cruelest people I have ever encountered. I could never raise a family here so they could torture my love ones" as he gave a blank stare at the wall in front of him.

The first thing Shinata thought was the future was changing because of her and the Kazanawa clan, she knew she had to intervene at this instant.

"You love this village don't you? Even if you didn't, you love Hinata right? To me it seems you want to take the easy way out. Hinata doesn't care what anyone thinks except you, she traveled with you for years and you can't take in consideration how your actions hurt her deeply" as Shinata was ready to start screaming.

"Lower your voice, I love Hinata very much and the thought of anyone in this village treating her bad would make me die a little inside everyday. Maybe she need status, that's why the council said if I don't take her as a bride, that an arrange marriage to Sasuke Uchiha would take place. I rather have her take that status of a Uchiha than that of a jinchūriki and….."

Before Shinata knew it she slugged Naruto so hard that he flew out of the chair and onto the ground.

"Sasuke is a vile and loathsome human being, he has no honor and he is not the man you are. If being a jinchūriki means being like you I would wear it as a badge of honor as she unclenched her fist. You're not doing this for Hinata you're doing it because you're afraid, you're doing it because it's quicker to give up. I thought you were a fighter to the end no matter how impossible it looks. Being a hero starts with not hurting the ones you love and you hurt Hinata, so what are you going to do" as Shinata eyes literally turned red which Naruto saw and could not believe. As she calmed down they went back to ocean blue.

"Nice punch, I never been hit like that before especially by the fairer sex as he chuckled. You really seem to care about Hinata, I guess you're right about me being scared. But if you who just met Hinata are willing to stand up for her like you did by punching someone who could put you in a body bag in a minute I guess I could be the man Hinata needs" as he picked himself up, he could see that she may look like Hinata but she was to tom boyish and could slug harder than a man. As Naruto bowed he went to talk to Hinata about what laid heavy on his heart.

* * *

As the mission began Hinata and Naruto were in a better mood, in fact everyone noticed and was glad they were back to the usual love birds. As they traveled to the Sand village they could not believe they were actually going to talk to Garra the Kazekage who tried to kill them at the chunin exams. As they traveled Hiashi felt very uncomfortable having Shinata next to him. He heard rumors of how much she looked like his daughter but the rumors should have actually said they were twins.

As they rested they only had a half day to travel. Naruto decided to take the time to practice his skills and asked Hinata to join him. Hinata said the traveling made her a little sick and that they would practice together another time. As he looked around he asked where did Shinata go? Shikamaru informed him that she went to go practice and that she should be back in while. Naruto thought that was dangerous and decided to go check up on her. As he searched he came to a little camp looking like a bunch of refugees that had escaped from being tortured. As he looked he saw Shinata.

"Let these people go, I don't want to hurt you but if I must I will. Let them leave in peace I'm begging you" as she looked in horror of all the children screaming and the soldiers trying to grab the women they wanted. Shinata knew she could mess up the time line but she could not sit back and watch things come to such a horrific sight.

"Well aren't you a beautiful sight I was just going to take theses to women and have little fun, but I going take you also and have all three of you live up to my juvenile fantasy. Don't worry her husband over there is tied up, he doesn't mind if I sleep with his wife and daughter" as he laughed.

"I hate to do this but if you so much as touch them I will cut your got damn balls off and feed them to you" as Shinata pulled out her machete like sword.

"Hey boss, I think the bitch thinks she can take out all fourteen of us? She will be fun to rape when she sees that she should have never opened that mouth of hers" said the rat looking man.

"Don't bruise her to much I don't like screwing bruised up women, get her and put her in my tent" said the fat hairy tattooed man.

As Naruto was about to step in and intervene, something inside of him told him to just watch the outcome. As one soldier came and put his hand on Shinata shoulder she grabbed it so quick and broke his wrist, Naruto could not fully see the movement but it was a blur. As the man howled in pain, another soldier came and pulled out his sword and attacked Shinata, Shinata easily blocked his sword with her machete and sliced him across the leg and arm and then stabbed him on his foot. The soldiers looked none wanted to go near her. The leader ordered them to attack but they stayed frozen in fear.

'You cowards, I'll kill this bitch and none of you touch these women to get some sex since you can't handle a little girl as he frowned on the cowardice of his men. You little bitch, you ruined my threesome I'm going to put your head up on that post so these refugees will fear me for the rest of their lives. As he pulled out his sword he waved it with great accuracy and speed. I used to be a samurai for my country now prepare yourself" as the fat tattooed man looked at her.

Shinata threw her sword in the ground and took three steps away from it. Naruto wondered what the hell she was doing?

"You amateur, your good as dead now as he rushed her".

As he rushed toward Shinata he swiped at her and noticed that she almost literally disappeared, as he turned around he saw a spinning orb in her hand.

"Rasengan" as she connected to the chest of the fat tattooed man.

As he went spinning into one of the carriages, the soldiers let go of the hostages and started to run. The refugees came and bowed down in front her thanking her so graciously on saving them and their children.

"Impossible, there are only two who know that technique, who are you? Are you an angel come to punish me or a demon that comes to welcome me to hell" said the fat tattooed man?

"Neither, I'm a woman that wants to kill you but I can't, but if you come around this refugee camp again it will be me that sends you to hell" as Shinata walked away and untied the husband to be reunited with his family.

Naruto could not believe his eyes, she knew the Rasengan and she was very skilled. He looked and saw Shinata heading toward him he quickly ran to escaped her sight. As he was far enough away from her he tried to come up with the answers on how she was able to master a technique that was handed down from his father to Jiraiya to him. He started to think the Kazanawa clan that had attacked him kept saying that they were from the future and that Hinata was his wife, it only made sense that they could have children but he knew that time travel was impossible. The more he thought about Shinata the more it made sense, she was overprotective of Hinata, she knew when the Kazanawa clan would attack, she had his color eyes except when she got angry they turned red just like his. Naruto really started think hard now, if Shinata is his daughter and they kill him she will never be born. He was so distracted he almost passed the carriage he was so deep in thought.

"Naruto –kun are you okay asked Hinata? You look very distracted; you didn't get enough training done"?

"Yeah I got enough just thinking about going to the Sand village, that's all " as Naruto sat next to Hinata by the fire.

As Shinata came back she looked at her mother and father sitting by the fire holding hands. It was just like when she was little they showed each other how much they cared to the whole world.

"So how was your practice" said Naruto?

"It was good but I going to eat and relax by the fire" as she took a seat next to Hiashi who just kept staring at his daughter pseudo.

As they went to sleep, Naruto went and laid next to the carriage instead of by Hinata. He didn't want Hiashi to choke or hit his chakra points so he stayed his distance. Hinata understood even though both were eighteen years old.

* * *

As they woke up and left for the Sand village, everyone was quiet the whole trip nervous about the treaty and how the Kazekage would react to their presence. Once they reach the gates of the Sand village Naruto seen an old face and waved at her.

"Hey Kimko, how are you doing" asked Naruto?

The woman looked confused and asked just who he was. Naruto forgot that she only knew the alias of Mikado Tae Shin when he lived in the Sand village. As he told her he visited before and they spoke, she apologized and greeted him properly. As they continued to the Kazekage council hall, Naruto told the driver to make a detour. As they approached an abandoned house Naruto stared at the house feeling nostalgia from his past.

"This is where I stayed when I left the Konoha, this is where my hate grew and my desire for revenge fester here for a year" as he grabbed Hinata's hand.

"You lived in the Sand village and you ran away from the village? I didn't know that as Shinata looked at him.

"Long story, let's go I just had to look at this old place one more time" as they got back into the carriage and headed to see the Kazekage.

As they entered to see the Kazekage, they were greeted by Temari who looked directly at Naruto.

"So Naruto Uzumaki, or do you prefer another name? I have one thing to tell you if you step out of line, you're dead. I don't know why they sent an assassin to a delegation but be warned I want you dead and I'm itching just to take you out" as she stared at Naruto.

"Well I don't want to kill you so let's just bury the hatchet and move on" as Naruto kept walking not even looking at Temari.

"How about I bury my fan straight up your ass, you are not welcomed to see the Kazekage , so why don't you go fuck off" said Temari!"

"Now , now temper temper, why don't we just go to a museum and look around, it seems that your not welcome here and we don't want to offend the Kazekage since he was so gracious to let us visit. Tell me where is the history museum located at around here" as Shikamaru played peace maker?

"Good idea it's just the street on the left, lord Hyuuga will please follow me as she cut her eyes at Naruto and lifted her middle finger at him.

"She's not mad much" as Hinata started to laugh at her antics.

* * *

As they walked inside the museum Shinata asked to speak to the curator Keisuke, as the young man went to get him, they looked around at all of the old stuff. As Keisuke looked at the ninjas he got kind of nervous but still went to talk to them. Shinata looked at him he was only about thirty-four years old, in her time he was a scrawny old man who ribs showed.

"Yes, how can I help you" as he looked at them?

"Can we speak in private? Naruto, Hinata do you mind if me and Shikamaru asked the curator some questions we will be right out if you don't mind" asked Shinata?

"Go on I want to look around anyways" as he grabbed Hinata's hand.

As Shikamaru and Shinata followed him to the back and took a seat, the curator smiled and asked them what kind of questions that they needed answered.

"I want you to tell me about the Tears of the Dragon, if someone goes back in time how do you stop them from changing the past and how can you get back to the future" as Shinata looked at him?

"That is one strange question, the answer is if something changed in the past it will affect the future no matter how small. The only way to keep the future the same is to stop yourself or people from leaving in the first place. The Tears of the Dragon is said to keep people who are from a different time to remember all realities past/ present/ future. The ones who don't possess the tears will remember nothing it will be just life as they know it" as he looked at Shinata.

"What if I told you that I was from the future and that you told me to seek you out? Would there be a way to keep the future the same? Actually not only me but nine others came back, three the first trip and then some more two week later and then the rest two months later how could I go back to the future without the tears and stop them" asked Shinata?

"Have you stolen my notes and read them? Well I think that this conversation is over get out of my office now! Before I call security on you.

Shinata showed him three of the Dragon tears.

"How did you get those? Have you stolen those from my museum, no you couldn't have I only have one and you have three. Tell me how many are there "asked Keisuke?

"Eight" said Shinata.

He knew from his research she was right, everyone thought it was seven and that it took enormous amount of human chakra to pull it off. He knew it would take eight people with strong chakra or some jinchūriki to make it actually work

Keisuke covered his mouth on Shinata's answer. He looked as though he was ready to cry. As he sat back down he told Shinata not to leave out any details about what happened. As she told him about the portal and how he begged her not to let them change the past, he listened in horror about it all.

"I see, I'm glad you didn't use any type of jutsu when you were in the portal you could have been vaporized. See the portal concentrate on chakra, spirit energy and the Dragon tears, any kind of spark jutsu or explosion inside that void is like a big bang theory it let loose energy inside that void that nothing can survive, I mean nothing. The dragon tears it lets out its own energy to open the portal, a different type of energy would offset it. The only way to get back to your time is to get all eight dragon tears and think about the time you left in the present or minutes before you activated the Dragon tears in the future. If done correctly only you will remember everything and the people in the past won't remember you or what you did and history will stay intact" said Keisuke?

As Shinata and Shikamaru asked more questions, they finally realized they had enough answers to get an idea how to end this.

"By the way since it was nine of you instead of eight my calculations says it will not be two weeks for the second time travelers but a week and for the third time travelers a month, there was more chakra in the void to make it to the destination quicker" as he looked at the two of them.

"Damn that means we have less than three days to get back to the Konoha to deal with these bastards "said Shikamaru.

* * *

As they went back to the hall to get Naruto and Hinata they told them that they had to leave quickly to get back to the Konoha. As they ran to tell Hiashi that they were leaving eight assassins stopped their pace and asked where Mikado Tae Shin was.

"Why are you looking for me" asked Naruto?

"You're not him! Mikado is dark haired not a blonde with blue eyes. Tell me where he's at and you might live "said the old crippled man.

"Wait I know you, you're Shindo the Headhunter, the one I defeated in a tournament when I was thirteen. The years haven't been kind to you have they" said Naruto?

"Shut the hell up you're not him, you're just someone who using his name, for that I'm going to have the Eight Devils of the Sand kill you for wasting my time, then I'm going to kill that son of bitch from the Kamizurui clan for lying to me".

"I see it's the one who got his arm cut off by Shinata, he must have had his bees following us and listening to every word we said, it's a safe bet he knows about the others coming" said Shikamaru.

"Hey Shindo is this the Mikado you're looking for" as Naruto had the Kyuubi change his hair color black and his eyes. Shinata looked over and could not believe her eyes; she never knew that he could change his hair color and eyes with a single thought.

"It is you, after all these years of searching I finally found you. You took away my arm and both legs, so I trained these assassins to kill you and to make a quick dollar. You will make my existence worthwhile when I see you cut up into tiny little pieces I can feed to my dogs to" as Shindo gave the order to attack.

Everyone separate into two's Shikamaru and Shinata keep each other covered and make sure that you don't get yourself killed or your partner" said Naruto.

Both Hinata and Shinata activated their Byakugan to take out the assassins, Shikamaru pulled out a couple of kunais and waited patiently for an attack. As they attacked many had small swords and some had wooden pole staffs to take out the enemy.

As they attacked the women first thinking it would be easier, both the Hyuuga's charged and struck the assassin with two swords. Hinata struck his torso and legs and Shinata attacked his chakra point in his head. Naruto moved so swift he used his wind jutsu and took out three of the assassins. Shikamaru grabbed four of the assassins with his _**shadow strangulation jutsu **_as they struggled for oxygen they dropped their weapons and passed out. As the last assassin looked at the four of them, he dropped his weapon and ran.

"Coward get back over here and kill them! I trained you bastards like my sons and you all failed, you're all worthless scum" as he kept screaming more obscenities at his assassins.

"Well , well, looks like you still didn't learn from last time. Let's see last time I defeated you using the _**shadow clone explosion**_ right? As three shadow clones came out of nowhere they latched onto Shindo.

"No not again " screamed Shindo?

"Shadow Clone Explosion" screamed Naruto!

As Shindo waited for the blast to occur all he saw was the shadow clones disappeared and made a puff of smoke.

"Gotcha" as Naruto smiled and started laughing.

"You son of a bitch how dare you do something like that! How much more insult are you going to dish out to me? Just kill me so I can die a warriors death" as he bowed down.

"You're an assassin, not a warrior, don't ever come after me again or I will dish out some more humiliation to you" as he ran with his comrades to get back to the village.

"Before we go back we need to stop at the cloud village, I need to talk to the leader of Kazanawa clan to see if they can shed some light on this situation" as they continued to run.

Shinata knew that was a bad idea but she knew Naruto would never be persuaded not to go. As they got into the carriage and headed to their destination.


	7. Chapter 7: The Curse Mark Demon Revealed

As they made it to the Cloud village, Shikamaru and Shinata thought that it was a bad idea. Both of them knew that if Naruto kept digging for answers that he would figure out that Shinata was his daughter and the truth would unfold itself to him. As they traveled to see the clan leader, the country side was one of the most beautiful parts of the country they had seen since visiting. Most of the time it was usually dark and eerie and storming, but this village it seemed nicer than the rest of the part of the country. Shinata had been here to this village but only through war time and it was called the Lover of Death village. This is where everything started with genocide and the execution of politicians and religious leaders; this gave Shinata a cold shudder on being in the village. As Naruto walked to his destination, he seen the house he visited with Jiraiya about two years ago.

"Naruto when did you visit here without me, I met to ask you that earlier because I was with you for the last three years" asked Hinata?

"Well you went to go visit the Konoha and Jiraiya ask me to go and help an old friend who was being attacked by a group of mercenaries in his village. He wanted me to help secure this part of the land for safety" as he looked at Hinata.

As they reached the clan compound he was greeted by Tovar and his youngest son Shou, Shinata could not believe it, Shou was the father of Hiroko who came and greeted her father as a friend. He was just a little older than her father maybe twenty-five and he was a muscular specimen of a man, he was around six foot three and about two hundred and fifteen pounds of muscle. He had a serious look and stared directly at Hinata and smiled, Shinata looked at him with a rage but had to calm herself, he wasn't evil yet she thought.

"Naruto Uzumaki what a surprise, so you came to visit an old friend have you" as he smiled at Naruto?

"I'm sorry I wished it was but I have a couple of questions that concern your clan, it seems some rogue ninjas are using the Kazanawa clan name and attacking me and Hinata for their own personal reason. They only keep saying for the pride of Kazanawa clan that I must die" as Naruto kept explaining.

"So a ninja from a foreign land now wants to accuse us of treachery? Just like the Konoha people believing that their always right and other countries are always plotting against them" as Shou now started to show extreme disrespect toward Naruto.

"Shou watch your mouth, Naruto came here and helped us before or did you forget? Naruto is a guest and will be treated with the up most respect now go check on my grandson and leave me to talk to Naruto" as he pointed to his son to leave.

As Naruto left with Tovar to talk in private, the rest of his comrades followed him to the clan leader's office. As Naruto told him about all that had happened and that each one were highly skilled, Naruto left out the part about them having the curse jutsu mark. As Tovar tried to convince them he had no idea who these men were and that it was someone using the name to get them involved in an unprovoked war to exterminate his clan. He explained that his brother is now the general of the Cloud military and they may be trying to use that against his clan. Naruto knew that he was an honest man and took his word for it. As he got up he insisted that they stay for dinner and leave in the morning. Shikamaru thought it would be better because if they left in the evening they would have to fight off bandits, wild animals and even that bee manipulator ninja that got away earlier. As Naruto teammates left he walked outside to talk more privately with his friend.

"So you're a grandfather? Congratulations may I ask the name" as Naruto smiled?

"Hiroko but he's been sick lately along with his mother, he's only four months old, and I pray that they get well soon.

Naruto flinched at that name, he wondered how can a newborn baby with the same name been circulating since he met those ninjas and Shinata. He figured he would asked to see his friends grandson if he refused he would sneak in to see this baby Hiroko.

"My son Shou has been traveling lately trying to get support for our village to stop more mercenaries from showing up. He actually defeated six of them and sent them back with their tails between their legs. The villagers seems to have more respect for the younger brother than the eldest, through tradition the eldest son is suppose to inherit clan leader but lately I think that may change. Sure he's a hot head but his skills are the best seen in a generations to come, I must take that into consideration for what's best for my clan" as he looked perplexed over the situation.

* * *

As Naruto and his companions sat at the table with the Kazanawa clan and talked about everything from new moves and to the new Kazekage from the Sand village. Naruto looked at Shinata; he noticed just how scared she truly was. It looked as though she was about to be executed as she looked around, Naruto motioned for her to meet him outside. As he left first out the door he waited for a few minutes until she showed. As she came he had asked Shinata to look around the compound with him at night and that he would inform Hinata and she would inform Shikamaru. Once they got the game plan together they sat back down at the table and continued their conversations.

As the night fell quickly, Naruto told Hinata to pair with Shikamaru for tonight because he needed to ask Shinata some questions and he would have a better time getting them if it was just the two of them. Hinata reluctantly agreed to Naruto's term. As they prepared Naruto and Hinata met Shinata and Shikamaru outside they told them to find Shou's wife and child. Shikamaru shook his head, telling Naruto if they got caught it would look like an assassination attempt on the clan leader's family. Naruto told them it was just a reconnaissance mission only and no weapons were to be carried. Shikamaru looked at Naruto and thought he was finally using his head. As Hinata left with Shikamaru she watched Naruto leave with her look alike and put her head down feeling sad that he chose Shinata to be his partner instead of her. As both teams searched high and low, Naruto was about to give up when he felt a familiar chakra that was coming from a barn of all places. As he walked to the barn he stood there and concentrated all of his chakra to find it, as he pinpointed it he walked over and lifted a hidden door under the floor. As they walked down they could tell that the barn was just a hideout for what was truly going on. It was an undercover medical lab use for experiments. As Shinata and Naruto looked at the beds they saw Shou's family laying down in a coma like state. Naruto noticed that the wife and baby curse jutsu was visible over half their bodies.

"Look Shinata his wife and child have the curse marks, I don't know if a baby could survive such a jutsu? It's lethal to everyone only a small percentage can survive it, the rest die from it" as Naruto rubbed Shou's wife head.

"Why did he do this to his family? He gave them both the dark mark; if he knew a small percentage survives why take that chance? As she looked at the documents she covered her mouth. The jutsu was given to her before she was pregnant and so was Shou's dark mark. They are trying to make a super strong ninja, both of their dark marks was passed down to their child.

Shinata finally unraveled the mystery that evaded her village for years; no one would have figured it out in centuries. It was a gene experiment to gain more power for their clan. As they looked at the family lying comatose, Shinata felt sympathy for the child.

Shinata started to think of the similarities between her clan and the Kazanawa clan, her father explained that when he was younger that her mother laid injured and he grabbed her and the Kyuubi healed her. He told Shinata that the Kyuubi poured his chakra into her and changed certain things in her body. He said that Hinata chakra grew more and her speed increased, at first they thought she just trained hard and her stamina and speed increased. But when she had the twins, he noticed how much chakra they had; it was already considered their chakra exceeded that of a jonin. He looked shamed when he told her and begged her to use the power to protect not to harm. She knew that both Shou and Naruto had children blessed with great fighting potential due to their altered genes but her father never forced it on their children through dark jutsu willingly. Shou made sure that his children inherited it with his choice. She started to think why did her mother and father kept having children? Then she remembered what her father said.

"_I wanted children so bad, I wanted to give them complete happiness and I wanted that with my wife. She had a heart that could make me feel weak and strong at the same time, I wanted a part of me that would love life and people and not filled with the regrets and anger I had in my life. My children could be cooks, maids or heaven forbids a politician I would be the proudest and most humble father to see his children happy_"

As Shinata smiled she realized that Naruto was nothing like Shou at all. As they headed to outside of the barn Naruto heard a familiar voice calling to him.

"Naruto, how did you become informed of my experiments? Someone here has been talking and you're with that bitch of woman you betrayed your master for. I really am going to enjoy killing you Naruto-kun.

"I defeated that snake bastard, you're just a stepping stone to get to him but today I'm giving you a reprieve now get out of here before I really get pissed off" as Naruto stared at him dangerously.

"Fool look around, your surrounded. I knew once I seen you it would be bloodshed so I took the liberty of telling Shou to kill you" as he looked at Naruto.

As Naruto knew that he had to run but first he had to find Hinata and Shikamaru to escape. As Naruto looked around weaponless, they saw Tovar running out yelling what's going on. He told his clan that they should not harm Naruto and that Kabuto was only suppose to be here to save his daughter in law and grandson.

"You old fool, so wrapped up in emotions you failed to realize that your power as clan leader is gone, your clan doesn't follow you any longer they follow someone stronger to lead them to a better future" as Kabuto smiled at him.

"I lead this clan and I want you gone, my clansmen let Naruto and his friends go, he once helped us so repay the favor and let them leave in peace" as he pleaded with his relatives and friends.

As he was talking Shou came and pierced his own father through the heart and smiled at him, he kicked his father off his sword and spat on him.

"You old fool you depended on outsiders for help instead of making our clan stronger you're not fit to lead this clan" as he wiped off the blade on his father shoulder.

"And I suppose you are? The eldest always lead the clan so I guess you can go to hell because you won't succeed as planned" as Tovar smiled at his younger son.

"He's dead I killed him just a few minutes ago so guess what, I'm the new clan leader, always have been. Tell your eldest son in hell it wasn't anything personal he was just in the way" as he approached his father and crushed his head with his foot with a violent stomp.

Naruto and Shinata looked in horror; Shou looked at Naruto and waved a finger to say no, no, no I'm not done yet.

Naruto focused his energy in his hand hoping he could take out Shou for killing his own father and brother. Kabuto jumped down and looked at Shinata.

"What's this, a look alike? From far back I thought you were that freak lover but it's another Hyuuga who fell in love with this jinchūriki. Shou have your clan killed them and we can concentrate on bigger and better things" as Kabuto turned his back.

"I should have known it was you who made that curse mark, Orochimaru would never share his finding with anyone. I swore that when you escaped from the Konoha I was going to kill you for all the fucking things you ever done. I seen that you were a true monster not me, you went as far to experiment on a pregnant woman is just low, Shinata I want you to run I will kill Kabuto here, get to safety and don't look back" as Naruto kept looking at Kabuto.

"Get your facts straight, she chose to be my subject for her husband and clan. That's something the Konoha isn't willing to do to make their clan and village stronger" as Kabuto turned around.

Before Naruto could move Shinata charged Kabuto so fast she cut his face with a kunai, she turned and kicked him to the side of the head and grabbed him by his throat and slammed him down and pulled out her machete to decapitate him. Kabuto caught her wrist and looked at her; he quickly flipped her over his head and attacked her with a series of kicks and punches that was countered by Shinata. Naruto quickly formed a Rasengan to kill Kabuto. He was suddenly stopped by the clan members who saw what he was planning. As they approached Naruto they stopped, Shikamaru had them in his shadow manipulation. He told Naruto and Shinata to prepare to run, as he made all of the Kazanawa clan extend their arms and make a fist and twisted hard as he could to make them strike each other he quickly release the jutsu so he would not feel the effect of the blows. As each one staggered from the blow, all four ran from the clan as fast as possible. Kabuto just stared at the fleeing ninjas, Shou ordered his followers to capture them and return them to him. As they all kept running Naruto knew that they needed a big head start to get away as he stopped, Shinata looked at him.

"Come on we need to get away you can't defeat them all, let's go Naruto screamed Shinata!

"Trust me go with Hinata I'll be fine, as they said I will one day be the Hokage of the future don't take my skills as nothing less" as he stared at Shinata.

As they approached, Shinata stayed next to Naruto and watched what he was about to do.

"_**Shadow Clone Overkill**_" as Naruto performed the jutsu perfectly. Shinata looked at over a thousand clones as they rushed their enemies, the Kazanawa clan clashed with the clones. Naruto just smiled.

"_**Shadow Clone Explosion**_!" as the clones exploded the Kazanawa clan fell from the explosion, as they moaned in agony none could get up to pursue the targets. As Naruto looked exhausted from making that many and causing the explosion, he looked as though he could barely moved yet started to run and told Shinata to follow. As they continued to run they finally were able to catch up to their team. As Hinata seen Naruto she rushed into his arms, and then she started to hit him in his chest.

"Why did you do this to me? I told you we would always be by each other side and you made me leave you, I thought you were right behind me" as she cried into his arms hoping that once he would treat her as a real ninja instead a damsel in distress.

"I'm sorry, it will never happen again" as Naruto walked over to Shikamaru.

* * *

As he talked to Shikamaru he told him of Kabuto's experiments and that Shou murdered his brother and father. He told Shikamaru that they must inform the Konoha about his crimes against nature. Shikamaru told Naruto spying on the Cloud village would be an act of war; they had entered only as a guest. The Cloud can claim that we breached their security for the Konoha plot to start a war and then we could be in a political shit storm. The only thing they could do is tell the Hokage and start setting up security protocol just in case they attack. Naruto told them it's just the work of two men and that they should kill them and worry about the consequences later. Shikamaru wanted to agree but he had to think of the village first and later about the other things that might happen.

As Naruto looked around he could feel something not right, Naruto ducked just in time. Kabuto and Shou had caught up with them and were ready for a battle.

"Leave it to you Naruto-kun to take out an entire clan; you're still ingenious and unpredictable as they come. I told Shou that when it comes down to it you are the best of the best. He doesn't believe me so I think he wants to prove me wrong. Kill him Shou and I'll kill the women and that Nara clansmen" as he charged the three.

Shinata and Hinata told Shikamaru to help Naruto. As Shou and Naruto squared off, Shou knew that Naruto was exhausted after that explosion. He charged Naruto so fast that Naruto hardly had time to block, Naruto tried to punch him but his arms were moving in slow motion because he nearly drained himself earlier. Naruto could feel every blow now and Shou seemed to get stronger by the second. Naruto released two clones for distraction but Shou hit each one with a dagger with accuracy. Shou grabbed Naruto by the neck.

"You defeated Orochimaru and made a name for yourself helping Jiraiya? You are weak and pathetic, I'm not even trying and you're dead by the hands of a true demon" as he continued to hold Naruto up with one arm.

Suddenly Shou was stopped by Shikamaru, he easily let down Naruto and Shikamaru started the shadow strangulation on Shou. Shou looked over and started to smile on being caught, he started to change his appearance as the curse mark took over he started to overpower Shikamaru's shadow strangulation. Shikamaru never felt so much strength in his life; it was literally tearing his muscles apart. Hinata saw that Naruto was getting weaker by the minute, Shinata saw this too and told her to go and she would handle Kabuto. Hinata formed her own jutsu dubbed the Hyuuga Talon to attack Shou, she told Shikamaru to release the jutsu. She quickly scratch him four times, Naruto seen Shou moved so quick and grabbed Hinata by the throat. Shou started to bleed out the nose, her jutsu started to take effect on him, he became wobbly but he did not faint, he started to brush off the effects but just a little.

"Stupid little shit; you think that a mere scratches can hurt me? Goodbye give my regards to my family when you go to hell" as he smirked an began squeezing her neck.

In a flash, Shou screamed in pain, his wrist was barely connected to his arm and Hinata was gone, his dark jutsu started to heal his wound; never in his entire life he never felt so much pain. As he turned around he saw Naruto standing looking at him with deep red eyes and four tails, he began to feel the Kyuubi's power resonating from Naruto and hatred and blood lust. Hinata looked at Naruto and Naruto smiled at her, you and Shikamaru go and help Shinata, I'll take care of him make sure our team is safe. Naruto made a shadow clone out of pure Kyuubi energy; the clone looked like Naruto but had one tail and began to speak to Shou.

"You tried to take our mate, you must die but first you must suffer for your arrogance for thinking we are something less than all-powerful. Feel our wrath, our love for our mate, die you piece of shit for trying to kill our mate" as the Kyuubi clone howled with extreme rage.

Naruto and Kyuubi clone attacked with precise teamwork and accuracy, Shou never been hit so hard in his life. Naruto and the Kyuubi clone hit Shou with everything and yet he was still standing. He saw that Naruto and the clone charging, he quickly made a hand sign and a large explosion of fire surrounded him striking everything within twenty feet from him. Shinata, Shikamaru Kabuto and Hinata were barely able to dodge his fire jutsu. Kabuto knew that now this was a bad idea to go after Naruto and that a fight of this magnitude would definitely kill him. As Shou looked through the smoke a red chakra like spear flew straight into his shoulder from the Kyuubi clone, as he scream in pain Naruto came with a Rasengan to finish him off. Kabuto threw an exploding kunai at Naruto to stop the attack and then Kabuto formed his jutsu that cut like a scalpel to release the chakra spear the Kyuubi sent through Shou's shoulder. Kabuto placed Shou on his back and jumped a safe distance from his enemies. Kabuto quickly reach in his pouch and removed a scroll, he bit his finger to make himself bleed and swiped it across the scroll and made a hand sign and he and Shou disappeared.

Naruto seen that they fled disperse the Kyuubi clone, as he was barely able to stand Shikamaru grabbed him and place him on his back and carried a pass out Naruto to safety. As they got far away from their enemies to a safe spot, Hinata held him in her arms as he awoke to her. Shinata looked at her parents they had a love she wish that she could have, but she had to ask Naruto a question and hope he would not get offended.

"Naruto the Kyuubi it was angry saying that Shou hurt his mate, why did he say that" as Shinata waited for a reasonable answer that would not freak her out?

"Years ago the Kyuubi and I shared hatred, we were one mind and one body accomplishing one goal, the destruction of the Leaf village, me for being tormented as a child and him for being imprisoned. I trained and learned everything to be a perfect weapon with his help. Then the time came to destroy the Leaf, was ready finally to make my drems come true and then I met Hinata and could not go through with it. My feeling for love for her was greater than my hate and the Kyuubi combined, since we once shared the same feelings as well he eventually started to love Hinata as well. He never saw it coming and never felt love before, it was like seeing for the first time life had to offer. But don't get me wrong he still hates everyone and everything he just has a soft spot for Hinata because his emotions are united to mines. So when he seen Hinata in danger he reacted by giving me his strength to stop Shou from killing her. That was the first time he actually talked like that with strong emotions for Hinata, I was shocked as well. He asked me to make sure that Hinata is safe and to go back and kick the shit out of Shou and Kabuto" as Naruto started to laugh.

Shinata smiled and to began laughing too, Hinata smiled and joined along with them. Shikamaru looked at the three of them and could actually see a bond between them. Now Shikamaru was positive for sure that fate for some reason intervened and placed Shinata in the past with her parents for a reason and Shikamaru wish he knew what it was as he continued to stare at the three.


	8. Shinata's Secret Revealed

As the three finally made it to the village, they knew that Shou's rise to power was due to Kabuto. Naruto and the rest really didn't know if he was still with Orochimaru or doing it for his personal gain. The fact was Shou and Kabuto were a dangerous combination and a threat to all nations. As they came to the Hokage office they were greeted by Jiraiya and lady Tsunade, as they told them the situation about what happened to them in the land of Clouds. As Jiraiya eyes saddened on the thought of losing a friend, he focused his eyes on Shinata.

"Who are you asked Jiraiya?

"Shinata" she replied.

Naruto I only came to tell you that the group called Akutski is on the move and you are on their list. This appearance of a Hinata twin is disturbing, do you think that she could be working for that organization as he approached ready to strike.

"No I trust her, she proved herself trustworthy and they tried to kill her also. I know it looks bad but she is a friend" as he smiled at her.

Jiraiya backed off trusting Naruto instincts. Naruto was just about to explain to the two Sannin that he should probably start a search for the missing bee manipulator that had escaped earlier from their grasp. As the elder Hyuuga Zaizun and Danzou walked through the door, Zaizun looked at Jiraiya he knew to watch his tongue or bad mouth Naruto.

"Naruto you're just the one we wanted to see, we heard you were back and we want to discuss the situation that Hiashi went over with you" said Danzou.

"What situation" asked both Tsunade and Jiraiya together?

"Well he agreed to become a full time ninja and take up permanent resident in the village, this is the only way he can stay engage to Hinata. I want Naruto to start training in the root ANBU next week to keep his word and engagement "as Danzou smiled at Naruto and Tsunade.

"Wait Naruto isn't going to work for you Danzou, technically before this order and verbal contract was even given you were first supposed to check with the Hokage. Naruto engagement was settled years ago and you cannot out of the blue change the terms" as Tsunade stood up.

"Oh yes we can he lied to get her hand and we can stop this engagement altogether if we like" as Zaizun smiled at the Hokage knowing he had her with this knowledge.

"Please lord Hokage I agreed to the terms I would be active in day to day ninja activities but since I am still a chunin I would like to finish my education skills to become a jonin and work directly for the Hokage. I feel my skills are better suited for your benefit" as Naruto looked at Tsunade.

"Bull, you are well suited for the root ANBU; and nothing less you will work for me Naruto "screamed Danzou!

"I make my own decision in life, you may put obstacles in my way but I won't jump through your hoops. I will always follow my path and my path isn't with you, it's my future and I choose what's in it" as Naruto said it with pure determination of his will.

"Then I have to tell you your engagement to Hinata Hyuuga is off" as Zaizun smiled at Naruto and tried to leave the room.

"I don't think so, I will get in touch with the Daimyō of the fire country and tell him that I accepted your offer about living in the village and you still want to amend the agreement to suit you. He will also hear that you broke the first two agreements and now a third, I bet he will set up an investigation for misconduct once he hears it's about me" as Naruto threw an kunai at the door to stop Danzou and Zaizun from leaving.

"What is that suppose to mean once Daimyō hears it's about you "said Danzou?

"You forget that Naruto once saved the Daimyo's daughter and he wanted him to marry her, Naruto told them he was engaged to me when we were young by our parents and that he passed the Hyuuga test as an teenager to reengage our parents contract when he defeated Hideo. He promised Naruto that if he ever needed him he should just get in touch with him" as Hinata stood up and approached the two schemers. So go on and break another contract with Naruto and not only will he get in touch to tell the Daimyo so will I, believe me with Naruto and the heiress of the Hyuuga clan speaking to him you can believe he will want a hell of a good answer from the two of you" as Hinata crossed her arms.

As the both of them looked at the two, they both wondered if Naruto truly knew the Daimyo or was she bluffing. Zaizun raised his hands and told Hinata and Naruto to do whatever the hell they wanted to do and exited the room.

Jiraiya and the rest of the room stood there shocked at her statement, especially Naruto and Shinata. Naruto smiled at his fiancée.

"Well I better start looking for an apartment or a house as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Damn right, this is our village too and we will raise our family here and let the rest of the Konoha know that they will have a new clan that will help our village grow" as she smiled at everyone in the office.

"Family" as he looked at Shinata.

* * *

As Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Shinata left to go over the plan to search for the bee manipulator, each one thought of everything that had happened in the last three days, especially Naruto. As they all agreed they would meet up tomorrow to make sure the village would not be targeted and to make sure Shinata's was right about the attackers coming soon. Naruto had asked Hinata to get to know Shinata as a friend because they will eventually need each other to count on just in case one needed saving. Naruto really wanted Hinata to get a deeper feel for Shinata to see if she felt the same as him, about their feelings for her look alike. Hinata had talked to her for awhile and they actually seem to get along better than some of her closest friends, she was willing to do it not for Naruto but herself.

As they waited and search for two days they could not find any clues to where the rogue ninja that attack them was at. Shinata and Hinata had a ball talking for those two days. Shinata learned more about Hinata every day, she was curious about how Hinata really felt about Naruto so she asked her.

"So Hinata what made you so interested in Naruto? I mean he is a great ninja but what is the real reason  
"asked Shinata?

"Well he once protected me from some bullies when I was seven and then again at the chunin exams. We eventually became engaged and traveled the globe learning new jutsu's and of each other. I never knew someone more passionate than him in all my life. He's a great kisser and lover" as Hinata blushed on letting that slip.

Shinata just looked at her" wait you had sex with Naruto? You two aren't even married yet and you're having premarital sex! What about all that stuff you said about waiting until your married and deep commitment that comes with marriage? Did Naruto force you to become sexually active with him; did Naruto trick you into doing something you didn't want to"? As Shinata almost passed out from learning her mother slept with Naruto before they were married.

"Hey lower your voice, Naruto didn't trick me, I tricked him okay and when did I say all that about premarital sex? It only happened twice and both times I initiated it, he was looking so good after such a hard work out, I had this burning sensation all over my body. So I pressed up against him gently and rubbed my breast against him, then I blew into his ear seductively and then it was over we made love for hours and it was both our first time. The second time….

"Wait I don't won't hear the rest of this! I can't believe you did that twice, what are you going to tell your children" as Shinata looked surprise from Hinata's confession?

"You're such a prude, Naruto and I love each other and we our engaged so it's alright, you don't understand Naruto and I are connected on level that transcend space and time. I am Naruto and Naruto is me, one thought one body" as Hinata smiled at Shinata.

"These can't be my parents, Naruto is loud, obnoxious and a asshole, my mom on the other hand always told me to be married before having sex but she sexing my dad like crazy and I don't buy that it only happened twice" as Shinata was in a complete state of shock.

* * *

As Miho waited for his comrades at the assign spot to continue the mission, Miho was nervous not only did he failed to protect his master Ryoji ,he let Malan get killed as well and Miho was now missing a arm. He was told by the Kazanawa clan if he was given the dark gift he would have to be a bodyguard for their younger brother until the day die or their little brother died of natural causes. Miho agreed to the arrangement hoping they curse mark would make his clan stronger and well known. As he looked he saw the hooded figures coming his way. It was Noriko, Yuki and Sawako Kazanawa, as they approached Miho they wondered where their little brother was at. Miho explained to them that Naruto had killed him and that even as a young man of eighteen he was still a force to be reckoned with. Noriko grabbed Miho by the throat and began to talk in a calm and non threatening way.

"You let the Rokudaime kill our little brother? We gave you only one assignment keep him alive and you failed miserably, you now have no use so you will serve our little brother in the afterlife "as Noriko squeezed his neck slowly.

"Wait I have information that can benefit your revenge for Rokudaime, his daughter came through the portal with us. She increased the portals energy making the others such as you arrive earlier to the past. They know everything about your plans, they are trying to hide it from Naruto and Hinata but I believe they have their suspicion about Shinata. They even went to the Cloud village and visited your father and found out that he killed his family to usurp power to be clan leader, they relayed the message to their Hokage and now she taking every precaution to tighten security and warn the Cloud village of your father betrayal" as Miho pleaded for mercy.

"Release him Noriko, he may prove more valuable alive than dead. How long will it be for Hiroko and Oshida to arrive asked Sawako?

"One month" replied Miho.

"We need to get more men to invade the Konoha so we can get Naruto to make an appearance. While they are busy fighting our henchmen we will be able to kill Naruto with ease. While we are at it we can kill all of those damn Hyuuga's and Nara clansmen too. With them out of the way the war will be even smoother victory for us and we can get control of all five nations" as Sawako smiled at the outcome.

"Don't forget that damn Konohamaru and his wife Hanabi; he is the one who gave me this patch over my eye. No one kills him but me, I intend to take his eye as well" said Yuki.

"Well he's only about thirteen years old so you should be able to kill him with no problem older brother" said Sawako with a smirk.

"Damn your right he's just a kid, not an old man like the future. Still I don't have a problem killing a kid" as Yuki smiled at his two brothers.

"We will head to the Village of Grass to hire some ninjas and pick up some bandits that will work for nothing, let's hit many small villages as we can to get enough currency to put our plans into action" as Noriko started to walking east to their destination.

"We have a month before Hiroko comes through the portal, so let's help our brother out as much as we can to solidify our future" as Sawako walked along his comrades.

* * *

As Naruto was talking to Shino he thanked him for letting loose his bugs to stop the bees from reporting back to their master. As he finished talking to Shino he seen Shinata and Hinata walking so he ran to catch up with the two after he bided Shino goodbye.

"So what are you two up too" as Naruto smiled at them?

"Well we were having a lot of fun talking about everything she is so much fun to hang around as Hinata smiled at Naruto. Well I'm going to your apartment to wash up, see you when you get home" as she kissed Naruto goodbye.

As Naruto watch Hinata head in the direction of his old apartment, he turned to Shinata.

"So Shinata how do you like hanging out with your mother" as Naruto looked deep in her eyes.

"She's great I never knew that mom was so cool"….. Shinata just realized that she was caught completely off guard and divulged too much information an now Naruto knew the part of the truth.

"Tell me Shinata is the Kazanawa clan that powerful and dangerous in the future that they came back to kill me, what exactly do they truly want Shinata be completely honest with me" said Naruto.

"They just want your death and destruction, nothing more. They tried to destroy all the clans that stood up against them, the Hyuuga's, Nara, Sarutobi clans and Uzumaki clans were the first to stand against his tyranny. That is why you are targeted if you fail the other clans of the Konoha will perish also, you must live for the Konoha to have a future" as Shinata looked at her young father hoping he could grasp the severity of the situation at hand.

"I have two questions for you? Why not tell me in the first place that way I could be prepared for anything? Second are you my only child" as Naruto looked at her?

"The first time line needed to stay the same but since the Kazanawa clan already destroyed it so much already I guess its okay for you to know just a little. The second is you already know how many you're going to have so that question is irrelevant isn't it dad" as she smiled at Naruto.

"I have five children don't I as Naruto looked at her? That's how many children me and Hinata always talked about having. I must know were you happy as child Shinata" as Naruto looked at her?

"I was very happy, I always felt loved and cherished by my mom and dad. I must ask you how did you figured it out? I mean I know I look a lot like mom but for you to think I'm from the future you must tell me" as she looked at Naruto with puppy dog eyes?

"I saw you use the Rasengan on those rogue ninjas that was attacking those refugees, only me and Jiraiya know that technique and I just started to train Konohamaru. I remember when I first met you, you called me and Hinata mom and dad, that stuck with me for awhile and I kept having this feeling that you were important to me, now I know why" as Naruto looked at his future daughter.

"I see, I wanted so bad to tell the both of you but you two must remain the same for the future. Our home and friends and family we must protect them with all our might" as Shinata stared at her father.

"I guess there just one thing for me to do then" as Naruto walked away from Shinata.

"Wait and what is that" asked Shinata?

"To train even harder than I ever trained in my entire life" as he continued to walk away from his daughter of the future.

Shinata looked at her father and she could not believe the determination he had for someone so young, she knew that her father in the future was a Hokage that people followed because they believed in his words, his power but mostly his determination for justice.

"I believe you dad, you're the same as in the future" as Shinata yelled at the top of her lungs .


	9. Assassination Attempt

As Shinata looked at her father training Konohamaru, she could not believe that Konohamaru was up for the next Hokage. Although Konohamaru had refused the position when Naruto had announced that he would retire. Naruto told him that he would bring the Kanazawa clan to justice first, not leaving Konohamaru the burden of this very troublesome clan. He had told Naruto that either Shikamaru or Sakura should apply but they had refused as well. Both Shikamaru and Sakura had nominated both of Naruto's twins. Although Kiyoshi was two years older than Shinata he was nominated by Kakashi and Kurenai. Although Kana was being considered he was already married and expecting a new baby so he declined the nomination for the position by Choji and Tenten. Naruto had hoped to nominate Kiyoshi but he felt that even though his skills were greater than all his children many would feel he was too young to be considered serious for the position and that they needed someone older with more experience to lead the village to prosperity for the next generation.

As Shinata looked at Naruto train her future uncle Konohamaru she smiled thinking how great of an opportunity to see the legends of her time standing right in front of her in their youth. As she looked intently at the two Hanabi walked up next to her.

"Just who are you? You look like a Hyuuga except your colored blue eyes, my sister and Naruto trust you but I don't. if you so much as make a move to look like your going to hurt Hinata or Naruto, I will kill you on the spot do you get the picture" as Hanabi walked toward Konohamaru and Naruto after they trained together.

Shinata could not believe it, her aunt who was one of the gentlest person who took care of her when she was small just threaten her and openly in front of everyone who just stared at her after that statement. Naruto walked to Hanabi and explained that Shinata was a friend and that she truly has their best interest. Shinata knew that besides Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto no one trusted her.

* * *

As Naruto and Hinata walked with Shinata, Naruto told them that he had an errand to run and that he would catch up with the two of them later. As Naruto walked to the entrance of the gate he bided the chunin a goodbye and told them he would be out practicing and would be back within two hours. As he left the village he came upon a secluded spot to practice a jutsu that would give him the edge on his enemies. He didn't not want to practice this in front of his friends because of the danger so he chose to be in dangers way all by his self. As Naruto formed a Rasengan he tried throwing it but it would land in front of him and explode. Naruto knew that the Rasengan was formed with his dense chakra and the wind element it made it very unstable to keep form; he knew that he had to keep a dense chakra but make it where it could still be thrown and effective against an enemy. As he had practice for about an hour he could feel a chakra signatures around him. Naruto could feel them closing in on him, as he faced the four assailants he took out his kunai's. All four ninjas had their face covered; Naruto could only see their eyes.

"So you came to kill me so you can rule the future eh? Well I'm sending you all to hell this day to solidify the Uzumaki name. Feel the power of Naruto Uzumaki" as he charged the ninjas.

As Naruto charged the two in the middle he quickly threw the kunais at the other two and tried to round house kick the ninjas in the middle. The two ninjas on the other side quickly caught the kunais and threw them back at Naruto who dodged them and tried to connect to the tall ninja face with his fist. As he fought the four ninjas he noticed that two would fight one would watch and the other would wait for an opening hoping to catch Naruto off guard. Naruto wondered why didn't they just use their curse marks and kill him. As Naruto backed off from the four ninjas he knew he had to use extreme speed to get rid of least one of them. As he made eye contact with the one who was just waiting to attack, he quickly got behind him in a blink of an eye and tried to strike a blind spot from the ninja view, to Naruto's surprise the ninja ducked and countered hitting him in his ribs. Naruto knew now that one was a Hyuuga clansman. As he looked around he saw that the other one who attacked him were using assassin style technique developed by the ANBU black ops. Naruto concluded that it was the root ANBU and a Hyuuga sent to kill him. Naruto looked at the other assassin and wondered what was his ability was he another ANBU or Hyuuga clansman. Naruto quickly formed eight clones and sent them after the assassin to see if he was an ANBU or a Hyuuga. As all eight attacked the skilled masked ninja he destroyed all the clones and the other one who tried to hide in a tree to distract him.

"So it's two Hyuuga's and two ANBU black ops, so Zaizun and Danzou sent you four to kill me? Just like the Leaf village to send lambs to kill a demon. Before I kill you which one of you is the strongest? You don't have to say anything just point" as Naruto anger started to rise.

As they never made a move, the same two attacked and slashed Naruto across his chest, the other who was watching seen an opening and kicked Naruto in his back. Naruto quickly threw a shuriken to catch his attacker but was stopped by the other ANBU's strange jutsu that stopped the projectile momentum. The Hyuuga that was attacking with the ANBU tried to seal Naruto's chakra points. Naruto now seen their game plan, the two front men a Hyuuga an a assassin would attack, the Hyuuga would try and seal off his chakra while the other would go for a kill, the other Hyuuga who looked for an opening would attack on sight and the other used his wind jutsu to protect the attackers if he looked like Naruto would performed a jutsu that could kill them.

"Very good you're using teamwork to kill me. Wearing me down and countering anything I throw or jutsu I use. Let's see if you can counter this **Shadow Clone Over kill**" as over a thousand clones came pouring out from Naruto's jutsu.

As the ANBU stood perched high on big tree waiting for Naruto to show, he prepared himself to kill his prey.

Naruto slipped in between the shadow clones and attacked the ANBU assassin first, as the shadow clones kept the others busy. Naruto attacked with great speed and precise taijutsu to kill his attacker, Naruto landed a series of blows that made the ANBU back up from Naruto's fist. The ANBU quickly threw some kunais in the mist of all of the Naruto shadow clones hoping to get lucky and kill him. Naruto dodged easily and grabbed one of his shadow clones and transformed it into a giant shuriken. As he threw it at the ANBU he easily eluded the giant shuriken and focused his attack back on Naruto. As he felt a stabbing pain in his back his body froze as he noticed three kunais sticking in his back. As he fell he wondered how. Naruto jumped over to the top of the tree to the fallen ANBU.

"It's impossible for you to move that quick to get behind me, how did you do it" asked the assassin?

"The giant shuriken I threw I transformed it back into a shadow clone to attack you from the back, since you're not a Hyuuga you don't have a 360 degree view to notice what I did. So why attack me? I'm a citizen of the Konoha, you could be put in prison for a long time for such a premeditated murder scheme, why chance it" as Naruto tied up his assailant.

"I do what I'm told" as he never said another word after that.

The others noticed that Naruto had taken out one of their comrades, they knew now that he was becoming more dangerous.

"Quickly get behind me and pour your chakra into me so we can get rid of these got damn clones" said the ANBU assassin!

As the two Hyuuga's touched the ANBU assassin's shoulder they poured their chakra into his body. Surges of power rush through him and he released a jutsu that formed a giant whirlwind with great force that engulfed all of the clones to a puff of smoke. Naruto used his chakra on his feet to hold himself down from the gust of wind. As the jutsu was over Naruto jumped down and prepared to fight the three. As he looked at them he smiled, Neji and Hideo came and attacked Naruto's assailants, the two masked Hyuuga's attacked Neji and Hideo as the ANBU rushed Naruto. Naruto quickly darted toward his target and grabbed his wrist and snapped it making the ANBU scream in pain then striking his adam apple making him pass out. Naruto quickly came and gave Neji and Hideo a hand with the rogue Hyuuga ninjas. As they seen they were out match they tried to flee, Hideo quickly hit the tall Hyuuga chakra points making him collapse. As the other Hyuuga tried escaped he quickly threw an exploding kunai at the three, Neji threw his own kunai and stopped it making it explode in front of the rogue ninja.

As Naruto looked at the fleeing ninja he turned to Neji and Hideo and thanked them for their help. Neji bowed and walked toward the masked ninja and removed his mask. Neji and Hideo almost went into shock to see it was a Hyuuga that attacked Naruto and not just any Hyuuga, one of Zaizun's top assassins for the Leaf. Hideo recognized the other attacker it was Danzou's personal bodyguard.

"Naruto what the hell did you get yourself into? You need to go and get the Hokage and report this right away. Your lucky we were training when I noticed you and the four assassins attacking you, go get the Hokage's ANBU so we can clear this up" as Neji looked nervous about the situation.

"I can't, I have to see someone about this situation and it's not the Hokage. Tie them up and call the Hokage and ANBU to protect them" as Naruto started to get ready to face Danzou and Zaizun for sending assassins after him.

"Man we come to give you a hand and we get involved with Danzou of all people, you really live life dangerously, fucking around with those two will only get you into a grave quicker" as Hideo looked at Naruto.

"Where are you going? You can help us bring them back there is no need to go off by yourself. Let the Hokage handle this" as Neji stared at Naruto.

"I can't they will try and hide everything and cover their tracks, they need to know up front and personal that they failed miserably on the attempt on my life. Be careful on taking them back to the village, I have an appointment first with Danzou then Zaizun. I will see you two later" as Naruto smiled at his two comrades.

"I seen that smile of Naruto's before, Danzou is about to seriously get his ass kicked by a pissed off jinchūriki" as Neji bent over and picked up the rogue assassin.

"When ever he comes back to the village its never ever boring" as Hideo smiled on the excitement and danger that follows Naruto. "I bet Hinata is always on pins and needles when it comes to him, I bet she wished she could've married me now" as Hideo grunted picking up the ninja and started to head back to the village.

Neji just smiled knowing Hideo was probably right about that.


	10. Paybacks A Bitch

As Shikamaru and Shinata approached the Tsunade's office they wondered why they had been summon by one of her messengers. As they walked in they could tell the news they were about to receive was unpleasant.

"Shikamaru I want you take a look at this warning I received this morning" as Tsunade handed the paper over to Shikamaru.

As he read the paper he handed it over to Shinata so she could read the warning. As she read the paper it had said some very powerful ninjas had been robbing many highly security banks and stealing vast amount of money. They said to have very powerful jutsu's and the four seem to kill all the workers that even look at them wrong. Seven banks and five payroll buildings all have been robbed in a three week span. A group of specialized ninjas were sent to kill or apprehend these fugitives; all have been killed except one. He reports they have a very unique jutsu described as Orochimaru's curse mark, this is only his belief but all four are now considered SS-rank criminals. All four wear the Cloud village insignia, one is to be said to be a clan member of the Kamizurui clan. The Kamizurui clan deny the claim that a clans man have been rogue. Be on a total lookout of these unnamed and fake ninjas wearing Cloud village headbands.

"This is bad, truly bad. If they are killing at random the future just took a big turn for the worst. Before I left Keisuke said that taking a life in the past affects the future drastically. One man could have a child that could cure a disease or save thousands, the Kazanawa have murdered so many already that I may not have a future to go home to.

Shikamaru seen the hurt look on Shinata's face and began to speak.

"I'm sorry Shinata but they are only doing this for one reason, to raise an army to invade the Konoha. All they need to do is invade and draw Naruto out so they can kill him. They won't take a chance with just the four of them to invade the village it would be a suicide mission, they need pawns to do their dirty work. So far they have enough to raise a small army but it may not be enough to convince mercenaries and ninjas to take on this mission. We must alert everyone of the outcome and to be prepared for everything" as Shikamaru looked at the Hokage.

As they were discussing what to do Shizune ran into the office with Neji and Hideo with their prisoners on their backs.

"Lady Hokage we need go to the ANBU compound to stop Naruto from making a big mistake on attacking Danzou. Danzou had sent these assassins to kill him and they were defeated but Naruto insisted on going to see Danzou and Zaizun also" as Neji who was usually calm was now out of breath from that long explanation.

"What Danzou sent these men to kill him and Naruto went by him self to confront Danzou? Quickly gather as many available ninjas as possible, Shizune and Hideo watch these two to make sure nothing happens to them. Neji, Shikamaru, and Shinata follow me" as Tsunade got up in anger about Naruto's stupidity about rushing into danger without thinking.

As they were leaving Sasuke seen the three and asked the Hokage what was going on. As Tsunade gave a quick explanation, Sasuke eyes stayed focused on Shinata. Shikamaru noticed that Sasuke had a fascination with her and decided later on to tell him to back off. As they ran to stop Naruto from attacking Danzou, Shinata could not believe her father was going to do something so stupid as to attack and elder of the village.

'Damn dad we don't need anymore shit right now the Kazanawa clan is about to strike and you pull this? Attacking an elder of the village is a capitol offense, please don't be that dumb and go after him for revenge" as Shinata prayed her father would just walk away and let the Hokage handle it.

* * *

As Naruto entered the ANBU compound, he was the focus of attention, many could not believe that he was that brave or that stupid to walk into the compound of would be assassins. As one of the root ANBU alerted Danzou of his presence, Danzou just smiled and told them to greet their guest properly. As he headed out the door he grabbed his cane and made his way to Naruto.

As he approached Naruto he could see that Naruto was calm and that he looked like he only wanted to talk to him.

"So what do I owe the honor Uzumaki-sama? Is there any thing you need at our humble abode? Or did you finally realized that you just can't win against me no matter who you got in your corner" as Danzou smiled devilishly at the blonde in front of him?

"I was just stopping by to take a good look a genuine coward; you lived in the shadow of greatness all your life. First the Third Hokage my father the Fourth and now Tsunade and eventually me if I except" as Naruto looked deep into the bandaged covered old man.

"You Hokage? Don't make me laugh; the villagers will never accept a jinchūriki as a leader. So dream on demon you have as much chance as holding the sun in your hand than holding that position" as Danzou laughed.

"Put it this way, I have a better chance than a war monger like you who lives in the shadows of great Hokages. You're a coward, a weasel a sniveling cunt of a man who wish he was half the man I am, so live in my shadow and dream of only of what you want to be because as long as I am here you are not worth anyone's attention coward as Naruto walked away from Danzou and his men.

"You arrogant piece of shit, all I have to do is tap the end of my cane once and my top ANBU will appear, I tap twice it's the end of you life you bastard" as Danzou looked at Naruto.

Naruto just stopped and turned around and looked at Danzou. Danzou seen that Naruto blood began to boil, he knew that eventually the Hokage and her ANBU would do an investigation on Naruto's claim he needed Naruto dead at this precise moment. Danzou tapped his cane against the ground once and twelve ANBU appeared around Naruto and Danzou. Danzou was about to tap a second time when Naruto use a speed so great that he was able to take out six of the ANBU next to Danzou and quickly release a wind jutsu to hit the other ANBU to distract them and then Naruto pulled out a scroll and performed a hand sign to release a barrage of kunais, shurikens and many other projectile weapons against his foes. Danzou could not believe his eyes; Naruto was fast but not as fast as the Fourth Hokage but none the less very impressive.

"I'm so glad you put your best men forward, it save me the time on taking out your whole compound. Now if you wanted to fight me all you had to do was ask. Just say it in front of all your men that you challenge me one on one that way everything is legal and there won't be any consequences on both our part or you can kiss my ass and stay the fuck out of my life" as Naruto smiled at the one eye war veteran.

"It's time someone take away that arrogance that you're full of, my ANBU will agree this is what I want so make a move son of a demon whore. That's all your mother was any way was a low price whore" as Danzou chuckled at his statement.

Naruto was unaffected by his statement, as Danzou motioned his hand the rest of the ANBU jumped away from the two combatants location. Naruto pulled out his kunais and rushed Danzou with great speed. As Naruto aimed for Danzou's throat, he was surprised to see that he was off target by three feet of his opponent. Danzou used his cane and slashed Naruto across his back.

"What the hell just happened? Not only did I miss my target I ran past him and I didn't even see him pull out a sword. Did he use some genjutsu on me while I wasn't looking? No he didn't make a hand sign, I need to be cautious as I can, I seriously underestimated him" as Naruto thought to himself

"What's the matter demon? Where's that arrogance and foul mouth now" as Danzou twirled his sword?

Naruto didn't say a word; he backed up and threw two kunais at Danzou. To Naruto's surprise they never even came close to striking Danzou. Naruto backed up once again to feel another slash across his back, somehow Danzou got behind him without Naruto noticing him. Naruto rolled backed and away from Danzou, as he looked for Danzou he felt something wasn't right and moved quickly to the right. As he did he felt Danzou's sword pierce part of his side, Naruto quickly grabbed his side and jumped back from his violent attack. Naruto started to breathe heavy and started to bleed profusely through the wound. Naruto started to think of a plan quick, he hadn't even struck Danzou once and Danzou was being methodical on every little cut with his sword. Naruto quickly formed five shadow clones and had four attacked Danzou at once, each one was defeated easily by Danzou. Naruto rushed Danzou once again with a kunai but the same effect happened he over shot his foe and missed by a mile. As Danzou prepared for a downward strike the clone threw a kunai at Danzou stopping the blow. Naruto rolled out of the way and disperse the clone. Naruto stood up slowly and looked at Danzou once again. Danzou started to smile; the self proclaimed demon of the Leaf village was nothing more than insignificant house fly that needed to be swatted. Naruto held his head down and panted hard that everyone was able to hear his breathing from a far distant. Naruto got back into his stance and prepared to attack him once again. Danzou looked at Naruto and thought what a fool, he was only trying to power his way through with strong attacks instead of thinking things through. Naruto ran at top speed with his kunai in his hand straight for Danzou, Danzou smiled and prepared for a perfect head shot of the young blonde. As Naruto approached he aimed his kunai straight for the chest of his foe. As Danzou swung down to catch Naruto on the head, Naruto caught the sword and pierced the right side of Danzou's chest.

"How, how did you do this" as Danzou stuttered from shock and fear?

As Naruto raised his head he had one blue eye and the Kyuubi red eye as he dug into Danzou chest even deeper.

"You're a fool; I made five clones and sent four after you. The fifth one I had watch you and when I disperse him I got the information needed. You hypnotized me some how with your eyes, it made me misjudge your distance and my thinking. Let's see what you got under those bandages as Naruto grabbed them off of his face.

Naruto jumped backed shocked," You have the sharingan? How is that even possible all the Uchiha's were murdered off ten years ago, how were you able to require that eye of yours" as Naruto stunned at this revelation.

"Damn you demon, it seems that you used the Kyuubi's power to stop my attacks. But you still will die this day" as Danzou dropped to one knee.

"I don't think so the one going to hell is you motherfucker" as Naruto rushed him with his taijutsu.

Danzou felt every blow as each one was harder than the next, he was about to raise his sleeve to counter Naruto's attack when he noticed Tsunade caught Naruto's hand from striking him even more. Danzou quickly covered his face to hide his sharingan from the Hokage. Naruto eyes went back to normal.

"Danzou agreed to challenge me it was his challenge not mine right Danzou" said Naruto?

"The boy is correct, I challenged him leave me to talk with the boy for one minute and one minute only as Danzou made it to his feet.

As he motioned Naruto to his hut, he stood and looked at Naruto.

"I will leave you in peace and not interfere with your plans none what so ever if you keep my secret about the sharingan. I will make sure that Zaizun abides by the same rules, Hinata Hyuuga is yours and there will never be an attempt on your life as long as you live" as Danzou put out his hand to shake on the deal.

"Why don't I just tell Tsunade and I won't have to deal with you ever again" said Naruto?

"Because if you don't Zaizun will try every rule, every tradition and deceitful tactic to break you two up and he will succeed. He will search high and low for anything to stop this engagement; I'm offering you peace in the village and the woman you love for your silence, is it a deal.

Naruto thought about it, he would never have to worry about being attacked again; Hinata would eventually become his wife with no interference from the Hyuuga clan. It seemed too sweet of a deal for just silence; Danzou wouldn't break his vow because he seemed terrified that someone other than the root ANBU knew his secret.

"Fine it's a deal but if you so much as look at me wrong the deal is off" as Naruto shook his hand and left.

As he approached his friends, he was shocked that Sasuke was there and talking to Shinata. Although Shinata was just smiling and being nice, he could tell for some reason she looked scared and uncomfortable.

'What the hell Naruto? Don't you know you can't assault an elder of the village? I would have to put you in prison if Danzou didn't say he challenged you and the rest of the ANBU backed him up" as Tsunade looked disappointed in Naruto's judgment call.

"I had it covered, my plan wasn't to kill him but just to let him know that I won't be intimidated by Zaizun or him" as Naruto smiled at the Hokage.

"Well it looks like he made a point as well, he cut you up pretty bad as Tsunade use her jutsu on Naruto's wounds. "I'm going to have Danzou investigated for an attempt on your life, we have two of his men" as Tsunade looked concerned over Naruto's condition.

"No need, you won't find anything just let it go and if it happens again then you can launch an investigation as Naruto smiled at Tsunade.

"Naruto you can't trust Danzou, no matter what he promised he can't be trusted" as she finished healing Naruto.

"I know, that's why I will always be cautious of him" as he started to walk toward the exit of the compound.

* * *

As Shinata came to talk to Naruto, they started to leave the compound with Tsunade. Sasuke who was about to run and catch up with Shinata when something stopped him in mid run and covered his mouth with his hands tightly. As Naruto, Shinata and Tsunade kept walking until they were out of ear range. Shikamaru released Sasuke from his jutsu.

"What the fuck is your problem you pineapple shape head asshole" as Sasuke walked up to Shikamaru?

"Just leave Shinata alone Sasuke, you're not her type and its better if you just let her finish her mission" as Shikamaru made no attempt on backing down from Sasuke's cursing.

"They say you're a genius but pissing me off was really stupid of you, as long as she didn't say anything it's none of your damn business" as Sasuke got ready to draw his sword.

Neji quickly got between them and asked what the problem was.

"He's jealous that I have the balls to talk to her while he's too scared to say two words to her" as Sasuke kept cursing at Shikamaru.

"Look I have bigger problems maybe not as big as your ego but big none the less . So why don't you just take my word for it and just leave her alone, you have many fan girls why not Sakura or Ino I'm pretty sure they could feel your ego" as Shikamaru just stared at Sasuke.

"Tell you what genius, the next time you put me in that jutsu or even look at me wrong I'm going to cut off your got damn head and shove it right up your ass" as Sasuke sheathed his sword and walked away.

"Damn he really got anger issues, be careful of Sasuke, Shikamaru. He has many evil thoughts running around in his head I don't one of them bad thought be about him killing you" said Neji.

"I'm not worried about him, he should be worried about me" as Shikamaru started to walk with Neji back to the Hokage towers.


	11. The Past Ends A New Future Begins

As Tsunade looked at Naruto and Shinata, she wondered why Naruto just didn't come to her for help about Danzou.

"You must be very careful; Danzou will eventually try something in the future" said Tsunade.

As she sat back down at her desk, she noticed a report that enemies were gathering at the border. As she looked over she saw that they were high ranking ninjas of the Amegakure that were stationed for an attack, most ninjas were probably there for the money to help over throw its current leader. She looked at Naruto and figured this was about him.

" I believe the brothers are planning an attacked very soon on our village, all evidence points to this situation at hand we must gather all that we know and put forth a plan to stop this invasion. I will send some more scouts to make sure that everything will be okay. Naruto I need you to hide, if you're killed in the present the future is no longer available for the next generation for the will of fire to be passed on too. Shikamaru I need you to come up with some sort of plan or very low amount of ninja casualties. I'm going to send 50 ninjas to try to intimidate them from not attacking maybe they will see that we are at full force and decide to back down" said Tsunade.

"Tsunade this is my fight let them come look for me I will send them all to hell in one big grave " said Naruto!

"I know that you are powerful and that you fear no one, but this is a very delicate situation. Only the four of us knows this is serious matter no matter how bizarre, they are from the future" replied Tsunade.

As she dismissed them, Naruto was so angry that he decided to go straight home and prepare for battle anyway.

Shinata I know he isn't going to listen anyway could you please talk some sense into him, he believes that if he hides he would be a coward. I will send Sasuke and Shikamaru down by the border. Do you think that I should contact Jiraiya to aid us in this conflict? If what you said is true about this Hiroko that we definitely need someone that can stop him" said Tsunade.

Yes we'll definitely need him to take out this mad man of the future. You know that Naruto will not stay out of this battle. He's at home right now preparing for war, so don't get mad when you see him on the battlefield he will definitely do what needs to be done. After all he is called the demon of the Leaf village, so let them see his true power" smiled Shinata.

As the Hokage smiled she knew that one day Naruto will be one of the greatest Hokage that ever lived.

* * *

"Brothers our destiny is about to be fulfilled, with his death our lives will be fruitful for our clan. All that follow Naruto will meet the same fate. Our brother arrives today, when he sees our plans he will be so please. The people of this village will fear him; he will annihilate all that stand in his line of sight. Naruto is no different; one demon can't stand against four demons and a devil of destruction.

As the four Warriors walked to their destiny, they all knew that no one can stand against them. As they came to an open field they waited by the designated spot they all agreed on when they were in the future. As they noticed two tall figures dressed in official Dark Cloud uniform of their heritage they saw their brother and his right hand man Oshida.

"Brother's the time is now, how long have I been in that portal anyway and where is Ryoji" asked Hiroko?

'Dead the Rokudaime killed him and Malan; it's just the six of us now. He is even more persistent than he was in the future but not to worry we have a plan to destroy him and the village" said Noriko.

"So it seems that I'm only needed for is to kill Naruto Uzumaki, am I correct" said Hiroko?

"No to show the Konoha they have no future now that all of their so called will of fire is just an illusion" said Sawako.

"Come let's prepare for tomorrows destruction of our most hated enemy and his village "said Noriko.

* * *

As Shinata worried about her father, she made plans to see him later on that night. As she laid in the bed staring at the ceiling. She prayed that all will end well. She was nervous that her future was coming apart. She decided get up and take a walk. It was around 1 AM in the morning she decided to talk to her father, everything went through her mind. As she approached his apartment she saw her mother looking around to make sure no one saw her leaving his apartment as he held onto her waist and kissed her passionately, he slowly held onto her hand and she started to slightly pull away from his hand and headed home to her family mansion.

"Only made love twice my ass, they had been doing this for a while" thought Shinata.

She waited for her mother to completely disappear before she approached her father's apartment. Naruto was so surprised to see Shinata at his apartment that early in the morning. He knew it looked bad Hinata leaving in the middle of the night at his apartment.

"What are you doing here Shinata? I know it looks bad but we just fell asleep" said Naruto.

"Never mind she already told me the two of you screwed before" replied Shinata.

"No need to be nasty about her being here, she just fell asleep, is that anyway to talk to your father" as he looked hurt at her insinuation?

"That okay I just want to know if we stand a chance"?

"We will be prepared for everything and anything that comes our way" replied Naruto.

"How did they have enough money to hire a small elite army to invade the Konoha, the first time in my life I am deathly afraid that I will lose everything I cherish" as she looked ready to cry.

" I am also scared that I will fail and that I will not see the future of my clan and family, I love your mother the thought of her not by my side wounds me deeper than any sword" as he looked down . But the time has finally come for me to show my true potential, he will never want to fuck with our clan ever again" as Naruto finally got through to Shinata.

As she smiled, she believed every word that came out of his mouth. It was pure determination and love for Hinata that drove him to greatness.

The next morning, Shikamaru and Sasuke headed down to the border. Each one could not stand the other; Sasuke believed that Shikamaru was jealous that he was a greater warrior that he could ever be. Shikamaru never really never liked Sasuke, he thought he was rude, arrogant and a bully.

"Once we get down to the border stay the hell away from me, got me" said Sasuke.

"You do not have to tell me twice; just follow your own advice" replied Shikamaru.

As they both looked at all the ninjas by the border, they knew the invasion started today. Many of the Konoha ninjas started to appear to protect the border from this invasion. Shikamaru and Sasuke decided to head back and report their findings.

"Shikamaru, I want you to know that if you ever get in my way again I will destroy you completely. No one stand in my way at all" said Sasuke.

Shikamaru looked and said nothing; he was not afraid of anything Sasuke said or threaten to do.

* * *

As Tsunade told the clan heads about a future attack, many were worried that another war will take the ones they love away from them. As Naruto got ready to fight, his only worry was Hinata and Shinata. He decided to ask for help from Sakura and Ino to keep them safe. As they both agreed they would help Naruto, they asked that he keep their village safe from these attackers. He agreed and swore an oath that he would not fail.

* * *

"So brother in one hour the invasion will begin, alert the army at the border to pretend to invade. Gather all of these ninjas to surround us. Their so worried about the southern border they left the east border unprotected, they would never expect such an attack, coming from us from the east. They don't know that we just paid them to stand by the border and do nothing; she probably sent all of her best ninjas to protect nothing at the southern border. We will be out of the Konoha in a half an hour before her ninjas realize it's just a ruse. Make sure that you killed as many as you possibly can, burn the whole damn village down. But leave Konohamaru to me" said Yuki.

As all the ninjas in the village prepared for the upcoming attacks, they waited nervously for their commanders and sensei's orders.

An hour had passed; Hiroko had given the order to finally attack. As all the ninjas from the Grass village and bandits finally made it to the village. The Konoha was surprised that an attack was coming from east.

"Everyone prepared for an attack, they looked like rogue ninjas and bandits, there's nothing the Konoha ninjas cannot defeat. Show them your courage and your will of fire" said Konohamaru.

As Hiroko and his men attack, they found that these ninjas had courage beyond belief. Although there are only a few strong ninjas, many were a rookies that never seen a battle in their life. As many weapons clashed the Kanazawa clan awaited battle their only target they had was the Uzumaki and his friends.

As they made it to the middle of the village, they waited for Naruto to show up. As many Konoha ninjas attacked the brothers they defeated every one that came forward.

"Wait a minute isn't that Konohamaru? I searched for that little bastard and he appears right before my eyes. No one kills him but me; I'm going to take his eye as he did mine. Brothers go find Naruto leave him to me. Scratch one ally for Naruto Uzumaki, I told you are destiny is coming and we will be the true rulers of the world" said Yuki!

As Yuki approached Konohamaru all that stood in his way were killed with extreme prejudice.

"I waited a long time for this Konohamaru I will give you death beyond any nightmare that you could ever imagine. Come show me those legendary skills, you are living legend that's about to die at the hands of a true demon" said Yuki!

"Who are you? I never seen you a day in my life but since you attacked my village it's up to me to put you in the grave.

As they circled each other, Yuki used great speed to connect a punch to Konohamaru's head, Konohamaru rolled with the punch. Konohamaru pulled out a kunai and targeted Yuki's throat, Yuki grabbed Konohamaru's hand and threw him down and stepped on his chest. Konohamaru took this kunai and punctured Yuki's ankle. Yuki yelled out in pain, Konohamaru quickly wrapped his leg around Yuki's leg causing him to fall. Konohamaru try to go for the kill by slitting his throat. Yuki grabbed Konohamaru arm with extreme strength causing him to drop this kunai. He quickly wrapped hands around Konohamaru's throat. As he began to choke him, Konohamaru began to lose consciousness. Hanabi quickly struck Yuki in the back causing him to release Konohamaru from his grip.

"Well if isn't the little bitch, Konohamaru's wife Hanabi. I am killing two birds with one stone, Naruto Uzumaki two allies that will stand against us. This day just keeps getting better and better for me.

"Who the fucks are you! Konohamaru and I are not married; Naruto is our friend. Why attack our village? Who are you and what is the purpose of this attack" said Hanabi.

" You two will be a thorn in our side, you two will be a great aid for the Konoha and bring many victories for your village, that I cannot allow" said Yuki.

Hanabi and Konohamaru surrounded their enemy, as they search for a weakness they could tell that he was a low Kage level. Konohamaru pulled out a pair of kunais to defeat their enemy, they attacked in perfect harmony. Yuki was surprised that that level of teamwork between the two. He countered every blow and kunai thrust threw at him. Yuki kicked Hanabi in her stomach and roundhouse kick Konohamaru in the face. Hanabi quickly went for his pressure points; he easily evaded every strike thrown at him. He grabbed her by her arm and tried to break it; Konohamaru quickly grabbed his wrist and flipped Yuki on his back. Hanabi and Konohamaru simultaneously punch him in his face, as he looked at both of them he laughed. Konohamaru and Hanabi quickly picked up their kunai's both tried to pierced his heart. Yuki activated a curse seal that change his whole body into a living weapon. Hanabi and Konohamaru were surprised that he had a curse seal; the only one they ever knew had a curse seal like that was Sasuke. As he grabbed both of their arms he threw Hanabi down and slammed Konohamaru to the ground and kicked him toward her. As both were groggy, they both got into their martial arts stance, Yuki pulled off his eye patch and began to speak.

"Do you see my eye? It's missing because of you; this is something that you have done to me Konohamaru. Who would think a couple of children would give me such a hard time. I guess is to be expected, you were trained by Naruto. I guess I will kill his favorite student along with his little bitch.

Yuki moved so fast Konohamaru or Hanabi was not able to move from his attack, Konohamaru remember earlier that he had used his kunai on Yuki's ankle. Konohamaru quickly decided to aim for that ankle thinking that may slow him down just enough so Hanabi and him would be able to kill him. As they tried their best to take him down it seemed Yuki was enjoying the battle far too much to kill them quickly.

"Konohamaru we need help we cannot defeat him, he is on a whole different level from what we are on. Go get help maybe I'll be able to slow him down. It's the only chance, go and get help maybe one of us can survive" said Hanabi.

"I cannot abandon you to go look for help we are in this together, since we are both Konoha ninjas we stand by each other. Now let's killed this son of a bitch" said Konohamaru.

As Konohamaru and Hanabi got back into their stances. Konohamaru saw two of his friends coming to aid them. Although they were just genin Moegi and Udon stood by their friend's side to confront the terror of the Kazanawa demon.

"I would hate to be called a child murderer but it seems you brats are leaving me no choice you little bastards" said Yuki.

As all four surrounded their enemy, each one attacked with great speed and power but they were no match for the curse mark demon. He countered every move they made he basically was systematically taken them a part. He grabbed Moegi by her leg and arm over his head. Yuki started to pull her part, Konohamaru and Hanabi quickly pull out their kunai to stop Yuki from killing Moegi. As Konohamaru and Hanabi pierced Yuki's wrist causing him to drop Moegi.

"You little shit; I going to make you all suffer for this impudence, Konohamaru I am going to let you live so you can watch me kill your friends. I think I will start with your wife" said Yuki.

"I will not let that happen, I will die first before I let you harm any of my precious comrades" said Konohamaru.

Yuki came and punch Hanabi to the head knocking her out, he quickly struck the back of Udon neck causing him to fall. Moegi rushed Yuki who stopped her punch with his hand and stabbed her with his kunai. Konohamaru saw this and quickly rushed to protect his friend, he was successful on getting her away from this demon. He looked at her and realized that he had to kill Yuki, for his friend to survive even at the cost of his own life he was willing to sacrifice it for them. Konohamaru poured all his energy into one final move to destroy this killer. Yuki threw down the kunai that was stained with blood; he now pulled out a sword to finish off Konohamaru's comrades. Konohamaru form a different type of Rasengan to finish off the demon. As Yuki looked at Konohamaru rushing toward him with that jutsu he charged as well, as Konohamaru aimed his Rasengan to Yuki's head. As both combatants gave it their all, Konohamaru was able to decapitate his enemy with his final breath using the Rasengan. As Yuki headless body fell to the ground, Konohamaru felt a sharp pain in his chest. Yuki had pierced Konohamaru's chest with his sword ending the young man's career as a ninja and life. As Hanabi recovered from the blow she screamed in horror.

Hanabi quickly rushed over to Konohamaru and pulled the sword out of his chest; she held him and began to cry. All she could say over and over was don't die.

Konohamaru looked at Hanabi and his friends, for the first time he understood what his grandfather met when he said that he would gladly give his life to save his village and his love ones. Konohamaru smiled at Hanabi and told her that there were no need for tears, he saved his loved ones and for that he could die knowing that they were safe. Hanabi screamed in pain when she saw his eyes closed and quietly passed away. All of the emotions she stored away being a Hyuuga, now surfaced on displayed of the death of someone very close to her. All she could do was hold onto him and scream his name to come back to her. Moegi and Udon had to pull Hanabi away because of the invading forces were coming and they had to regroup but Hanabi refused to let Konohamaru's body lie on the battlefield surrounded by enemies. Moegi had to knock her out to get her to safety. Although she knew how Hanabi felt she could not let another ninja die from the village. As the forces of the Kazanawa clan advanced Shinata appeared and seen Konohamaru body lying cold on the ground and three Konoha ninjas that needed help fleeing**. **She also noticed the body of Yuki Kazanawa dead and headless. She went and searched the body and found one of the dragon tears on his body, she quickly took the object and added with the ones she already collected and she needed to collect four more to return to her time. She picked up Konohamaru's body and began to cry for Konohamaru, he was the special jonin assigned to help her with her ninja training.

"The future is changed, the Konoha may not exist anymore if I don't do something to stop the Kazanawa clan" as she ran with Konohamaru body.


	12. Shikamaru's Terrible Future

As the village was in turmoil, many ninjas that fought alongside with the civilians to get rid of the bandits that overwhelmed them. Naruto was on the other side of village with Hinata; they had taken out at least fourteen so far as they were going to make their way to front line of battle.

"Hinata, I need you to be very careful I cannot afford to lose you, when you see the Kanazawa brothers I need to leave and help the rest of the ninjas. Leave everything to me, protect everyone else I will be fine" said Naruto.

"What did I tell you earlier? Treat me as a ninja, we are in this together, we fight together, we cry together and we die together "replied Hinata.

Hinata please understand if I lose you, I will be alone once again this time with misery, that's the hell I do not ever want to feel" said Naruto looking sad.

"Don't worry when we both pass we will be surrounded by our children and grandchildren, I feel this deep down in my heart and soul. So get rid of all your doubts and fears because we have a battle to win" said Hinata.

Naruto knew that he will never get her to change her mind, but maybe he could find a way to distract her to leave him so she can be safe. Naruto knew that she was the one, to bear his children, to build a life, to love her forever.

* * *

Sasuke and Shikamaru returned to the village to see an invading force that tried to overwhelm the people of the Konoha. Shikamaru first reaction was to find Naruto and Hinata; Shikamaru looked at Sasuke and asked him to look for Shinata. As Shikamaru ran hoping that Naruto and Hinata were safe, he saw many Konoha bodies lying in the village killed. As he ran he saw Hideo, he told Hideo to run to the border for reinforcements. Shikamaru had figured out that the border patrol was just a ruse to lure the most powerful ninjas out of the village, they must had paid them to just to be stationary at the border making it look like a imminent attack. Hideo ran as fast as he could to get to the border to deliver the message that they were under attack by rogue ninjas and bandits. Shikamaru ran and helped many as he possibly could to get away from the violence; Shikamaru looked and saw the bee handler from earlier. He quickly decided to follow this warrior hoping to stop the Kanazawa clan. As he approached the bee handler, he quickly turned around and released a small swarm of insects to try and engulf the genius.

"You're the one to help that bastard the Rokudaime and his daughter take my arm, wait I know you, your his right hand man. Well, well if isn't the living legend himself Nara Shikamaru. You're just a famous as the sixth Hokage himself but more of a failure if you ask me. You put your daughter on a mission and had her killed by your actions. She probably would have made Hokage if not for your belief in the girl's ability, a nineteen year old prodigy sent to and early grave. You knew that she was the best your clan ever produced and your pride is what lead to her demise. You wouldn't even listen to the sixth Hokage when he told you to send someone else more experience to spy on Sasuke Uchiha, I heard she put up a hell of a fight but it wasn't good enough. They never found her body now that I think about it. I think he threw it in the ocean or did he leave her body for the wolves? To tell you the truth all you need to know is that the bitch is dead. I'm so surprise that the Hokage's daughter don't hate your guts for killing her best friend, I mean sure you were her father but I heard those two were inseparable when they were genins together, I wondered just how could she look at the true killer of her best friend" as Miho smiled at Shikamaru.

"Stop lying I would never do something like that if I had a child, trying to tell me a future that I would only see in another twenty years is laughable. You could tell me the moon is yellow with black polka dots in the future, so you cannot get into my head" said Shikamaru.

"Here have a look at this then, I believe it's your family crests. What kind of family has deers on their family crests? I took it off her murdered body when I offered Kanazawa services to kill Naruto Uzumaki to Sasuke Uchiha, it was supposed to be an understanding for both of us to work together to kill the Rokudaime and she just happened to be there when Sasuke noticed her . I took her family crests and left with a trophy, I just wish I knew what Sasuke did with her body" said Miho with a devilish smile.

As Shikamaru looked at his family crest that was tossed to him, he knew it was the genuine article. He started to wonder was the bee handler telling the truth. As he stayed focused on his family's crest, Miho rushed Shikamaru with a knife to kill him. Shikamaru easily evaded and countered what was thrown at him. The bee handler jumped back and release more bees than ever before. Shikamaru saw this and ran inside a house to get away from the bees. As he looked outside he noticed the bees were fused with chakra. Shikamaru knew that the bees were more dangerous than the rogue ninjas and bandits put together, he knew that he had to lead them out of the village away from his comrades. The only reasonable solution was to find Shino who would be able to handle the bee handler, since he had no clue to where he was at he had to think of the way so to kill all the bees and the bee handler at the same time. Shikamaru ran from the house as fast as he could away from the fighting to make sure his comrades stayed safe. Miho ran as quickly as he could to kill him and to make a name for himself so the Kanazawa clan would honor him for the death of their most hated enemy. Shikamaru quickly threw paper tag bombs with his kunai all through the wooded area of the forest, he quickly ran out of the wooded area so the bee handler would find him.

Shikamaru ran toward the lake he made a hand sign and stood on the water; he waited patiently for the bee handler to make his appearance. As the bee handler came out of the forest, he saw Shikamaru standing in the middle of the lake.

"So you think that water can help you? I have enough bees sting you 1000 times; they are infused with chakra from my curse mark. They can paralyze you and have you drown in that water, even if you have an elemental jutsu it would never be enough to stop all of them" said Miho.

"You are truly full of yourself; if that's the case come kill me if you can" said Shikamaru?

Miho held back his bees behind him just in case Shikamaru had other plans. Miho sent his bees to attack Shikamaru, Shikamaru quickly release his chakra under his feet and sank to the bottom of the lake. Miho decided to send all the bees to try to cover the lake; he could not find where Shikamaru was hiding in the water. As he looked around he saw five kunais come straight toward his head from the water. He evaded the kunais and recalled his bees to protect him. He heard an explosion coming from the forest.

"Did he get out of the water somehow? Why was there an explosion behind me" he thought.

He knew that Shikamaru was a genius but he could not find him anywhere, he did not see him leave out of the lake to come up for air and he held his breath for at least two minutes now. As he decided to check on the explosion he recalled his bees to help search the wooded areas. As he walked he felt he was being watched, he decided to be very cautious as he had the bees make a complete circle around him. Shikamaru quickly threw some shurikens that hit Miho legs causing him to fall down; he looked up and saw Shikamaru standing in the trees. Shikamaru jump down and looked at the bee handler. He quickly sent every bee there was at Shikamaru, as all of the bees headed straight towards Shikamaru they quickly stop, Miho realize that him and the bees were trapped in a shadow manipulation technique. Shikamaru smiled and had the bees and their handler head to the designated area where he threw the kunai's earlier. As they obey his every step they were surrounded by the paper tag bombs attached to the kunais that were stuck into the trees.

"How did you get out of the water without me noticing? The bees should have found you and stung you to death how is that possible you got out of the water" said Miho?

"It was a clone simple and plain, although I'm not very good at it I see why Naruto love using that technique. You were so concentrated on believing your eyes that I was in the middle of the lake, I easily ran to the other side and circled around, the clone that was in the lake I had throw those kunais at you making you further believe that I was in the lake. So when you went to check on the explosion I had everything set up, these paper tag bombs will release a poison that will take you an these damn bees out" said Shikamaru!

As Shikamaru gave a hand sign to detonate the paper tag bombs, he quickly released his shadow manipulation on the bee handler. As there were a series of explosions, Shikamaru jumped away from the poison mist. As all the bees dropped dead from the poison mist, Shikamaru saw that Miho activated his curse seal to take some of the damage. Although he was poisoned he looked at Shikamaru and pulled out his sword to cut him to pieces. Shikamaru realized that this curse seal was more powerful than him and that he needed a better plan to kill this curse demon that was approaching him fast.

"You little shit, you may have poisoned me but if I die you die also. I will be doing you a favor, you won't see your precious village burned to the ground" said Miho.

Shikamaru quickly ran back to the lake, his enemy quickly followed him. That's what Shikamaru was hoping for, the more he ran the quicker the poison would spread throughout his body. Shikamaru ran into the middle of the lake to lure the bee handler to a fight. As Shikamaru concentrated all his chakra into the sole of his feet he waited patiently. Miho with only one arm charged his opponent to a death match, as he felt the poison spreading throughout his body; he began to focus on his curse mark seal to stay afloat in the water. Shikamaru could hear him breathing heavily trying to fight off the poison that afflicted his body. Shikamaru seen an opening released his shadow manipulation on the bee handler. As Shikamaru turned him into a living puppet, he watched the bee handler curse mark fade. As he began to sink in the water, Shikamaru let him stay under water for a minute. Shikamaru grabbed his shirt and pulled him to the edge of the lake.

"You win, I never believed in the Kanazawa clan's view of the future. It will be nothing but blood and chaos but just maybe the Rokudaime can bring peace and harmony to a warlike future caused by the curse mark demons. I'm going to give you a preview of your future, since you were so kind to take my life from that awful future. Sasuke will kill your daughter, this is no lie or trick, and he will plaque the Konoha for years. You will send your daughter to investigate; this is when he will kill her. We went to make an alliance with Sasuke he was just as evil as the Kazanawa. That article I gave you is your daughter's, that's when I decided that death was better than slavery. Shou knew my clan was diminishing so he needed henchmen to do his bidding; my clan lost all respect in the ninja world. We were a dying breed I was suppose to lead my clan to a better existence, but the Kanazawa clan ruined our destiny don't let them ruin your future like they did my clan" said Miho.

"What happened to make Sasuke to betray the village" said Shikamaru?

"Power, revenge and hatred. He loves only himself and he hates everything else, he is your village's greatest enemy that ever lived even more than Kanazawa clan and Madara Uchiha "as he began to fade away into the darkness.

As Miho died, he looked at peace lying on the ground.

"Madara Uchiha? But he's been dead for over a hundred years now" thought Shikamaru.

* * *

Shikamaru looked at his family crest in his hands, he pulled a necklace from under his shirt the same family crest that his father gave him. He examined all the scratches, all dents seem to match up and be the same, then he had noticed his father's initials just like the one around his neck, they were the same. Shikamaru never really liked Sasuke, for him to kill his daughter was inconceivable and yet his family crests was passed from father to child was in his hands. He searched the body of his enemy and found The Dragons Tears, he is took the Dragon Tears and headed back to the village hoping to find Shinata and give her the Dragon tears so she could return to her time. Shikamaru was now shaking with fear from that revelation that his enemy gave him, he figured Sasuke had to die.


	13. Sasuke's Battle

As Sasuke ran looking for Shinata, he defeated all that was in his way. As he approached three strange men, one noticed him and spoke is name. The other two walked off to look for Naruto and Hinata to make their vision a reality.

"So the most infamous, treacherous traitor in Konoha history, Sasuke Uchiha. So have you come to kill Naruto Uzumaki or just to destroy this village" said Noriko as he smiled at Sasuke.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm no traitor and I would never kill Naruto, but I will kill you for attacking my village" said Sasuke!

"Okay I see, it's still too soon for you to walk down that dark road of revenge that you are destined to take" said Noriko.

"After I kill you for being so stupid, I'm going to kill the other two just for fun for attacking the village. And if you have so much as harmed Shinata I'm going to tortured you very, very slow to death" said Sasuke!

"So, Sasuke does have a heart after all, for Naruto's daughter what irony. Two hated enemies whose battles are legendary, but Sasuke has fallen for his daughter. Sounds like a very bad stage play if you ask me, since you will never be able to beat Naruto I guess you could just fuck his daughter to death" as Noriko almost laughed himself to death from fate's cruel joke on Sasuke.

"You are truly are fucked up to think that Shinata is Naruto's daughter? This debate ends right now and we will see who's the stronger of the two of us" said Sasuke ready to attack!

"Man she really didn't tell you anything about her and my clan, she is from the future you dumb ass. You will be the Uzumaki's greatest nemesis of all time. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to kill you herself, since you tried numerous times to kill her father" said Noriko as he prepared for battle.

Sasuke quickly charged Noriko with a series of punches and kicks; Noriko just laughed and evaded everything the gifted warrior threw at him. Sasuke could see that he was no ordinary ninja; he was strong, fast and ready to kill in an instant. Noriko moved so fast that Sasuke never saw the blow coming from his right hand side. As the punch connected, Sasuke saw one of his back molars come flying out of his mouth. Noriko grabbed Sasuke's wrist and easily snap it, Sasuke yelled in great pain as he backed up hoping to get away from Noriko. Noriko just smiled and with superhuman speed grabbed Sasuke by his hair and threw him to the ground, Noriko ran and kicked Sasuke in his ribs and lifted him in the air with his foot. Sasuke could not believe it, he was being manhandled with ease by an enemy he thought wasn't on his level.

"You have to be kidding, this is the great Sasuke Uchiha that the ninja world fears and hates? Maybe it's because you're still a punk kid with no talent unlike Naruto Uzumaki. I see why you are only able to defeat him one time, he's just better than you when it comes to his Senju body, his body learns more than your eyes could ever comprehend" said Noriko as he looked at Sasuke with extreme disgust.

"You dare compare Naruto to me? He isn't shit when you look at the prodigy of greatness I come from. My bloodline is that of warriors, masters of the sharingan that all know and fear us and our eyes" said Sasuke.

Sasuke rushed him with and injured arm to break the enemy with his hatred for comparing royalty to trash. Noriko statement angered the young man to a point that showed him a murderous side of his nature, Sasuke now move more quickly and precise to kill his enemy. Sasuke with his good arm stopped a punch with ease and grabbed Noriko's hand and twisted until he heard a snapping sound. Noriko did not yell out in pain but smiled at the pain that was given to him. Sasuke looked at Noriko and wondered what kind of ninja is he to absorb such pain so easily. Noriko quickly punched Sasuke a numerous amount of times to his head and body, Sasuke quickly activated his bloodline ability to compensate from being hit so viciously by his opponent. As everything became clearer, he was able to strike more precise blows to Noriko's body causing him to back away. Noriko quickly pulled out his sword and charged Sasuke with the intent to kill. Sasuke drew his sword and countered every strike and death blow Noriko threw at him. Noriko found an opening and slashed Sasuke's chest, the blood started to flow easily out the wound that was delivered by Noriko. Noriko quickly punctured a hole in Sasuke's leg and cut him across his back with great force. Noriko made another diagonal cut across Sasuke's chest causing him to back away and take a knee so he could take in more oxygen in his lungs. As Sasuke looked at his body his uniform now pink and red from all the blood he lost from his battle with Noriko. Sasuke had to admit his opponent was truly worthy of seeing his curse mark. As he transformed his curse seal slowly crept over his body he felt renewed and set his sights on the one who dared touch is precious body with a sword.

"You dare challenge me with that weak seal? You are unworthy to even have that put on your body; you're the weakest of your kind. You say you come from greatness, I say that you were born from cowardice and weaklings. Now that you have a taste of real power you think I will bow down to you? It is you who will kneel before me, it will be me that take your head and pride, Noriko Kanazawa is the executioner of your demise remember my name when I send you to hell" as Noriko showed his true transformation also.

Sasuke looked at his transformation and wondered did Orochimaru give him the dark gift also? Sasuke could feel his enemy chakra was greater than his. As they sized each other up they both rushed to see who is the strongest of the dark demons inside their heart. Sasuke used his chidori to try and kill Noriko; Noriko easily evaded and countered with his own dark jutsu called simply, **Phoenix** **Hellfire jutsu.**

As the jutsu touched Sasuke's chest, Sasuke fell down and started to spit up huge amounts of blood from his mouth. He could not move and the world began to slowly turn dark and move fast, as he looked at his executioner coming forth to send him to hell, he saw his life ambition going unfulfilled by and unworthy enemy. He couldn't let it end this way, he poured every ounce of his energy and chakra into one final attack. As he stood up and concentrated on standing to face his opponent, he let chidori fill his blade and with super human speed derived from his curse mark he sliced Noriko horizontally cutting him from the waist making his top half drop next to his legs. As he stumbled awawy from his opponent he knew it was time for him to die, he wished that he could see Shinata one last time just to see her smile. He never had a strong lust for women like he had for her; it was a rarity that he thought about a woman more than revenge. As he felt death in his presence he saw Shinata carrying Konohamaru, he felt like he got his wish and now could die in peace. As the group looked at Sasuke they knew they could not carry both of them, Udon decided that he would carry Konohamaru body to a safe place to hide and cover his body so Hanabi would not have see him. He quickly relieved Shinata from her burden of carrying his body. As they left Shinata alone with Sasuke, she looked at Sasuke with contempt in her heart. She drew her machete and contemplated on taking his head, she knew that Sasuke was not evil at this point in time but eventually his dark side would manifest into the world's most notorious murderer. As Sasuke looked at her, he smiled and passed out from the pain. Shinata dropped her sword out her hand, and help Sasuke with his injuries. As Shikamaru found his way to Shinata he stopped.

* * *

Shikamaru looked at Shinata healing Sasuke, as he approached he remembered what Miho said about him killing his daughter.

Let him die Shinata" said Shikamaru he doesn't deserve to live does he? He killed many people in the future including my daughter didn't he?

Shinata refuse to say anything.

"Let him die Shinata! If he really is bad as that ninja said why let him live? Why have the blood of the innocent on your hands" as Shikamaru came and tried to stop Shinata from helping him any further.

Shikamaru you don't understand, I can't go into detail but you must trust me on this one" as Shinata tried to save Sasuke.

"If Sasuke is a threat to the Konoha, the best thing to do is let him die!

You were my teacher and friend, you were never a cold blooded killer or someone who would let someone die in front of them, and you taught me that. I want him dead also but in this present he is innocent. Trust me Shikamaru your daughter is my best friend who Sasuke tried to kill, just believe in me that's all I ask from you. Remember if we change the past and he dies it could mean Hinata, Ino or Choji could die, remember they went on missions with Sasuke and Sasuke saved Ino once also. Do you really want to kill an innocent and their lineage off because of him? You have to look at the grand picture; Konoha will grow stronger with new ninjas that will carry on the will of fire, that's what you taught me and Somari. She is not dead, but eventually she will be alright I feel this in my heart and soul. Remember what Keisuke said about if someone dies in the past the future would be vastly affected by the outcome?

"That's my daughter's name? I know Sasuke's egotistical and arrogant but to believe he will be this monster is inconceivable. He always loved the Konoha and took great steps to keep our village safe and secure" said Shikamaru as he leaned down and helped Shinata.

AsShinata stabilize Sasuke injuries, she walked over to the decapitated body that Sasuke killed. She searched his body until she found the Dragon tears that were hidden in his backpack. Shikamaru saw her pull the Dragon tears out and quickly forked over the one he took from the bee manipulator. Shinata thanked Shikamaru for understanding the situation; she promised that the future would look bright for her former sensei. Shikamaru still trembled from outrage on finding out that Sasuke would murder or try to murder his daughter; he looked at his family crest and prayed that Shinata was telling the truth.


	14. Shinata's Powerful Heritage Revealed

Shinata left Shikamaru with Sasuke; she knew that Sasuke was in good hands. As she ran she prayed that her mother and father was safe, she noticed that the Konoha ninjas and the civilians were pushing the enemies back. Shinata ran forward and saw the Hokage facing down Oshida, she quickly ran by her side.

" Well,well,well if isn't the adoptive mother of Naruto Uzumaki; I heard many things about your strength and skills. But I don't have time to deal with you today; I need Naruto so I can kill him. Shinata my little sister I feel sorry you will have to die when I kill your father" said Oshida.

"You do not have the right to call me your little sister anymore; once you betrayed my father and your village to align yourself with the Kanazawa clan you sealed your fate with my family. We trusted you and you committed vile atrocities against your own people, what would your parents think of you now" said Shinata?

"You dare to bring my parents into this? Your father was their friend and he betrayed them by not avenging their death. They were not ninjas just ambassadors of peace, that guerrilla force down there in Hidden Rain village should have been exterminated. Instead he allowed them to live, listening to the council trying to stay out of a war, he insulted their memory, their hard work for peace and a child they left all alone" said Oshida.

"They chose to make a difference by showing compassion, friendship and humanity toward everyone not just our village, you on the other hand disrespect all what they stood for. Oshida Tanaka you are nothing but scum, my father trained you to be a great ninja and to protect everyone. You hurt my father in so many ways, he thought of you as another son. You lived with us and ate at the dinner table with us as a family. I saw my father die inside each and every day because he thought he had failed you, he cried when your name went into bingo book" said Shinata.

"Always running that big mouth of yours, I wasn't going to kill you but you changed my mind" said Oshida.

"You forget the Hokage is by her side, I will kill you and Naruto will become Konoha's greatest Hokage" said Tsunade.

" No lady Hokage, help Naruto this is personal for me, I waited for five years to pay him back for causing my father so much heartache" said Shinata.

Tsunade looked at Shinata and could tell that she wanted to do this herself. She decided to find and help Naruto. As she ran away, she wondered if she was really doing the right thing, leaving her to fight such a vicious ninja.

"So the little girl who had a crush on me now intends to take my head? Do you really think you'll win against me? We both were trained by your father; I will know every move you'll ever make. Do your father even know that you're his daughter from the future? No matter, it's a moot point, let's end this Uzumaki" said Oshida.

As Shinata pulled out her personalized machete, she swore that it will be covered in his blood. Oshida waited patiently for her to attack, he was so arrogant in his abilities that he would fight her without a weapon. As she attack, she swung toward his head and every vital organ to take down her onetime crush. Although he was only four years older than her, he was gifted in hand-to-hand combat. Her father said he was on the same level as Kanna Uzumaki her older brother, she knew that she had to be very cautious an very precise on how to kill him. Every time she swung he evaded so easily, she swung for his head one more time, without even trying he got in between each and every strike and backhanded Shinata. She could not believe it, his body was so flexible and he was so fast it made her feel that her machete was too heavy to swing toward him. He just smiled with that arrogant look of superiority he displayed even as a child, but this time he could back it up. Shinata threw her machete into the ground and prepared for one-on-one hand combat, as she took up her clans martial arts stance, she relaxed her mind and prepared her body. With blinding speed she rushed Oshida, Oshida looked surprise at how fast she was moving all he could do was counter. As each one read each other's moves, each waited patiently to capitalize on the others mistake.

"So the no talent child finally showed some progress of their great family heritage, the lamb has finally become a true fox of the legend" smiled Oshida.

"You haven't seen anything yet, the last thing you will ever see is my machete coming toward your pencil thin neck" replied Shinata.

Oshida started to move quicker as the battle raged on, Shinata could barely keep up with his movement and started to wonder if she had what it takes to end this ninjas life. As Oshida noticed her heavy breathing and her fatigued movements, he moved quickly to connect a blow to the back of her neck. As she was stunned by the blow, he rushed her and punched her in the solar plexus and lifted her off the ground as she wheezed for air. She quickly activated her bloodline ability hoping to seal his chakra points; he quickly evaded all attempts to be caught off guard by her feeble effort to stop his chakra network. Shinata started to run out of ideas, she left her machete to fight hand-to-hand against him. Oshida pulled out his sword and pointed it Shinata, he rushed her and tried to pierce her heart with the sword. She quickly dodge the attack and struck him in the temple of his head, he took a knee down on the ground and noticed that blood was coming out of his eyes and nose. She succeeded in striking a chakra point but not just one chakra point but the tip of the brain that controls movement and thought.

"You little bitch, how dare you strike me? You think you're something special don't you? I almost killed both of your brothers Kanna and Kyoshi so what makes you think that you were going to have success against me? Even if you did have a chance of defeating me, no one will be able to defeat Hiroko. You are too weak and your father is not up to Hiroko level yet.

"Not so cocky anymore are you? I want our family clan's crest you stolen from my father. He loved you just like a son and you spit in his face for loving you "said Shinata !

As he stood up his balance was completely off, Shinata rushed him once again this time she was the aggressor and completely overwhelmed him with speed, strength and great technique. He knew that if he did not activate his curse mark seal she would truly end his life, he truly underestimated his opponent and her skills were rivaled to his abilities. As she went in for killing blow to his Adam apple, as a blow came toward his face he caught her fist and twisted her arm and punched her in the center of her chest causing her to gasp for air. As he stood up he had the curse mark formed on his entire body, he got up and smirk at Shinata showing his supremacy over her.

" Well, well you are really something else Shinata, you actually got me to use my true form of the curse mark to kill you, I guess you do have all your parents ability rolled into one. I am really going to hate to kill you but I did love our battle so let me finish you off so I can kill our father" said Oshida smiling with great disrespect.

As he walked toward her she could feel his chakra overwhelming her, she could barely breathe for another battle especially against his curse mark. With his curse mark activated he charged toward her annihilating her blow after blow. As he kicked her she landed several feet away from him, she knew that if she did not think of something right now that her mission would end in failure. As she looked up, she looked at the bracelets that was on her wrists, she remembered what her father had told her.

Flashback

"Shinata_ you have more chakra than your brothers and sisters, you cannot completely control your chakra now but when you get older I know for a fact that you'll be unstoppable. Please protect your love ones; never remove these chakra restriction bracelets unless you need to save someone precious to you. These bracelets will restrict your flow of chakra to your system making you have a normal flow of chakra just like everyone else have. But if they are removed your chakra will overwhelm your enemy, if someone finds out about your ability many nations would want to kidnap you to use to make their clan strong, that's why you must always hide this ability. So be careful when you use this ability, make sure it is worth it" as Naruto pleaded with his youngest daughter to protect the village and her most precious people ._

Shinata started to take off the bracelets as Oshida wondered just what she was doing, her bracelets hit the ground she felt a sudden power overtake her entire body. With the surge of pure unstoppable power she rushed and connected a clean punch to his head. As Oshida saw that amazing power flow she demonstrated he knew that his curse seal was no match for her chakra. As both of them continued a high fast pace of hard blows thrown at each other. Shinata quickly formed 30 clones to help her battle, as Oshida attacked the clones he noticed they were taking a lot of damage but not disappearing and continued to attack him with great force. As Shinata concentrated her chakra into both hands, one chakra was black and red in her right hand the other was blue and white in her left hand. As she combined the two, it formed a power so strong that it hummed with a killer intent in her hands.

"What the hell is that? I never seen any jutsu like that, how did you performed something of this caliber" as Oshida looked astonished at her growth in her jutsu?

"This is mine alone even my father could not copy this jutsu, my chakra is different from my father and my siblings making me a whole different type of ninja. Now see why the Uzumaki name is the stuff of legends" as she prepared her attack on Oshida.

Shinata had her clones hold on to Oshida, she threw her version of the elemental Rasengan. As Oshida struggle to get away he was struck by her jutsu, he yelled in extreme pain as the jutsu literally consumed his whole body in unimaginable pain. As he gasp for air, he knew he had little time left to live. He never once thought that it will be the youngest Uzumaki that would kill him. He motioned for her to come near him so he could give her something.

"Here take this you earned it; your family crests the one that symbolizes your true heritage and clan, the one I stole all those years ago. I'm sorry Shinata; I thought when I followed the Kanazawa clan that we could put an end to all wars and suffering. He said that we will make the entire countries one, after my parents were killed I wanted to kill all the ones who had something to do with it. Uzumaki-san tried to steer me away from hatred but my heart was already corrupt, our father tried to take me out of the darkness but my anger and rage consumed the man you see today. Yes I still feel that Naruto is my father, tell our father and mother I'm sorry and my brothers and sisters as well. I fell so deep there was no retribution for what I done" said Oshida looking deeply into Shinata's eyes.

As Shinata gave a nod and let him know that she would tell her family his apology, he handed her the Dragons' tears so she could go home.

"You could have been a great man Oshida, I believed in you, we believed in you and you betrayed us now our future might come to an end. I hope you find peace and I hope your parents are waiting on the other side to embrace your soul" as Shinata said a prayer for him and left.

As she put back on her bracelets, she felt her chakra being restricted once again. She quickly left to help her father and mother.


	15. The Last Sannin Courage and Heart

As Tsunade ran to help Naruto defend the village, she noticed that most of the bandits and ninjas were fleeing the village to get away. By her count there were only two left of the Kanazawa clansmen left, she could not believe the damage these ninjas could do in such a short amount of time. As she ran to find Naruto, the villagers came running in the opposite direction with terror on their face from a loud explosion. As she came around the corner, she saw Jiraiya being held by his collar from someone with the curse seal.

"I can't believe it" you got me to activate the third seal curse. I don't know who you are but you are very, very impressive. I almost feel sorry that I have to kill you. But first things first where's that bastard Uzumaki? Are you afraid Rokudaime? You fear the Kanazawa clan? Face your destiny, your fate is finally at hand. You bring me Naruto Uzumaki right now! Or I start killing the villagers one by one until he shows "said Swako looking at Tsunade!

"Release Jiraiya now or die" said Tsunade!

" Jiraiya? This is Jiraiya the legendary Toad Mountain Sage? No wonder he was able to fight me on equal terms" as he started to laugh uncontrollably.

"I said release him, or you will face another Sannin" said Tsunade.

"So you're one of the legends of our time too? You already know what I'm capable of so step aside bitch or die the choice is yours, I just want the Rokudaime" said Swako!

"Do you really think that I would sacrifice a citizen of the leaf village? Then you are a fool, I would die for everyone in this village to be safe. You may have defeated Jiraiya, but now you face the Fifth Hokage" screamed Tsunade!

"Well if you want it that way I'm happy to oblige you, here catch" as Swako threw Jiraiya's body at Tsunade with full force.

As she caught Jiraiya his weight knocked the wind out of her, Swako quickly punched her in the face. As she rolled back with Jiraiya, she got into her fighting stance and she prepared to take down that arrogant loudmouth bastard. Tsunade rushed to attack with her super human strength, as a blow came towards his head, he easily caught her fist with ease and countered by punching her directly in the middle of her stomach. Tsunade backed up from that strike; no one has ever stopped her punch with just a single hand. His curse seal may have given him super strength as well, maybe more. As she looked at Swako she noticed a villager was knocked unconscious next to him. Swako bent down next to the villager and raised the villager off the ground; he looked at the villagers hand and started pulling off the man's fingers. Tsunade looked in horror on his cruelty toward another human being; she rushed him again to stop the psychopath from doing more harm to the innocent bystander. He quickly tried to punch Tsunade in the center of her stomach but she blocked every blow he threw at her. Swako quickly formed a jutsu that allowed him to manipulate fire to come out of his hands; he threw a large amount of flames to surround the fifth Hokage. She easily evaded the intense flames that tried to surround her; she struck the ground with her fist to put most of the flames out. She quickly removed her jacket to get serious with her attacker. She decided to be more aggressive and show him why she was named the Fifth Hokage. He decided to take down the blonde hair young woman with extreme prejudice; he pulled out two kunais to get rid of the insignificant piece of trash that stood before him. Within a blink of an eye he was able to pierced her shoulder with his kunai, he quickly uppercut her in the face as she took a knee. As she was lifted from the ground by a punch, she thought she would lose her consciousness from such a blow. She quickly gathered her senses together to take out that curse seal psychopath once and for all. He rushed her once more this time aiming for her neck to finish her off; using his speed once again he was able to slice her chest and back causing her to shriek in pain. He was able to cut her very deeply and severely causing her to become dizzy. She manage to catch herself from falling face first onto ground, she quickly recuperated and made a hand sign for medical jutsu to help alleviate the pain and to heal herself.

"For someone so young, you're very skilled in the ways of the ninja and to be the Hokage, I don't understand how can you be his adoptive mother when you're about his age? If anything he should be hitting the sheets with you constantly spreading his wild oats in that gorgeous body of yours. I guess he's nothing like me, you be walking around the house naked or barefoot and pregnant, especially since you're so top heavy" as he looked at her breast.

"Now I have one more of a reason to kill you, you little pervert. I am quite literally going to rip off your head and shove it where the suns don't shine. No one and I mean no one disrespects the Fifth Hokage. So say your prayers pervy boy because you're going to hell" said Tsunade.

"OHHH the hot blonde getting ticked off, are you getting all excited and horny for me. After I beat the shit out of you and kill Naruto, I'll come back and fuck the hell out of you" as he smiled and laughed as he seductively wiggled his tongue at her.

" You're such a dumb ass, I am 56 years old moron and the more you talk and look at me the more pain you're going to feel" as Tsunade growled at the young man.

" Ewww you are a grandmother? You're using a genjutsu to make yourself look younger? You are a sick bitch trying to lure young boys to your bed. You're nothing but a pedophile offering a hot body but not mentioning that you're an old decrepit crypt keeper looking bitch masquerading as a hot chick" said Swako!

Tsunade anger rose to a degree that excelled when Jiraiya saw her naked in the bath house. Tsunade thought if anyone needed to be killed it was definitely the man in front of her. She quickly did a hand sign and her hand sizzled with power, she quickly rushed Swako, he was so freaked out by making a pass at someone's his grandmother's age he never saw her coming. She quickly inserted her chakra in the base of his spinal cord, causing his muscles locked up. He felt that his whole body muscles tighten and hurt all over, he was no longer able to use his speed as a total advantage against her. Now he had to worry about the fifth Hokage super strength, Tsunade took full advantage of Swako current situation. She landed blow after blow causing him to bleed profusely through his head, Swako never faced an opponent who strength was equal to his own. He never thought that he would be facing a legendary figure before him, he knew that things would have to become very downright dirty. As he jumped back to make breathing room for himself and to avoid Tsunade attacks, he looked down and saw an unconscious female villager on the ground. Tsunade gathered all of her strength to finish him off with one final blow, as her punch came toward his head he quickly lifted up the female villager to stop Tsunade attack. Tsunade could not stop in time and connected a fatal blow to the girl head, the girl head was a bloody pulp barely connected to her neck. Tsunade looked in horror on what she done, in all of her life she never kill and innocent bystander caused by her actions.

" That was fucking sweet! Did you see the bitch's head almost exploded from that punch? That was a nice ass punch if you don't mind me saying I couldn't have done it better myself" as he held up the lifeless body in his hands.

Tsunade backed away in terror it was not some villager but a ninja…. Ino , she began to shake hard on what she just did. Swako still was talking about how the head should have come off and that it was only being held by a single muscle and spinal cord. He quickly removed her head from the body. Swako noticed how quiet she was and deduced that she knew the girl personally, he quickly punched Tsunade with all of his might knocking her down. As Tsunade looked at him, he held Ino's head and performed it like a puppet act.

"Hey Hokage you weren't kidding me when you say would take my head would you? As he made Ino's jaw move back and forth sounding like a woman. All you had to do was give him Naruto and I could still have a gorgeous body, now men will have to fall in love with my personality" as Swako continued to laugh and make Ino's decapitated head talk like a ventriloquist dummy.

'Stop it damn you I'll kill you for what you did' screamed Tsunade.

"Me? You're the one that hit the bitch not me. Hell I would have never taken a beautiful woman such as this and kill her, well not until I fucked her" as he laughed acting like he was French kissing the headless Ino.

Without thinking she rushed him to stop his cruel act on Ino's body, as she tried to punch him, he impaled her with his kunai. Tsunade backed up, staggering from kunai puncture. He threw down his kunai and decided to make it real personal by beating her to death with hands. As Tsunade made it to her feet still staggering, he punched her as she continued to walk. He could not believe it she was still walking taking blow after blow heading to a nowhere destination.

Jiraiya finally made it to his feet but just like Tsunade he was stabbed multiple times and he knew that he did not have much time left to live. As he saw Tsunade being beaten to death, he staggered half conscious toward her.

Swako continued to beat on her and finally kicked her through an empty building. As he looked at her, he smiled and pulled out a short sword and walked toward her.

"Tsunade get out of their now" screamed Jiraiya!

As Tsunade caught the downward thrust of the sword by the hilt, she quickly struck his eyes and kicked him with the inhumanly strength of hers in the groin and as he bent down from the blow she grabbed him by the shirt and pants and threw his head through a wall and Tsunade ran toward Jiraiya. Jiraiya quickly performed his summon jutsu **Frog Mouth Trap** and a wall of the inside of a toad stomach formed on the walls of the room Swako was in. Swako looked confused when he saw this jutsu being performed on him, he rushed to get out but it was too late he was now being engulfed by the toad's stomach. As he tried to get out, he used every skill and every technique to escape he realized it was futile. He began to laugh uncontrollably at the situation at hand; as he started slowly to be digested all he could think about was that he failed to kill his opponent and Naruto Uzumaki. As Jiraiya released his summoning jutsu, he saw nothing but a headband and clothing that were burned by the acid of the toad's esophagus. Swako met a grisly death at the hands of Jiraiya and Tsunade, Jiraiya failed backwards into the arms of Tsunade.

"I've got to heal you or you will die, hold still while I performed this jutsu" said Tsunade looking nervously.

"You know as well as I do, I'm dying. You must make me two promises, one don't be sad when I leave this world, two you must stand by Naruto I truly believe he is the one the prophecy foretold about. That Ninja kept talking like he was from the future saying that Naruto was the Rokudaime and they were going to kill him. I thought he was just some nut case but he had Orochimaru's curse seal, he was powerful damn powerful he had to stab me 15 times. So don't even try to save me, it's impossible and you know it.

"Shut up Jiraiya, I'm going to save you. It can't end this way you supposed to teach Naruto to be the hero of prophecy. You can't leave me alone, you're the only one left in my past, please don't die" said Tsunade!

"Is too late, for once in my life let me look at you without the genjutsu. Let me see the real Tsunade" as Jiraiya barely stayed conscious.

As she looked at her friend, she released the jutsu. As she looked at Jiraiya with her own face and smiled. She felt for the first time frail and scared on her appearance. Jiraiya raise his hand and moved her hair back, he looked deep into her eyes and smiled.

" You're much more beautiful this way without that jutsu making you look younger, you're the same as when I met you when we were kids, breathtaking" smiled Jiraiya.

As she began to cry, she reached down and kissed Jiraiya. She never thought she would share a kiss with the old pervert. As she kissed him, she could not believe he was such a magnificent kisser. As she broke the kiss, he lay in her arms and quietly passed away to the spirit world. As she began to cry she held on tight to her best friend who was always there for her. Shinata could barely move as she approached Tsunade, she saw Jiraiya lying in her lap motionless.

"Jiraiya just kill one of the Kanazawa clan brothers, his body is over in that building on the right, in a small room on the left. Actually it's just his clothing, I'm glad that son of a bitch died a horrible death" as Tsunade tears began to flow.

"Tsunade I am so sorry, I know that the two of you were friends but I need to protect my parents. Will you be okay? Shikamaru is taking care of Sasuke he should be here to help you if you need it, I'm off to stop Hiroko from changing the Konoha's future" as Shinata looked at Tsunade and bowed to her elder and left.

As Shinata went to the room and searched the Kazanawa clothes she found the Dragon tears.

"Mom and dad, hold on I am on my way. I'll never let anyone hurt you" thought Shinata.


	16. The Confortation of the Uzumaki's

As Naruto finally made it to the front line, he could not believe all the destruction the Kanazawa brothers caused in such a short amount of time. As the bandits ran to defeat Naruto, he defeated them with ease and helped some villagers to safety. The villagers could not believe that Naruto the demon container was actually saving their lives. As the rest of the bandits ran away in fear of the blonde demon, they had no idea it was the disciple of the legendary Toad Mountain Sage. As Hinata ran to the side of her fiancé a large muscular man with dark clothing with the headband of clouds stood in front of Hinata. As he motioned to strike her Naruto quickly caught his fist in his hand and grabbed Hinata by the waist and jumped to safety.

"So I finally found you, Naruto Uzumaki, I was beginning to think you are nothing but a coward. All these people are dead because you failed to meet us on the battlefield, I should have expected that you're still just a kid technically. Now show me what you learned at the age of 18, show me those legendary skills that you receive when you're older. Come fight me, the murderer of my father" said Hiroko.

He told Hinata to run and quickly help the villagers. As she did as she was told she left Naruto's side.

"The only one who is a coward is you; you could not face me in the future so you thought I would be weak in the past. I have nothing to fear from a weak clan as yours, I put that much fear into your heart that you dare not challenge me as an old man in the future. Let's end this now coward of the Kanazawa clan" yelled Naruto ready to strike him down.

As Hinata got some of the villagers safety, she was going back to help her fiancé defeat Hiroko in battle. As Hiroko looked at Naruto daring him to make the first move. He looked at him with evil eyes and even worse a killer promise to totally annihilate him, Naruto did not even flinch at the so-called devil of the Dark Cloud village. Naruto quickly pulled out his kunai and attacked Hiroko viciously to empty his blood from his body. Hiroko stood still and only blocked with one hand on every attack, Naruto wondered if he was reading his moves to stand still completely like that. Hiroko looked at Naruto and attacked him with the speed that was greater than his. Naruto was barely able to block, he quickly tried to form Rasengan to stop his attack, Hiroko grabbed Naruto's wrist and raise Naruto arm by holding his wrists and kicked him in the ribs. Naruto could have sworn he heard a bone break; Hiroko grabbed Naruto by his clothing and drugged him across the ground scraping his back completely leaving him raw and scarred. He grabbed Naruto by his arm and used his free arm to choke Naruto to death; Hinata quickly came to her fiancé's rescue as she tried to hit Hiroko chakra points. As Hiroko quickly let loose Naruto to get away from being hit, he knew that her abilities could seal off his chakra making it that much difficult to kill the two. As Hinata and Naruto were side-by-side ready to take the most powerful enemy they ever fought down, each one wanted to protect the other.

"Finally I have you both together making my job so much easier and sweeter, the cunning Fox of the Konoha and the beautiful Hawk of prey from the Hyuuga's. Do not worry I am not like my brothers I will make your deaths painless and quick. It's the least I could do for the Rokudaime for killing my father; my vision for the future will be reality. It starts right here right now at this very moment, Hiroko Kanazawa will be what the world needs, a king" as Hiroko smiled at the two knowing their deaths were at hand.

"What the hell are you talking about? Naruto never killed your father and why do you and your clan keeps referring to us as Fox and Hawk? I don't know your situation with us but if you touch my fiancée you better pray to your God for mercy because I will not have any for you" said Hinata almost growling for Hiroko to make a move.

"This is rich, she has no clue to who I truly am does she Rokudaime? You hid the truth from her to keep her safe. Here is a hint, I'm from the future and that paled eyed bitch is your daughter from the future. I believe her name is Shinata Uzumaki I guess you have so many children is hard to keep up with" as Hiroko removed his dark cloud robe and cloak to take care of the Uzumaki's in front of him.

"That cannot be there is no such thing as time travel. You're just as crazy as the ones who attack earlier, don't think for a second I will believe you" as Hinata got into her gentle fist stance.

"Take your husband silence, I can tell the way he's acting he knows. I heard that the resemblance is uncanny and that she has a deep devotion to the both of you, that's what I remember from our Intel in the future. Don't you think it is odd someone who looks like you is willing to die for you and is a Hyuuga? See when I kill you she vanishes as if she was never here, that's worse than death to never know existence" said Hiroko as he started to prepare to kill his enemies.

Hinata started to think one all the times she was with Shinata; they had a bond that was so strong it was rare for her to call someone a friend so quickly. She looked at the resemblance, her attitude, her determination and her power to stand by her friends. Shinata knew deep down in her heart that Hiroko was right, more than a feeling it was unshakable and unfathomable truth in her soul. Naruto could tell Hinata knew, he seen her for the first time shake and unsure on what to do. Hiroko seen an opening and attacked Hinata first, Naruto quickly blocked the punch coming toward Hinata. Hinata snap out of it and began to fight alongside her fiancé, she noticed that Hiroko began to get stronger and that he was more skilled than his other clansmen. Hiroko threw a punch so hard he was able to lift Naruto in the air with it and held him in the air with his fist; Hinata rushed to take down Hiroko from hurting Naruto even further, she received a backhand punch that dazed her. He threw Naruto down with such force that Naruto spat blood from the impact, Hinata recovered from the blow and quickly pulled out a set of kunai's to detour the man from Naruto's path. Hinata had an idea she decided to use her kunais with her **Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms **technique to stop Hiroko from advancing. As she activated her bloodline her eyes protruded and went pale searching for his chakra network, as she performed the jutsu with perfection with the kunai's she cut him numerous amounts of times on his body. Hiroko was shocked on the outcome that she was able to perform the technique that can kill even the highest rank ninja. As he backed up he made a hand sign and struck the ground, this technique made a sonic shockwave explosion that caused a powerful gust of wind that was able to live them in the air and send them crashing into the nearby wall. Naruto and Hinata never in their life seen that technique so powerful injured them so badly; their whole bodies were in excruciating pain beyond belief. Naruto rose to his feet and seen that Hinata was okay but badly bruised, he quickly tried to shake off the effects of the jutsu to prepare himself to fight Hiroko once again. With a smug look Hiroko walked slowly from the dust that his jutsu had caused, they looked at Naruto and wondered if this was truly the Rokudaime of the future.

"Come out Rokudaime is time to face your destiny, yours end mines begin this day. I promise just to kill you and not Hinata, I only need to kill you and I can go back to my time" said Hiroko walking through the dust.

"Do you think I am a complete idiot? I know what type of man you are and I would never believe your words. There are shallow as your threats are, unbelievable. It is time we end this" as Naruto stood over Hinata.

Hirokowho moved so quick he caught Naruto by his throat and quickly picked up Hinata by her throat. He began to squeeze when he noticed that they both started laughing, they both exploded with a tremendous force that almost killed Hiroko. Hiroko looked and saw that his arms were scorched from the explosion; he activated his curse seal in the nick of time.

"Very clever Rokudaime, you are so truly worthy of the name Sixth Hokage. Able to disguise yourself as a shadow clone along with Hinata that was unexpected and detonate the shadow clone like a bomb truly impressive. Since you brought out my form, it would be an honor to kill you with it. Consider yourself blessed only one other has seen my form, my father" as Hiroko search for Naruto in the area.

Naruto knew that Hiroko was way advanced than he ever could be right now, he really didn't know how he could fight him on an equal level. They had to of his shadow clones take Hinata to safety away from the battle; he figured they only needed one to die to change the future, so he chose himself to fight so Hinata could live. Hiroko waited patiently for Naruto to show, he knew that Naruto was planning an ambush to take him out. Hiroko stopped in the middle of the village and told Naruto that he' did not show, he will kill random victims at his leisure if he did not make an appearance. Naruto on hearing this decided to show and face Hiroko.

"You are the same just as in the future, weak and pathetic, worrying about everyone else except yourself. I don't see how you ever became so strong fighting for others, the strong survive and the weak should die it's like that in all animal kingdoms but you wish to change the natural order of things. I don't care if you killed my father he was weak and someone strong killed him that was you, now I am strong and you are weak so you shall die" as Hiroko started to walk toward Naruto.

"I don't know what kind of man I was in the future but I know what type of man I am now, you may be stronger and taller, bigger than me. But you will never be able to defeat me, there are people in this village I love that I can't see die because of something I did. I fight for them, I fight for their survival, I fight for their children but more importantly I fight for their future. So come at me with everything in your arsenal, you will fail" as Naruto prepared to end this battle.

Hiroko rushed Naruto connecting with a series of kicks and punches repeatedly to his body; Hiroko was amazed that Naruto even at that age at 18 could take a series of punishment the way he delivered his own brand of torture to the young future Hokage. He grabbed Naruto by his clothing and threw Naruto against the wall. As he walked to deliver a death blow to him, Shinata attacked Hiroko with her personalized machete. Hiroko for a minute thought it was Hinata until he recognized the clothing was different.

"So I finally get to meet the daughter, Shinata I presume? Daddies little girl come to rescue her father? You should've stayed hidden in the shadows and let my destiny be revealed to you. It's finally over, the Uzumaki clan is no more, except your fate and embrace your last precious minutes on this planet" said Hiroko.

Shinata never said a word; she quickly attacked to protect her father. She used her sword with great skills making Hiroko back off from his attack. Shinata threw her sword at Hiroko hoping to decapitate him, he dodged the blade coming toward him, Shinata used taijutsu to try and defeat him. As both fought, they realized they were equal in hand-to-hand combat. Hiroko was surprised he had always heard the youngest one was the most untalented one of the five siblings. But she was fighting him to a standstill. He quickly grabbed Shinata by her wrist and grabbed her with his free arm by her neck, he began to choke her and then he stopped. He let her go and walked back away from her, he relies someone from Nara clan was involved.

"I should've known it was you Shikamaru I cannot see you but I know it's you. So loyal to the Hokage, I wish I had that type of loyalty. All I get are the retarded ones that can barely say their own name but if I had someone like you I would be King of all five nations. Suffice to say you die as well this day" said Hiroko.

Hiroko focused on his chakra and steadily started to move from Shikamaru's shadow manipulation and broke completely free. Shikamaru in all his life had never heard of anyone being able to break it from brute strength and chakra. Naruto, Shikamaru and Shinata could not believe the power of this man. As Shikamaru gave a nod to attack Hiroko simultaneously, as each one threw repeated blows toward Hiroko, he deflected each and every attack and countered their every move. As each one felt the blows, they backed up hurt and almost broken down. Sakura had heard the explosion and the fighting and rushed to see if she could be of assistance. Naruto was the first to rise and face Hiroko, Hiroko stared at Naruto.

"I want you to see this Naruto; this will be your end" as Hiroko smiled.

Hiroko formed Rasengan in his hand; Naruto could not believe his eyes. He learned Jiraiya and his father signature move. Hiroko charged at Naruto full blast hoping to finish him off. As he was about to connect Hinata jumped in front of Naruto and was hit by the Rasengan. Hinata quickly grabbed Hiroko's wrist and held him, Naruto formed his own Rasengan and struck Hiroko in the chest sending him flying backwards and forced him into a wall.

"Naruto, I love you" as she held onto him. He did not know if those were her last word.

Sakura came and help Naruto lay her down, Sakura could tell that this was a fatal blow it she did not perform quickly. Naruto's rage rose to such a degree he formed six Kyuubi tails. Shinata seeing this, rush to her father to calm him down. As she grabbed him from the back she began to speak.

"Dad there is still a way to end this, don't use that power you will lose control. I know that you and the Fox have an understanding but when you're like this you are irrational and not fully comprehending the situation. To save the life of my mother and your wife, I need the help of my father. Help me defeat Hiroko, I have a plan.

Naruto saw the eyes of his daughter and started to revert back to his normal self.

"For what he has done,** he dies**" screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs.


	17. Welcome To The Future Uzumaki

As Sakura held onto Hinata, she wondered what Shinata meant by saying that Hinata is her mother. Shikamaru ran over to see if Hinata was still alive. Sakura continued to help her friend recover from such a deadly attack. Hinata motion for Shinata to come closer.

"If you are truly my daughter, help your father he needs your help. Don't let that mad man destroy your future, I wish I could help you my daughter but you must lend your strength to your father" said Hinata.

"All my life you protected me, showed me strength and compassion but you showed me unconditional love. Now it is time for me to do the same" as Shinata removed her bracelet once again.

Sakura could not understand what the two were talking about, Hinata and Shinata were both almost the same age. She could not figure out why Hinata kept on calling Shinata her daughter? She decided on concentrating on healing Hinata.

As Shikamaru, Naruto and Shinata stood along aside each other to defeat Hiroko. Their emotions were running high and they were ready to kill Hiroko for his attack on Hinata. As Hiroko rose from the debris from the tumbling of the wall that fell on top of him, he looked at Naruto with great anger for being struck with that Rasengan of his. He decided right then and there he would not hold back his full power, he looked over his body for injuries, he felt that his ribs were broken from the Rasengan and that his arm was completely numb.

"I have a plan, I believe Hiroko has the Dragon tears on him, we get the Dragon tears we end this battle" said Shinata looking to kill Hiroko for what he'd done to her mother.

"He may have it in his satchel on his side, concentrate on getting that satchel" said Shikamaru!

As they began to charge at Hiroko, Shikamaru decided to be back-up and support the father and daughter team as they went to defeat the man who hurt Hinata. The both of them decided to work in unison rather than solo to defeat him, he never seen a three-man team that were in precise harmony to take him down. As he tried to punch Naruto, Shinata blocked and Naruto countered with a blow. Hiroko realized that if they continued he would be killed, he quickly made a hand sign but was stopped by the shadow manipulation performed by Shikamaru. Shinata quickly grabbed the satchel and jumped back to search for the Dragon tears in it. Hiroko broke free once again and charged Shinata; before he could reach her Naruto stood in front of him and delivered a series of punches and kicks that took Hiroko off his feet. As he was stunned by the power of Naruto, he smiled knowing that someone so young was powerful. He never had been hit that many times in his life, not even by his own father. He realized that Naruto was truly the legendary figure everybody claimed him to be. As he rushed Naruto to completely annihilate him from his existence, Shikamaru quickly aided his friend. Shinata found the Dragon tears and combined them with hers.

"Quickly restrain him she screamed, I have the Dragon tears. I hope this works" as Shinata looked worried!

Shikamaru and Naruto quickly grabbed Hiroko by his arms and put them in an arm bar with their legs. As Hiroko fell down, Naruto and Shikamaru place their feet on the side of Hiroko head to stop him from moving. Shinata ran over quickly and told Shikamaru and her father to concentrate their chakra into her hands. As her hands glowed with power they were sent through the time portal, as he spun around in the portal they finally came down with a hard crashed on the floor. Shinata realized that she was back in her our own future; she looked and saw all nine of them preparing to go into the time portal. She arrived 30 seconds before the portal transported them back in time, she saw the Kanazawa brothers and her past self about to charge them. She quickly formed a hand sign and made at least 60 clones, they quickly grabbed all the Kanazawa brothers and force them into the portal. The other clones grabbed Shinata to keep her from leaving and following the Kanazawa. Once inside the portal the clones formed** the shadow clone explosion** causing a big bang inside the time portal killing all of the Kanazawa clan. Shinata quickly fell down from exhaustion from the portal effect next to Shikamaru, Naruto and Hiroko.

As the past Shinata faded like a dream, Hiroko started to speak.

"All my life they told me I would conquer the world with an iron fist, but you Rokudaime united the world with a single touch as Hiroko smiled. Who knew that it would be someone they called a demon who was really just a man who never had hate in him to be their angel of peace. Farwell Rokudaime maybe I should had a father like you than that mad man Shou. Now I see finally at the end, I understand you, maybe in the next life I can stand by your side Uzumaki Naruto as Hiroko faded like a light from view from the Konoha ninjas.

As all three witnesses Hiroko disappear, they could not move at all. As they were lying on the old castle floor, three of Hiroko's henchmen came and surrounded them. All three could not even move not alone defend themselves. As they waited for the death blow of Hiroko's men, a figure so fast impaled the henchmen with a sword through the chest. The other henchmen received a kunai in the neck, the henchmen in the middle was grabbed from behind by his neck and pulled off his feet and heard his neck snap like a twig. As all three looked up and saw an older Naruto dressed in black with orange and black flames the bottom of his trench coat.

Naruto saw and helped up the old man on the floor and checked to see if he was okay, Keisuke thanked him and Shinata for stopping the Kazanawa clan.

"Hey dad, I told you I would complete the mission" as she smiled at her father.

"I see, but what is a younger version of me and Shikamaru doing with you and I am the Hokage now not your… aww forget it" said the older Naruto?

"The Kanazawa clan used to the Dragon tears to go back in time to kill you, I intercepted them from trying to change the future. These two, sorry Naruto and Shikamaru help me complete my mission. But how did you find me dad" said Shinata?

"Your other teammate ran away but contacted us as soon as she was safe. I gave her one of Kyoshi's special kunai, he used the time displacement jutsu and we came to rescue you. Your whole family is here along with Shikamaru who would not take no for an answer, it took a lot out of Kyoshi and your siblings but we made it in time" said the older Naruto.

The younger Naruto made it to his feet; he realized that Hinata was still hurt in the past. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"I told you our daughter would do just fine; she has your determination" as Hinata walked through the door.

Naruto saw Hinata and rushed and hugged her with all his might. Hinata could not believe her eyes it was a young Naruto holding her tight like when they were younger. The older Naruto raise an eyebrow and smiled.

"I thought I lost you, I'm never going to let you go, you are everything I ever wanted and everything that I'll ever need. I swear on all that is good in my heart and soul that I'll make you happy for the rest of your life.

"Careful now Naruto, I'm old enough to be your mother" as she smiled at the young Naruto.

"You know is not very wise to embrace the Hokage wife and say those things but since we're one in the same I can let it go as he walked toward Naruto. It's time to send you back, I never thought that I would ever have a conversation with my younger self" said the older Naruto.

"Wait, Hinata did I make you happy? Did I do a good job as a husband" as Naruto stared at the older Hinata?

"You did and I cherished you too, but right now I'm old enough to be your mother so you must go back in time when we were young. Make our future we will always be side by side" as she smiled at the younger Uzumaki.

Wait, before you send me back this is overwhelming how am I suppose to do this become Hokage, be a father and protect everyone? Who am I suppose to be, what am I suppose to do, I can't do the things that you can do it's just not in me, I can't…

As the older Naruto Uzumaki stopped him from talking with the raising of his hands.

"You already done it trust your heart it was your greatest asset, more powerful than any jutsu you could master. You will have people that dislike you and you will have some that love you, it's inconceivable for everyone in the world to love you or acknowledge you but the ones who love and respect you protect them and the ones who hate you protect them also, Jiraiya taught us many things he wanted us to complete a mission have every man understand each other, you must be that example from the past so your children can be the example for the future" as he rubbed his younger self head.

As he looked at his older self, he glanced at Shinata.

"I have wonderful children don't I as he smiled?

The best, now make our future Naruto" as the older Naruto Uzumaki left.

Shinata came and gave Naruto a hug.

"I'm glad that I met you when you were younger, now I don't feel so bad about the stuff I did when I was a kid" as she smiled at her young father.

"I'm going to miss you Shinata, I wish I could have known you a little bit more before I go" as Naruto looked sad on leaving her.

"You got nineteen years to get to know me, and when I make a mistake and cut down the tree with your sword be a little understanding with me I was playing ninja" as she kissed her father good bye on the head.

As she walked away, Shikamaru looked at her." Wait Shikamaru before you go I have to tell you something. My dad named me after two of his favorite people in the world my mother of course and you. You're like my second dad, your friendship transcended time and you still helped me a total stranger, my dad gave me a great honor on giving me your name and I very honored you're in my life.

Shikamaru looked stunned and smiled at her for telling him that.

"They won't remember anything said the older Shikamaru, when they go back into the portal they won't have the dragon tears. They will be where ever you first met them and time will pass them by".

"I know but he needs to make his own future, I got to really know my dad. He was a better man than I ever dreamed possible, a little on the wild side but a great man none the less and so were you Shikamaru I'm glad you were a great man too, I'm glad you were there.

Shikamaru smiled all that pain he felt on his daughter being hurt and Shinata being mad at him. Those statement from Shinata to his younger self and present self started to heal his heart just a little.

As Naruto and his clan poured their chakra into the Dragons Tears a portal opened and the younger Shikamaru and Naruto walked in looking back at their future. As the portal closed Naruto and Shikamaru were in the field they first met Shinata. As they stood there Naruto mumbled something.

"Trust your heart" as he whispered to him self

Hey Naruto you just left us talking about you heard something, there nothing here come on let's head to the village. Plus what did you say just a second ago anyway "asked Shikamaru?

"Trust my heart? I don't know why but it stuck in my head. As he looked at Hinata, may I hold your hand Hinata" as he put his hand out?

"Sure, but why "as she looked at him puzzled?

"Because I forget sometimes to tell and show you how I feel and what you mean to me. Holding your hand is always been my greatest pleasure in life" as Naruto gently kissed her hand.

Hinata smiled and didn't know what to make of Naruto's weird and wonderful way of telling her how much he cared out the blue. As Shikamaru looked at them he felt something out of place like he was sad about something but could not put his finger on it. He tried to shake it off and continued to walk with his friends.

* * *

As Naruto and his family complete a mission on the capture or death of the Kanazawa clan members, they were so excited about returning to the Konoha. Shinata decided to wait till they got home to give her father their family crest that was stolen. Naruto decided to destroy the Dragon tears so no one could change history.

* * *

As the Uzumaki family made into their mansion, each stretch from a long drawn-out war started by the Kanazawa clan. It had been nearly 7 years since the death of Shou Kanazawa; his sons continue the war for 3 1/2 more years and stayed on the run for another three. As Shinata approached her father she smiled at him.

"Dad I was able to receive the Uzumaki clan medallion crest that was stolen when Oshida betrayed us. Its priceless treasure and I'm glad that I can give you something of value from a completed mission" said Shinata.

Naruto dropped the family crest medallion on the ground and hugged Shinata.

"Dad that's valuable to our clan why did you just drop it"?

Shinata that medallion was never important to me, you are, you're my treasure you and all my children. That medallion was never ever important to me. The Kazanawa clan thought that but when I seen my children happy and healthy how could something as petty as that compare to my greatest gifts, my family.

Shinata smiled and hugged her father," thank you dad for everything" as she let go of her father and began to head out the room. She suddenly stopped.

"I have a question Dad? You once said that you had everything you wanted when you were younger but when I looked you didn't have anything of value. You had a bad apartment, you traveled everywhere and the villagers disliked you, so how come you said you had everything that was good in life" asked Shinata?

"That's simple; I had your mother's love. She made me a husband she made me a father and she made me the Hokage. She is the best thing in life that I always needed and blessed to have, her. I thought that was self evident to everyone" as Naruto smiled at his daughter.

As she began to leave her father called out to her.

"Shinata where are you heading to? I thought soon as you got home you would want to relax" said her father?

"I have someone important to see and to tell my mission to, I'll be back for dinner" as she waved goodbye.

* * *

As Shinata made it to the hospital, she could not wait to see her best friend Somari. As she sat down she began to speak when she noticed Shikamaru at the door.

"I knew you would be here, after every mission you make it a point to come see my daughter. I am so glad she has a friend like you. I see Kyoshi left her some flowers, I know he is suppose to be a genius but does he know my daughter is in love with him? How much more obvious could she be" said Shikamaru?

"When it comes to females, he's a complete idiot "said Shinata.

"Your father was the same way with Hinata, so I don't blame Kyoshi. Shikamaru smiled left his face and got serious. Do you blame me for Somari injuries? I was the one who gave her the mission; I thought she would be okay. Every day that scenario repeat over and over in my mind on her taking the task. I would not blame you for hating me Shinata; I took away your best friend, no I took away a sister of yours. She has been in this coma for seven months now thanks to Sasuke. Temari cries every time she comes down here and Somari brothers are hurting so bad that they cannot come down here" said Shikamaru.

"This was not your fault, it was Sasuke's. He'd done this, he put us through this misery not you. I met him in the past and I wanted to kill him so very badly but I knew if I killed him there would be grave consequences so I spared him. It's hard to believe that he would be the Konoha's greatest threat when I was in the past, plus he kept on hitting on me like I was his greatest desire" as Shinata looked at Shikamaru.

"You got to be kidding? Did you at least punch him in the eye? I mean tell me you hurt him some kind of way" said Shikamaru?

"No I didn't, I was too afraid. Ever since that day he tried to kill me when I was five years old it stuck in my mind" said Shinata.

"I understand" said Shikamaru.

"There is only one thing I wish I could change in the past, there were these bandits that tried to kill and rape these refugees at this camp. I stop them but this overweight samurai tried to stop me, I stopped him with a Rasengan and help all of the refugees. But the past stayed the same, he more than likely raped all of those women and killed the refugees" said Shinata.

"Was he covered in tattoos? If he was, me in your father defeated him. Those refugees were the parents of Oshida Tanaka, your adopted brother. His parents were so glad that we stop them from killing everyone they came back to the Konoha with Naruto and me. They stayed with Naruto until the day they were murdered, what are the chances on meeting them" said Shikamaru?

Shinata could not believe it, it was like fate.

"Finish telling your story to Somari but start from the beginning, I love to hear it as well" said Shikamaru.

As Shinata sat in the chair next to the Nara family she started from the beginning to tell her story on how she met her parents in the past.


End file.
